My Little Pony The Earth Chronicles: Prelude to Invasion
by Reluctantscribe
Summary: Celestia fears Sunset Shimmer has joined with a dark power from Earth. She entrusts her prodigy student Twilight Sparkle and her friends with the task of apprehending her and bringing her back to Canterlot for questioning and trial. The mane six will face many challenges as they journey to Earth in hopes of stopping this evil as the armies of Equestria mobilize for war.
1. Chapter 1

** WARNING!**

**This Fan fiction was written for the ADULT FANS of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. While this is not a Porn or Clop fiction, certain themes, scenes and storylines may not be suitable for a younger audience. Reader discretion is advised.**

The gym of Franklin College was packed as the final round of the College MMA Championship was about to begin. Sitting in a metal chair, sweating and sore, was Daniel, a tall, clean cut young man, covered toned muscle, with short brown hair and blue eyes. Sitting in the opposite corner, was his opponent, a huge blonde colossus with a build that would put a gorilla to shame. Daniel was exhausted, his body warning him to finish this soon, or it would simply cease function. Looking into the crowd briefly, he saw his girlfriend Lisa, an olive skinned brunette, dressed in jeans and a black shirt, giving him a confident smile of encouragement. Summoning a smile of his own, her faith revitalized him.

The ref walked into the center of the mat and moved his arms apart signaling it was about to begin. As Daniel stood up, he pushed his exhaustion aside, focusing on one thing, winning.

The bell rang and the two fighters met in the center like charging bulls. Daniel blocked a powerful blow to his face, which sent a wave of pain from his arm throughout his aching body. Keeping his focus, Daniel swung; catching his enemy across the jaw causing him to stagger back. Then spinning brought his foot around in a powerful kick, knocking his opponent out cold.

The crowd exploded into a frenzied cheer as Lisa howled her approval, enthusiastically jumping up and down in celebration of his victory. Tired but happy, he was in a strange sort of dream like haze as the ref raised his arm to declare him the winner.

A short while, in a hot shower he slowly came out of it. Rinsing shampoo from his hair, he thought about what lay ahead over the next couple of months. By the end of next semester he would graduate with a Bachelor's of Accounting and all ready had a strong lead on a job. Lisa and he had been dating since freshman year and now almost four years later they were still going strong. And if things couldn't be better, now he was a college MMA champion. He turned off the water; and wrapping a towel around his waist, he stepped out onto the locker room floor to get dressed. He had always felt he lived a charmed life, but in spite of how good things were, there was only one thing that could make it complete. Going over to his bag, he pulled out a small black jewelry box and opening it, examined the diamond ring inside. Tonight, at his parents' Christmas party, he was going to ask Lisa to be his wife. A moment he had planned for months as he saved to buy the ring. Despite Lisa's natural ability to sniff out secrets, he had somehow miraculously managed to keep his plan from her.

As he closed the box, he noticed his coach and trainer, a short, heavily muscled man with salt and pepper hair and a handle bar mustache, standing next to the lockers, "That was one heck of a fight, Brady."

"Thank you coach," Daniel replied.

"You know, I have trained a lot of athletes over the years and you are one of the best I've ever seen." The coach commented.

Daniel smiled and replied modestly, "All thanks to your training."

"Don't self yourself short, Kid." The Coach replied, "You have real talent, which is why I want to run something by you."

"What's that?" Daniel asked.

"An opportunity," He replied, with a genuine smile, "I can't promise anything, but I do have some connections and if things go well and you're willing to work as hard as you have been, you could go pro." Daniel's eyes widened as he went on, "Don't give me an answer right now. This is a big decision and I want you to take real time to think about it. That and I'm sure Lisa is going to want to put her two cents in."

"All right," Daniel then asked, "When would you need my answer by?"

"Try to let me know after right after New Year's, if you can." he replied, "But think it over carefully. This is once in a life time chance, but it has to be one you want. If you decide it isn't for you, no hard feelings."

"I understand," Daniel said graciously, as they shook hands, "and thanks."

"Hey, you've earned this," The coach replied, "Now hurry up, that girlfriend of yours is waiting outside and she's starting to look impatient."

Daniel laughed, "Thanks, Merry Christmas, Coach."

"You too Brady, and a happy new year," He replied, as he turned to go.

Daniel quickly dried off and dressed in a collared shirt and his lucky tie, black slacks and a pair of dress shoes he had shined to perfection. After taking a moment to style his hair, he quickly exited the locker room, anxious to tell Lisa the good news.

He saw her sitting on a bench in the hallway talking on her cell phone,

Seeing him, she smiled and waved, "Daniel just came out. I'll call you back later, Sunset" She said, "Yes we're on for new years, wouldn't miss it. Uh huh, talk to you soon." Hanging up, she stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Hey Baby," She greeted, kissing him, "What took so long? I was about to send a search party after you."

Chuckling, Daniel said,"Coach wanted a word with me about an opportunity."

Taking his hand, she said, "Come on, you can tell me all about it on the way."

11111111111111111111

The snow fell heavily as Daniel drove to his parent's place on the other side of the city. Every corner, building and light post was adorned with bright lights, wreathes and tinsel giving the street a festive holiday glow. Given the romantic atmosphere, he almost considered asking her then. However, he had planned it all out at his parents' place and they were just as excited as he was for the big moment. That and the ring was in his bag in the back seat. Better to wait for the right moment, which wouldn't disappoint his folks and wouldn't require him to stop the car.

Sitting beside him, Lisa contemplated the coach's offer, "So are you going to do it?" She asked.

"I don't know yet," Daniel replied thoughtfully, "I mean a professional career is exciting to think about, but then again accounting is much more stable. Given I want to get married and start a family, stable might be better than exciting at this point in my life. Especially in the long term."

"You know, you've been talking about marriage a lot lately," Lisa commented, in a probing way.

"Have I now?" Daniel teased, as he stopped for a red light.

She flashed him a knowing smile, and said. "Yes, it seems to be on your mind a lot."

"Well you know me, I am always thinking about the future." Daniel said evasively, hoping she hadn't figured it out, "A lot of people are getting married after graduation."

"Are they now?" She asked, with a cat like expression, "And are you having thoughts in that direction?"

Daniel paused thoughtfully, "I don't know, there are many advantages to being a bachelor, it's a lot to give up."

"Daniel Jefferson Brady! " Lisa exclaimed in a playful, scolding tone, "Are you teasing me?"

Daniel glanced over at her with a mischievous smile, "Maybe,"

Both of them burst into happy laughter and as the traffic light turned green Daniel pulled into the intersection.

Lisa eyes widened and she screamed, "Look out!"

Daniel turned his head just in time to see the headlights speeding toward them. The force of the impact knocked him senseless. Shattering glass rained down as the world went dark around him.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Princess Celestia awoke up with a gasp, her bed sheets soaked in a cold sweat as images from her nightmare played over and over again in her mind. As she tried to calm down, the sound of the crash and that young woman's scream continued to echo in her ears, tormenting her like a phantom. She had been having terrible nightmares for months. All stories of pain from the human world, repeating over and over again like chapters in some dreadful book she was forced to read over and over again. While Luna was worried, Celestia knew these were just dreams and had dismissed them as such. However, tonight something was different. Sensing she wasn't alone, her heart thudded in her chest as her purple eyes scanned the darkness.

"Who's there?" She demanded, her horn glowing as she summoned her magic, "Show yourself."

An eerie, disembodied cackle came out the darkness followed by the sound of quick scratching. A chill went down Celestia's spine, as the words, 'Soon Nag,' were slashed into the wall in front of her.

"Guards!" Celestia shouted with mixture of anger and fear, "Guards!"

The door to her private bedroom flew open as two unicorns dressed in the golden armor of Equestria charged in, "You're Majesty, all you all right?" One of them asked.

As if unable to hear them, Celestia stared silently at the writing on the wall as the two soldiers gave each other concerned looks. One of them reached forward and touched her gently with his hoof, "You're majesty?" After a few more moments of Silence one said, "We'd better notify the Captain of the Guard."

"Do that, and tell him I want the palace searched!" she ordered, finally regaining her presence of mind, "And summon Princess Luna at once!"

"Yes, your majesty." They replied.

Moments later Luna arrived in Celestia's bedroom, "Sister, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Celestia replied as she regained her composure, "Just a bit shaken."

"Understandably so," Luna said, preparing to have the same argument she had been having with her sister for months. "You can't continue to insist these are mere dreams, Celestia. It is clear they are a threat from a dark power in the Earth Realm." Luna pointed to the writing on the wall, "And it is clear whatever that threat is, the time has come to face it."

"I know." Celestia said distantly, "I didn't want to believe it, but now I have no choice."

"Given this seems to be directed towards you personally, and you have had some experience with Earth, do you have any idea who or what is behind this?" Luna asked. "I have tried researching records from our former outpost there, but couldn't find anything. At least not anything that was clear aside from your order to close it almost thirty years ago and have most of the records sealed."

"I have some ideas, but I can't say for certain, only that Sunset Shimmer is involved." Celestia replied, with a slight hint of evasion in her voice. "What I do know is, whatever dark power is behind this, it was strong enough to manifest in Equestria tonight. For a few moments it was in my room, Luna."

"This is dire news indeed," Luna replied, "Given Sunset Shimmer's plan last time to bring a human army through the mirror, if she is back at it, again aided by a dark power that strong…"

-"It could mean war with the human realm." Celestia said grimly, finishing her thought.

"There is only one thing that can be done. Some pony must go to Earth and stop her and whatever is aiding her, before that happens." Luna said urgently.

"I'll go." Celestia replied.

"Sister, if the threat of war is upon us, you are needed here." Luna said firmly, "I suggest sending Twilight Sparkle."

"No," Celestia replied flatly, "It's too dangerous, especially given the power of the enemy involved."

"Sister, I understand your concerns, but you underestimate your pupil. She at least has had some experience with the human world." Luna pointed out, "She has also faced many challenges before that seemed hopeless and prevailed. After all, it was she who defeated Discord before his reformation and Tirek, not to mention myself when I was Nightmare Moon. You know as well as I do, she is the one and only choice."

Celestia sighed, "You are right, but I still don't like it. The Earth Realm is a dangerous place and she is so young and inexperienced."

"I am sure she is up to the task," Luna said confidently, "Besides, she may even be able to enlist the aid of the humans. As this poses a threat to them as well…"

"No," Celestia cut her off, "absolutely not."

"If she were to gain human allies they could be invaluable in resolving this quickly." Luna argued.

Celestia shook her head, "Every contact with the humans has ended in disaster for both sides. I will not put both worlds in anymore danger than they all ready are."

"Twilight's didn't." Luna countered.

"That was a different situation entirely." Celestia replied defensively.

"Was it?" Luna asked.

"I said no, Luna!" Celestia snapped, "Twilight's mission is to apprehend Sunset Shimmer and bring her back here for questioning and trial! She will not reveal who she is or why she is there to those savage primates under any circumstances!"

Taken back by her sister's uncharacteristic reaction, Luna decided to let the matter drop and said, "Very well, but her friends should accompany her." As Celestia opened her mouth to object, The Princess of the Night quickly added, "Given the disturbance is far from where she crossed over the last time, we should see no complications arise. That and she will certainly need the Magic of Friendship if she is to stand a chance against the unforgiving nature of Earth."

Celestia moved to speak, but instead silently nodded her agreement.

"Very well then, it is decided." Luna replied, "I shall send for Twilight and her friends immediately."

"We must send for Shinning armor as well," Celestia added, "For if war comes to Equestria we will need to be prepared."

"I will see to that Sister, but given this is likely to be a difficult ordeal you should rest now." Luna urged her, "I shall do my best to shield you from any further dreams."

Celestia smiled, "Thank you."

"One more thing, before I go." Luna paused awkwardly as she braced to ask her next question "Is there something you're not telling me about all this?"

Celestia forced herself to smile, and said, "No little Sister, but if I think of anything I will be sure to let you know."

"Very well," Luna said, "Sleep well."

"Good night." Celestia replied.

Exiting Celestia's room, after the door closed, Luna shook her head and sighed, "Mother always said you were a bad liar, Big Sister."

11111111111111111111111111111111

Cadance smiled as she saw Twilight and her friends walk into the hall outside the royal throne. Standing up uncomfortably due to her pregnancy, she walked over she greeted her sister in law with a cheerful, "Twilight!"

Twilight quickly rushed over to meet her, "Cadance!"

The two ponies paused in front of each other and began their usual dance and chant of greeting, "Sunshine, sunshine, lady bugs awake, clap your hooves and do a little shake!" The two of them laughed and hugged.

"You're looking simply radiant, how far along are you?" Twilight asked.

Candace smiled and looked down at her swollen belly, "Seven months, I and feel like a beached whale."

"Nonsense princess," Rarity commented, "You look even more beautiful than ever."

"Thank you," Cadance replied graciously, "I just can't wait for this filly to be born."

"So it's a girl?" Apple Jack asked.

"I hope so, but Shinning Armor is still hoping for a colt." The princess replied.

"A baby colt would be so cute." Fluttershy commented enthusiastically, and then wilted, "Not that a little Filly wouldn't be adorable as well."

"Maybe you'll have twins like the cakes!" Pinkie Pie chimed in excitedly, "That would be so super dupperly spectacularly awesome!"

"We'll see." Cadance replied, "But enough about me, how's it going with Flash Sentry? And I want details!"

"Marvelous," Twilight replied happily, "I never imagined having a special some pony would be so wonderful. He took me to the Rainbow Falls at Cloudsdale for Hearts and Hooves day and it was simply magical." She her eyes then widened with excitement, "I even got to meet his parents while we were there, I just adore his mother."

"So I take it you two are pretty serious?" Cadance asked.

"Serious!" Spike suddenly exclaimed, "More like gone off the deep end! Every time I turn around they're all like smooch, smooch," he replied, making kissing noises and movements with his mouth, "Like one time I came down stairs in the morning and Twilight was…"

Blushing furiously, Twilight cut him off with a sharp "Spike!" causing all the other ponies to burst out laughing.

"Mushy stuff," Rainbow Dash said contemptuously, eliciting an eye roll from Twilight.

"What's wrong with a little romance, Rainbow Dash?" Cadance asked.

"All that kissy, kissy, I love you, I love you more," The pegasus feigned a gag "it's just twitter pated sap."

"It's not so bad when it's with the right pony." Cadance argued gently, "It can ever be magical."

"Yeah, well I am too awesome to get all weak kneed over some Stallion." The pegasus replied.

Having heard this all before, Twilight gave her a skeptical look, and said smugly "It's going to be so great when you fall in love, Rain Dash."

"Yeah, like that'll happen." She replied sarcastically.

Before anyone could say anything further, the door to the throne room opened and a guard pony announced, "The Princesses are ready for you now."

The ponies and Spike filed in where Celestia and Luna were waiting.

"Greetings my little ponies," Celestia said warmly, "first of all, I want to thank you all for coming on such short notice."

"We're happy to do it, "Twilight replied as the other ponies nodded in agreement.

"Now before we begin, I must inform you that you are going to learn one of Equestria's greatest secrets. No one aside from myself and Princess Luna knows what I am about to tell you. "

"Don't worry about us Princess." Rarity said reassuringly.

"We won't flap our gums about it to no pony." Apple Jack added.

"Very well," Celestia replied, "I hope you all recall the mirror that allowed Twilight Sparkle to venture into another world to retrieve her crown." After all the ponies nodded, Celestia continued, "Well, unknown to most, that mirror was one of many, created centuries ago by Starswirl the Bearded as a means of instant travel to any point in Equestria. However, when he attempted to use them, he discovered that they lead to a place much further than he anticipated." Celestia turned to her sister and nodded. Luna's horn began to glow and a large star map of the Milky Way Galaxy appeared above them, with two distant points shown as red and blue dots." The red point represents our world and the blue one represents the place Twilight Sparkle visited previously." All the ponies oo'd and awed at the sight, as Celestia continued, "It is called Earth and is dominated by a sapient species of ape that calls itself Humanity. Like our world, theirs also possesses powerful magic. However, where we developed the magic of Equestria, they choose technology instead and as a result the practice of magic fell out of use and is all but forgotten."

"Do they know of our existence?" Twilight asked.

Celestia hesitated for a moment and then said, "No, we had an outpost there at one time, but I decided to close it for safety reasons. While incredibly gifted with technology, the humans are not as advanced as us culturally. I was concerned that should they learn of our world and a means to come here, given their warlike nature they may choose to invade. So I kept our visitation for the most part a secret from them. However, after certain events occurred that caused me to close the outpost, I ordered all use of the mirrors to cease and the hall of mirrors sealed permanently. After Shimmer's decision to remain on Earth permanently, I was considering placing the final one in the Crystal Empire with its counter parts. However, it was not to be."

Rarity's faced filled with concern, "What do you mean?"

Luna stepped forward, "We have reason to believe that Sunset Shimmer has allied herself with a dark power in the human world and has resumed her previous plans. "

"How could she?" Twilight asked with a mixture of shock and surprise, "I thought she had embraced the magic of friendship."

"I don't have those answers, my good and faithful student," Celestia replied, "But if Sunset Shimmer is planning to invade with a human army there is great cause for concern. Even with our magic the human's technology would place us on equal footing and the confrontation would be disastrous leaving both our worlds in ruins. This is the reason why I sent for you. I ask that you and your friends journey to Earth and apprehend her and bring her here for questioning and trial before what we fear comes to pass."

"Princess," Apple Jack began cautiously, "It's not that I want to question your judgment here, but how in the Sam hill can we find her? I mean this is a planet we're talking about and given we're ponies, won't we stick out like sore thumbs?"

"As with Twilight, when she departed previously, we will cast spells that will allow you to take human form. Only unlike the last two times Twilight ventured there, given the magic that has recently awakened in their world, you will have the ability to return to your true form at will. Also, you will find that you will be able to retain your magic."  
>"Really?" Twilight gasped, "That's good news, at least."<p>

"Yes, but do not become overconfident." Celestia warned, "You will be aliens in a strange world full of dangers you cannot imagine. I can only suggest you remain in your human form as much as possible changing back to your true selves only in times of great need. I must also warn you that being in their form and living as they do for a long period of time will change you in ways you won't expect. Thus, I can't stress enough how crucial it is that you accomplish this task as quickly as possible. She has moved to a place near our previous outpost, a place where magic has recently awakened." Celestia gave them a sympathetic look, "I don't know what condition it will be in or if it is still standing only that a mirror exists there for you to arrive through. If you are fortunate and the outpost is still standing, you may be able to set it up as base of operations_."_ She then said with all seriousness in her voice, "This will more dangerous than any other challenge you have faced so I won't command you to do this, but ask you to do so voluntarily. But before you say yes, I must again state that Earth is a dangerous place full of peril. Humans are a dangerous savage species who will think nothing of doing you harm; especially should they learn who you really are. Some ponies who ventured there never came back."

The ponies exchanged glances as if speaking a silent language that only they could understand. Finally Twilight spoke, "We accept this mission, Princess."

"Mmm hmm." Pinkie pie said.

"You can count on us." Apple Jack added.

Celestia smiled, "Very well then, you leave in the morning. Now I am sure you have many things to do before you leave tomorrow so I will bid you good bye until then."

As the ponies began to leave, Twilight pulled Cadance aside.

"Cadance, I need a huge favor." Twilight began in a hushed tone, "if it's not too much trouble."

"Sure Twilight, I would do anything for you, you know that." Cadance replied.

"Well, Flash has a big romantic evening planned and…"

"You were wondering if Shinning Armor and I could take Spike for the night." Cadance said, finishing her sentence, "And the answer is yes. Shinning Armor has been so busy with mobilizing the army that I would be grateful for the company."

Twilight hugged her, "Thanks, you're the best."

"Anything for my favorite sister in law," Cadance replied accepting her embrace, "You go have fun, and I expect details."

"Of course," Twilight replied.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The next morning: Rarity, Apple Jack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Spike along with their friends and family were standing in the waiting area outside the hall of mirrors. It was little room with next to no furniture having been unused for quite some time. It's most dominating feature was a huge set of large black metal doors, bearing markings of Star swirl the bearded that lead to the Hall of Mirrors. The mood was solemn and tearful as the ponies exchanged goodbyes with their loved ones.

"Now you will be a good pony, Sweetie Bell and mind Granny Smith while I'm away." Rarity began in an almost motherly tone as she gave her little sister a hug.

"That goes for you as well, Apple Bloom." Apple Jack said with a gentle firmness, "No crazy stuff while I'm gone.

"Don't worry, big Sis." Apple Bloom replied.

"We will be as well behaved as ever!" Sweetie Bell added.

"I know you will," Rarity said, wiping her eyes before hugging her sister again, "You always make me proud."

"Don't you worry none; I'll take good care of them." Granny Smith said confidently.

"Ya'll take care of yourselves now." Big Macintosh said, as he gave his sister a hug, "And come back soon, ya hear?"

"You betcha," Apple Jack said, a tear running down her cheek.

"No worries, I'll make sure nothing happens to her." Rarity said.

A short distance away, Discord was giving reassurance to Fluttershy, "I promise, I will make sure your animal friends are well taken care of while you're away."

"I know you will." Fluttershy replied with a small lopsided smile. She moved forward to give her friend a hug and Discord quickly turned his head offering her his cheek. After a moment's hesitation, she gave him a gentle peck and then turned to Angel, "And you mister, no giving Discord a hard time while I'm away. While I am gone he's in charge and I expect you to do everything you can to help him."

The small white rabbit looked up at her, and saluted with his paw.

Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo hugged tightly, "Now, you keep working on those exercises I taught you. I expect you to be able to tread air for a full minute when I get back."

"I will Rainbow Dash," The tiny pegasus replied, "I promise."

"And if you need anything, anything at all…" Rainbow Dash began.

"I am to contact your brother, Star Dash." Scootaloo replied.

"Where is Twilight?" Shinning Armor asked Cadance, "They're supposed to leave soon."

"I don't know," The Princess of Love replied, "I haven't seen her since she dropped off Spike last night."

"Probably smooching somewhere," Spike muttered.

Shinning Armor's face flashed with annoyance, "I swear, that colt is so irresponsible. I don't know what Twiley see's in him!"

"We don't know if it's Flash Sentry's fault." Cadance pointed out with slight displeasure in her voice.

Just then Twilight and Flash Sentry came rushing in, looking somewhat disheveled.

"Lieutenant," Shinning Armor began in a displeased tone, "You we're supposed to be here at 0500 and it's 0515. Care to explain to me why you are late?"

Flash Sentry stood at attention and saluted. "Sorry sir."

As if not hearing him, Twilight's brother continued to chide him, "And look at your sloppy appearance, did you just roll out of bed or something?"

Cadance silently rolled her eyes.

"I have no excuse sir," Flash Sentry replied formally.

"Maybe some laps around the palace would help you be on time in the future." Shinning Armor said looking him over, "And dressed to the standards of a soldier of Equestria."

"It was my fault." Twilight said coming to the rescue, "I was dragging my hooves getting ready, if not for Flash helping me; I may have been even later."

"All right, I'll let it slide this time." He then gave Twilight Special Some Pony a scathing look, "But I don't want to see this again? Understood, Lieutenant Sentry?"

"Yes sir." The young colt replied.

"Come on, Sweetie." Cadance intervened, "Let's give the love birds a chance to say their goodbyes."

Once Shinning Armor and Cadance moved away Twilight quickly hugged Flash Sentry, "You're sure you understand how to use the mirror I gave you?" Twilight asked, as her eyes moistened.

"Given you've explained it to me about six or seven times and left written instructions I think I'll manage," Flash Sentry chuckled, "You just come back soon, okay?"

"I will, I promise." Twilight wept, "I miss you all ready."

As she moved to kiss him, Flash put a hoof out to stop her and said, "Please babe, not in front of your brother."

"Hush," Twilight replied and then kissed him passionately, "I love you."

"I love you too, Twilight, with all my heart." He replied sincerely, barely keeping his composure.

Pinkie Pie glanced anxiously at the entrance to the room, "Has anyone seen Cheese?"

"I'm sorry, Pinkie." Cadance replied, "He hasn't arrived yet."

"Oh," Pinkie's ears wilted, "Well if he does show up, give him a hug and tell him I said good bye."

"I will." Cadance replied, "You have my word."

The large metal door to the Hall of Mirrors opened and Princess Celestia peered through, "It's time."

Twilight and Spike moved forward with their friends behind them entering a massive stone hall way. It was lined with mirrors of all shapes and sizes, glowing many different colors. The light was bight and dazzling, but not painful to look at as a feeling of mystery and power ebbed and flowed like a beating heart. Once they had entered, Luna shut the door behind them.

Celestia lead them down a ways until they came to a large full length mirror, glowing white with magic. Stopping she said, "It's time, just because we aren't sure what to expect, when you arrive, you will be in your human forms. I can't stress enough how important it is for you to be vigilant." She then turned to Twilight, "Once you have crossed over and are able to do so, contact me to let me know you have arrived safely."

"I will." Twilight replied.

"Sister, they must go now." Luna said urgently.

"Very well, my little ponies, good luck." Celestia said.

The ponies all stood, looking anxiously at the mirror, as if silently debating who was going first. Then suddenly, with a loud whee! Pinkie Pie rushed forward diving through. The matter settled, one by one the rest went through, with Fluttershy being last, departing with a brief squeak.

Once they were gone, Celestia sighed heavily.

"What is it, sister?" Luna asked.

"I fear this is the beginning of the end." Celestia replied solemnly.

After thinking for a moment, Luna said, "Perhaps it is merely the end of the beginning?"

111111111111111111111111111111111111

One by one the ponies tumbled into total darkness landing on a hard concrete floor. The smell of mold and stale air hung about them as a thunderstorm raged outside. Lightening flashing through a small window just above them, briefly revealing a dusty cluttered basement.

"Is everyone okay?" Apple Jack asked.

"I'm fine." Twilight replied, "Spike, you okay?"

"I'll live." He grumbled.

"Every pony else?" Twilight asked.

"I'm okay," Rainbow Dash announced.

"Same here," Rarity said.

"I'm all right." Fluttershy said.

"Pinkie?" Twilight called out, "Pinkie Pie, are you okay?"

Suddenly a light shined in the darkness, as Pinkie stood there with a flash light in her hand. "Look what I found?" She was in a human body, dressed in a pink T-shirt and a pair of blue skinny jeans and white tennis shoes.

"Never mind that!" Rainbow Dash, said jumping up, looking over the pair of torn jeans and gray hooded sweat shirt she was wearing, "Look at us!"

"Blan sakes!" Apple Jack commented holding her hands out in front of her with a horrified expression, "What in the name of Celestia happened to my hooves?" Looking herself over, she saw she was dressed in jeans, work boots and a brown flannel with a white t-shirt underneath. Quickly snatching her cowboy hat off the floor she held it and asked in a panicked tone, "And where did these clothes come from?"

"Don't worry," Twilight commented, dusting off her purple tank top and jeans, "You get used to it."

Rarity examined the blue and white striped dress, she was wearing, "Even in this form, I still look fabulous."

"Umm," Fluttershy said timidly from the darkness. "Could someone shine the light over here?"

Pinkie did as asked, revealing Fluttershy to be wearing a pair of tan knee high kakis with many pockets and yellow T-shirt and ankle high black boots. Upon seeing this, Fluttershy merely smiled and said, "I like it."

"What did that mirror do to us?" Rainbow Dash asked fearfully.

"It wasn't the mirror, it was a spell meant to help us fit in with the local population. We can change back at will, remember?" Twilight concentrated and in the blink of an eye she was her alicorn self, "See?"

"Perhaps maybe we should all return to our normal shape for the time being." Rarity suggested.

"I don't know if that is such a good idea," Twilight replied, shifting back, "One, we don't know what we are going to bump into here yet and two this place isn't exactly designed for ponies."

"Twilight has a point, ya'll." Apple Jack said in agreement, "Let's just roll with the punches until we get things a bit more squared away."

A loud crash of thunder outside caused them all to jump and whimper. When it had passed Twilight said, "We'd better go look around."

"Twilight, given how small I am, I'm a lot less noticeable then you all are. I could scout this place out and tell you if there is anything you need to worry about." Spike offered, with a hopeful expression.

"I'd rather my number one assistant stay with me, Spike." Twilight said, giving him a pat on the head, "Given what is going on, I want you nearby to help."

"Fine," Spike grumbled, with a displeased scowl, "More like you want to baby me again," "All right," Twilight said, summoning her courage, "Let's head upstairs."

They walked up the old creaky wooden staircase entering a large kitchen that hadn't seen use in decades. The tile floor was cracked and the counter tops covered in brown grime. The stove was covered in some sort of black sludge which was also smeared over the front of the old refrigerator. Dirty pots and pans sat, abandoned in an empty sink and the cupboards were in horrific shape, with most of the doors missing. The entire place smelled of rot and mold as a large rat scampered across the floor disappearing into the darkness with an angry squeak.

"Ick," Rarity said looking it over, "This place is just simply ghastly."

"The rest of it might not be so bad." Twilight suggested, forcing a smile, "I hope."

On the first floor, they found a dining room, living room as well and what looked like a pantry and a study. All were in terrible condition. Several windows were broken, and the walls were covered in holes and spray painted with various names, expressions and tags of vandals who had visited over the years. Beer and liquor bottles and trash were scattered about everywhere from illicit parties as well as various odds and ends left by hobos that had taken up residence here and there over the years. The furniture was old, most of it mismatched pieces varying in color and style, and a great deal of it torn and stained from time and abuse.

As they explored the upstairs, they found six bedrooms, each with a modest bedroom set, seemingly untouched for decades. While five of the rooms were in reasonable condition, when they opened the door to the sixth one, they found water pouring from a massive hole where the ceiling had collapsed long ago.

"Looks like two ponies are going to have to share." Twilight said.

"I can share a room with Apple Jack." Rarity suggested and turning to the farm pony she asked, "You don't mind, do you?"

"Not one bit." Apple Jack replied.

"Whoa, hold on a second!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed horrified, "Please tell me we're not actually considering sleeping here?"

"Celestia said to use it as a base of operations." Twilight replied, as if settling the question.

"She can't be serious!" Rainbow Dash said with disbelief, "I mean this place is a total disaster!"

"It's really not so bad." Fluttershy commented, "I mean, it could be a whole lot worse."

"How?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I have to agree with Rainbow Dash here," Rarity chimed in, "Celestia may have thought we could use this house, but it's obvious she had no idea what horrid condition it's in."

"Aw come on, this place looks like it is set up for Nightmare Night, and Nightmare Night means free candy. So it can't be that bad." Pinkie said cheerfully.

"Pinkie Pie," Rainbow Dash said, raising an eyebrow, "You are so random."

"Come on ya'll, I know it looks bad but nothin that can't be fixed. I bet if we work together we can get this place shined up like a new penny in no time!" Apple Jack said confidently.

"That sounds like a plan," Twilight replied, "but first I think we should get settled in and start fresh in the morning. I don't know about the rest of you but I didn't sleep much last night and two, I need to contact Princess Celestia and let her know we have arrived."

111111111111111111

A short time later, Pinkie Pie snored on a couch downstairs with Spike sound asleep on her chest as Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash started a small cleaning effort in the kitchen while talking about their new surroundings. In the master bedroom, Twilight talked with Flash Sentry over a small mirror as Apple Jack and Rarity headed into their selected room for the night.

As Rarity closed the door, Apple Jack said, "Now that I think about it, I betcha I can set up a nice work area for you in here."

"You're such a sweat heart, Darling." Rarity said, wrapping her arms around Apple Jack's waist, and kissing her neck, "It's one of the reasons I love you."

"Con-sarn it, Rarity," Apple Jack said moving away, "Do you want the others to find out?"

"That we're special some ponies? Yes Apple Jack, want to tell the whole world how much I love you." Rarity said, with a starry eyed expression as she went on dramatically. "I want to proclaim it from the ramparts of Canterlot Castle for all of Equestria to hear."

"Think more practical like for once," Apple Jack said gently, as she took her hands, "You know how ponies will react when they find out were keepin company."

"Oh Darling, I know how some ponies will have a problem with it, but I don't care." Rarity said cheerfully, "I only know that I am madly in love with you, to Tartarus with what other ponies think."

"Yes, and I love you too, but you know how my Earth Pony family is." Apple Jack replied ominously, "If they find out I'll be disowned!"

"How would they? Do you seriously think our best friends are going to tell if we ask them not too?" Rarity asked.

"I don't know, Twilight has a big mouth sometimes." Apple Jack replied.

"Pinkie Pie has helped her great deal with that." Rarity replied, moving closer, "Now Darling, I want to explore these new forms of ours," She said putting her hand on the Farm Pony's cheek, "I want to know every inch and curve of my beautiful farm girl," She kissed her, "It will be just like the first time, all over again."

"Cut it out," Apple Jack said anxiously, as she tried not to smile, "What if the others hear?"

"Sweetie Belle never did," Rarity replied as she started to kiss her hand working up her arm, "In fact, we've been sneaking around for over a month now and so far no pony has any idea."

Gasping as Rarity planted soft kisses on her skin, Apple Jack said, "Ponies feathers," and holding her close, she kissed the Fashionista passionately as they fell on the bed.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The next morning, the sound of a weed whacker woke Daniel from his sleep, his head throbbing from his usual hang over. Rolling over in bed, he peered out his bedroom window to see a young blonde woman in a cowboy hat clearing the weeds from around the old white farm house across from the one he lived in.

Reaching over for his cell phone, he checked the time and seeing it was noon decided to get up. His small downstairs bedroom was a disaster, with dirty clothes laying everywhere. His chair and desk both buried in trash and old beer cans as an overflowing ash tray sat on his nightstand like some hideous monument to his new life. The small room reeked of old laundry and stale beer mixed with the stench of cigarettes and some other unidentifiable odors emanating from dirty dishes and old food containers.

He had been living there for almost six months, having moved in a few months after a drunk driver had taken Lisa from him. After that, school, sports and life in general had seemed meaningless and he needed a change of scene. He had found one when Lisa's old high school friend, Sunset Shimmer offered to let him move in with her and her friends. With the large settlement he had received following the accident, he didn't really need to work and had more or less been drinking and smoking his life away. He had felt hollow and dead inside, like his heart had stopped but his body had yet to respond with the sweet oblivion of death. In the end, he was content to wallow in his despair, in this little remote country area far away from his old life that no long existed.

His hair was long now, reaching down to his shoulders. His face was pale and gaunt, bearing a brown un-kept beard coupled with a tired and worn expression as he rolled out of bed. Staggering around, he picked up a few pairs of jeans, sniffing each one to see which was cleanest. After selecting a passable pair, moved on to find a shirt while debating taking a shower, something that had become a Bi- weekly event.

Just as he found a clean-ish shirt, he heard talking outside. Looking, he saw the woman who had been doing the weed eating, talking to the caretaker Gus. He was an old local country bumpkin in a cowboy hat and jeans who drove an old white pickup truck that seemed about to die. Gus was contracted by Sunset and several other local people to take care of the yard work as well as serve as a basic handy man, seemingly able to fix anything. From what Daniel could hear, he was offering his services to the neighbor, who had the thickest country accent Daniel had ever heard.

Losing interest as their conversation moved to a discussion about joys of manual labor and farm work, Daniel grabbed his pack of cigarettes from the night stand and decided to head to the kitchen. There, watching from the windows, were his roommates Isaac and Taylor and his best friend James.

Isaac was a short thin man, with tan skin. Dressed like a hood rat, he wore low hanging pants that exposed his boxers, a black T-shirt with some sort of band logo on it and a backwards ball cap. Taylor, his girlfriend, was a short curvy girl with expensive taste in clothes. Her blonde hair was cut to the jaw line and her makeup was done exquisitely. She had been Sunset Shimmer's college roommate and the two had become fast friends. When Sunset Shimmer had decided to rent this house, she had decided to come as well, bringing Isaac along for the ride.

James was Daniel best friend whom he had met through Sunset Shimmer. He was a tall, thin man, with long red hair and a matching short neatly trimmed beard. He wearing his usual polo shirt and slacks, complete with dress shoes. No matter what was going on or the time of day, he always smelled of strong cologne something Daniel had yet to get used to, especially in close quarters. Since Daniel had moved in, James had made it his so called mission to get him on the road to recovery. That road being the pursuit of alcohol, pot and meaningless sex with as many women as possible. Daniel had wondered a few times if this was healthy, but Sunset Shimmer had assured him he just needed more time before he felt like moving forward with something practical. Given how he had felt, Daniel didn't argue.

Walking in, Daniel lit a cigarette and exhaling a long cloud of smoke asked, "What's going on?"

"We apparently have neighbors," James replied.

"I didn't even see a moving truck," Taylor commented, "It's almost as if they just showed up here last night during the storm."

"Maybe they're aliens?" Isaac joked.

"Looking at their hair and eyes, I'd almost believe that." Taylor commented.

"If those are aliens," James said looking out the window at Rarity as she swept the ponies' front porch, "Beam me up, Scotty."

Taylor rolled her blue eyes, "Don't you think about anything else besides getting laid?"

James smiled smugly, "What else is there worth thinking about?"

Taylor rolled her eyes and said, "Pig,"

The sound of footsteps signaled the arrival of Sunset Shimmer and her boyfriend Mark. She was dressed red and yellow shirt and black skinny jeans, with a pair of women's dock martens on her feet.

Mark towered over her, reaching six foot six. He had Red-ish brown hair and was dressed in a pair of faded jeans and a sleeveless black T-shirt which showed off his powerful build. Off of his hip hung a large hatch back knife, which he never was without. Of all the people in the house, Mark was the one Daniel liked the least, believing him to be borderline Sociopath. While the two had butted heads from time to time, Daniel had done his best to keep the peace for Sunset Shimmer's sake. Mark on the other hand seemed to be under the delusion that Daniel was somehow one of his closest friends and he was found of informing him of every sick and twisted thing that entered his mind.

"Check out the new neighbors," Mark said looking out the window.

Upon seeing them, Sunset Shimmer beamed and said, "Wait here a sec." and quickly moved towards the front door.

:"Where are you going?" Mark asked.

"To say hello to an old friend," She replied quickly, as she rushed out of the house.

1111111111111111111111111111111

Sunset Shimmer walked down the walk way and across the yard with an overjoyed expression. Upon seeing her, Twilight walked out to meet her half way, with Spike following close behind.

"Twilight, it's so good to see you again. "Sunset Shimmer greeted, giving her a hug, "I must admit, seeing you here is happy surprise."

Caught off guard by such a friendly greeting, Twilight gave her a confused look and said, "Huh?"

"You must have threatened Celestia's fragile ego so she pushed you away." She replied, in a knowing way, "I am so glad you came to me afterwards. Believe me, I know how hard it is, but I can help you through it."

"Sunset Shimmer, I don't know what you are talking about, but I am here to place you under arrest and bring you back to Equestria. There, you will face trial for High Treason and use of dark magic." Twilight informed her grimly.

Sunset Shimmer laughed "you can't be serious?"

"I am," Twilight replied solemnly, "Now we can spare ourselves a lot of misery if you'll just come quietly. Otherwise, I'll have to take you by force."

Sunset Shimmer laughed hard at that, "You and what army? You're friends? You ponies won't last a week in this world on your own."

"I defeated you once before." Twilight countered.

"That was high school, Twilight. This is the real world and here you and your friends are nothing more than fish out of water." Sunset Shimmer replied flatly. "Without my help, Earth will eat you alive which is the reason why Celestia sent you here. Despite what she may have told you, you're on Earth because Princess Insecuria can't stand to have you in Equestria anymore. Now please, let's end this foolishness, we're friends after all. I know this is hard for you to hear, but I wouldn't be a good friend if I kept the truth from you. Believe me, once you know what I know, you'll see things my way. With your help, together we can make a real difference for every pony in Equestria."

Twilight paused for a moment and then asked,"What happened to you Sunset? I left you in good hands and you were doing so well. Why didn't you continue to embrace the magic of friendship?"

"I did and it was wonderful, but High school ends eventually, Twilight. After graduation, while we try to stay in touch, they went their ways and I went mine. My way led me on a path of discovery about both myself and the truth about our so called mentor. Please, come with me there is someone you just have to meet who will explain everything."

"What do you mean?" Twilight asked, "The Dark power you've allied yourself with?"

"No, another student Celestia drove away," Seeing Twilight's puzzled expression Sunset Shimmer asked, "Do you think you're the second student of hers?" Her eyes widened, "Oh my God, you do, don't you? Well unbeknownst to you, Celestia has trained many students. Each time one becomes too powerful for her fragile ego she drives them off. She even turned on her own sister when Luna finally came into her own."

"You're lying." Twilight said angrily.

"Am I?" Sunset Shimmer said in a knowing manner, "Don't worry, time will prove I am telling the truth. Celestia is all love and kindness until you show her up and then she reveals her true colors. When she does ponies always get hurt."

- "I won't listen to these lies! "Twilight said sharply, "Now are you going to come with me not?"

Sunset Shimmer raised her hands and said,"Fine, don't believe me, but you'll find out soon enough what Celestia is really like." She turned to go,"You can try and make a futile attempt to apprehend me, but you won't succeed. And don't worry, no matter how long it takes or what happens, I won't hold a grudge. The moment you see the light, I'll be waiting with open arms.

As she walked away Spike asked, "What was that all about?"

Looking down at him with a mixture of confusion and concern, Twilight said, "I wish I knew."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111

A short while later, Sunset Shimmer was sitting on her and Mark's bed in the master bedroom talking on her cell phone. Mark sat behind her watching with an indulgent expression.

"Yes," she paused, "Last night," She smiled with nervous eyes and said, "Uh huh, don't worry I'll handle it. Besides, it won't take long for her to see the light now that she is away from Celestia." She nodded and said, "Yep, talk to you soon," and hung up.

"I still don't see what the big deal is," Mark said, as she put her phone down..

"The big deal is Twilight has a habit of interfering. I told you what happened in high school." Sunset Shimmer replied.

"Yes, but this isn't high school," Mark countered, "If she tries anything we'll make short work of her."

Summoning her magic, Sunset Shimmer extended her hand and pulled a small lock box from front under the foot of the bed and brought it to her. Opening it, she revealed six spheres of stone, five glowing with a crimson red light. "The elements of Strife: Despair, Deceit, Betrayal, Cruelty and Selfishness. Their almost complete and will form the sixth element of Dark Magic. Then, with that power in our hands, Hydia and I will finally be able put that control freak Celestia in her place."

"All of which you have told me before," Mark commented, "So, where's the hang up?"

"Twilight's timing couldn't be worse, if she learns what we are doing, it could spoil everything." Sunset Shimmer replied.

Mark chuckled, "how? I mean she looks pretty harmless to me."

"Don't under estimate her, just because she is a pony." Sunset Shimmer said warily.

"Speaking of your race," Mark put his hands on her shoulders and started giving her a massage, "Do all ponies worry this much, or just my girlfriend. " She closed her eyes as a euphoric smile crept across her face. His breath moved over her the back of her neck as he said confidently,"If they cause a problem," He kissed her on the ear, "we'll deal with it."

Turning, Sunset Shimmer grinned and gestured him forward with her finger, "Come here."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

That evening, Twilight had them all assemble in the living room for a meeting. After they took their seats, she said in a chipper voice, "First off, I just want to say the house looks much better than it did when we first arrived."

"I'll say," Apple Jack commented, "At least now it's somewhat livable. It'll still take some time to patch up the holes and get rid of all that graffiti, but it's coming along nicely."

"Excellent," She turned to Rarity, "How did the inventory go?"

"Very well," Rarity replied, "In fact, when I was going through the basement I came across a lucky find. I found some note books explaining much about how things work in the Earth realm and thankfully a chest of bits as well as some human money. It turns out; we're in a rural area, just a few minutes from a small town named Oaksville. The house we live in was apparently an old farm house built nearly a hundred years go by a group of humans called the Williams family. The house across the front yard was built later as the family grew and didn't want to split up. Apparently, Celestia bought this one from them to establish an outpost. The other has been rented out ever since the family relocated further out of town.

There is park next door. Once I was sure I had a lay out of the land I followed a map through the woods out back to the park and a pay phone. I contacted something called the power company. We should have lights and water by tomorrow." She then started handing out pieces of paper, "These have the house address on them, in case you need it."

"Excellent work, Rarity," Twilight began and then turned to Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash "How did it go with that old Vehicle out back?"

"Well, it's called a Van," Rainbow Dash explained, "I found the keys in the kitchen closet. I then used a notebook Rarity found to figure out how it worked and with a little mechanical know how managed to get it started."

"Do you think you can operate it?" Twilight asked.

"It doesn't seem that hard Twilight, though I think we might need to practice a bit first." Fluttershy said.

"Fantastic." Twilight said cheerfully, "Looks like we're off to a great start then."

"How did it go with Sunset Shimmer?" Rarity asked.

"Not well," Twilight replied, "She refused to come quietly and I still have no idea what she is up too."

"What are we going to do about that, Sugar Cube?" Apple Jack asked.

"Maybe we if go over there and ask her again, really, really, really nice and bring some cupcakes she might change her mind?" Pinkie Pie suggested.

"I don't think that will work." Twilight replied grimly.

"Then we go over there and drag her back kicking and screaming." Rainbow Dash said brashly.

"Until we have a better idea of what is going on its too dangerous," Twilight replied, "For now, all we can do is wait until we learn more."

"I have an idea!" Spike said excitedly, "Everyone but Sunset Shimmer thinks I am a dog, right?"

"As far as we know," Twilight replied.

"Well, tomorrow morning why don't I go over there and snoop around?" Spike suggested.

Twilight shook her head, "Out of the question."

"Come on Twilight, as far as the humans are concerned I am just a stupid animal who can't even talk. As long as I keep away from Sunset Shimmer I should be fine." Spike argued.

"It's too dangerous, Spike." Twilight said flatly, "I am not going to argue with you about this."

Spike scowled, "I thought we agreed you weren't going to baby me so much anymore."

"I am not babying you." Twilight replied heatedly, "Until we know what's going on, it's too dangerous for any of us to set hoof near there."

"Unfortunately Twilight, unless one of us takes a risk to find out what she's up too, it's going to continue to be that way." Rarity pointed out, "I don't like it either, but Spikey-Wikey's plan is our best option as far as I can see. If we continue to sit and wait by the time we find out what is going on may be too late."

"Come on, Twilight, let me do this." Spike pleaded, "I promise, I'll be careful."

Twilight sat silently mulling over what Rarity had said. As much as she hated it, she knew her friend was right. If they continued to wait passively by the time they finally discovered what Sunset Shimmer's plan was, it would be when Equestria was invaded. If they were going to discover what it was and stop her before that, it was going to take risks. While she didn't like the thought of putting any of her friends in harm's way, she didn't have a choice. After a few more moments of silence, Twilight sighed and said, "Fine," She gave him a stern look, "but you don't leave our sight while you're over there."

"I won't I promise!" Spike said, wagging his tail enthusiastically, "You won't regret this, Twilight!"  
>Scratching him behind the ears she said, "I know I won't," and then thought silently, I hope.<p>

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapter 2

**This Fanfiction was written for the ADULT FANS of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. While this is not a Clop fiction or porn, certain themes, scenes and storylines may not be suitable for a younger audience. Reader discretion is advised.**

The next morning the front door of the ponies' house opened and Spike quickly rushed down the front steps and across the long yard to the human's house. Once he had crossed the divide between the two homes, he dived into some bushes lining the front for cover. While he was too small to peer into the downstairs level, from the looks of things everyone one was still asleep. Catching sight of a small window just above the ground, he cautiously peered in. He saw a finished basement, with pool and air hockey tables and a fully stocked bar. Laying on one of the leather couches, James snored peacefully, as Bugs Bunny and Elmer Fudd went through their usual Saturday morning shenanigans on a large flat screen T.V.

An unfamiliar skunk like aroma crept through the air catching his attention. Deciding to investigate he scampered to the side of the house careful not to go around it. There, He heard voices engaged in conversation. He considered moving closer to hear, but glancing back, saw Twilight anxiously watching every move he made from a window. The look on her face silently telling him he had gone far enough for her comfort and desperately wanted him to come back.

Unable to make out anything the voices said; he considered going around to the back where he could hear them clearly. However, Twilight's orders to stay in view expressly forbid that. Then again, she did tend to be over protective and talking to her about it hadn't done anything to help the situation. While technically he was a baby, he certainly wasn't a hatchling anymore and could take care of himself. Maybe it was time to prove to her he could handle things by just taking a quick look. He could slip in and slip out and be back in no time, possibly bring vital information with him. Twilight would be so proud and would finally see he didn't need her babying him anymore. Making up his mind, he darted around the corner rushing around to back yard.

Sitting on a modest back porch, he saw Daniel, Mark and Isaac, drinking their coffee and passing a small joint between the three of them.

"Hey," Isaac began, sitting up from his chair as he passed to Mark, "Is that a dog?"

Cocking his head slightly, Daniel said, "Yeah, looks like a terrier of some kind."

Isaac squinted and asked, "Is it really purple and green? Or am I just that high?"

"No," Mark replied, studying their canine visitor with suspicion, "It's purple and green all right."

"I've never seen a dog that color." Isaac commented.

"Maybe its coat is dyed or something." Daniel suggested, exhaling a long cloud of smoke, "I mean people do that these days."

"It's probably the new neighbors' dog." Isaac suggested, "I mean, you've seen their hair right?"

Evil smile crossed Mark's face and standing up, he said, "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" Isaac asked.

"To get the housewarming present Sunset got me." Mark replied.

As Spike pretended to sniff a small tree, Isaac and Daniel contemplated him through their drug induced haze. A moment later, Mark appeared carrying a pellet gun.

"Dude seriously?" Daniel said sitting up.

Without answering, Mark pumped the gun once and took aim as Isaac watched with a gleeful expression. The sound of a pop was followed by a cry of surprise and pain from Spike. As he rolled around on the grass whimpering, Isaac laughed hard nearly falling out of his chair as he said, "That was epic!"

Mark pumped the gun again and said, "You ain't seen nothing yet."

"The neighbors are going to call the cops." Daniel warned.

"Don't be such a pussy." Mark said, as he took aim.

"Ouch!" Spike shrieked as the next shot struck him painfully in the hind quarters, causing him to leap to his feet. In panic and obvious to the world around him as he rushed about, he screamed again as another pellet struck him in the back of the head.

"That's enough." Daniel said.

"Jesus Daniel, lighten up." Isaac said, "He's only stinging it. Besides, it's trespassing anyway."

"Still man, quit it." Daniel protested.

Pumping the gun again, Mark said, "I think not."

Mark fired again causing Spike to yell, as he darted back and forth, frantically screaming, "Twilight! Please, some-pony help me!"

"Dude," Isaac's brown eyes widened, "Is it talking?"

"Okay Mark, you've had your fun now stop." Daniel said heatedly.

"So it can talk, can it?" Mark said cheerfully, as he pumped the gun several times to increase its power, "Let's see if it can sing."

"You're going to hurt it." Daniel said standing up, "Cut it out all ready."

"Don't be such a baby." Mark replied with irritation, "It's just a dog." And raising the gun again, he said, "Get ready to yodel mongrel."

Suddenly Fluttershy appeared out of nowhere followed by Twilight who Scooped Spike into her arms. As Twilight held her sobbing friend close, Fluttershy glared at the three of them, "How dare you!" She screeched angrily, "Hurting a poor defenseless creature like that just for fun! Who do you think you are?! You should be absolutely ashamed of yourselves!"

"Whatever," Mark replied disinterestedly.

Furious at his response, Fluttershy continued her angry tirade, "I have half a mind to find your mothers and tell them what you've been doing, you naughty little monkeys!"

Rolling his eyes Mark aimed at her and said, "Target Acquired."

Seeing this, Isaac called out to them. "I'd start running if I were you."

`Twilight turned her back to shield Spike, bracing herself for the shot. Fluttershy looked Mark dead in the eyes with an expression that was akin to a mother counting down to a spanking. Mark hesitated for a moment as she kept her stern unrelenting gaze upon him. All were silent as the two were locked in a cold, quiet show down. Then, Mark suddenly threw the air gun aside and stormed back into the house slamming the sliding glass door behind him.

As Fluttershy and Twilight turned to go, Isaac looked over at Daniel, "Umm, what just happened?"

Daniel didn't respond, he merely looked down at the pellet gun lying on the deck and smiled with quiet satisfaction.

222222222222222222

When they walked back into the house, Twilight rushed over and put Spike on the Kitchen table. As Fluttershy looked him over, the princess' voice was near panic as she asked, "Is he all right?"

"Just a few welts," Fluttershy replied calmly, "I'll go get some ice."

Spike sniffled as he tried not to cry, "It didn't hurt that much." His eyes began to moisten, "My eyes are just watering because of the grass, "He lied badly, "Boy were they were lucky you two came! I was about to shift back and them what happens when you mess with a dragon!"

Both Fluttershy and Twilight exchanged looks, "I know you would have, Spike." Twilight replied as she pulled him close in a comforting embrace, "I bet they would have been really scared too."

"You bet they would have been!" he struggled to hold back his tears, as his voice began to crack, "But I wasn't scared at all!"

Stroking his head, Twilight tightened her embrace, "You're very brave, Spike."

Turning his head into her chest to hide his face, unable to hold it in any longer, Spike began to sob quietly. Giving him his dignity, Fluttershy left as Twilight held him close, rocking him gently, "Shhh, it's okay, it's over now."

2222222222222222222222222

Quiet as a mouse, Pinkie Pie snuck out the front door of the Ponies' house, and silently crossed the yard like a ninja. She had wanted to throw a party and invite the humans over but Twilight had been against the idea. Despite all of Pinkie's pleading the princess had firmly said no. However, she hadn't said anything about going over and introducing herself. Pinkie knew that all she had to do was go over there, say hi, and suddenly these humans would be her friends. This plan had never failed, even when she used it on a Grumpy mule that had done everything he could to chase her off. No on pony could resist Pinkie Pie! NO PONY!

Walking up the front steps, she knocked on the door.

Opening it, Isaac's eyes widened and he said, "Please be looking for me."

"Hi!" Pinkie greeted cheerfully, "My name is Pinkie Pie and I live next door. I wanted to come over and introduce myself. I would have put together a hello party but my friend Twilight said no."

"Well her loss," Isaac chuckled "We're partying right now, if you'd like to come in."

"Would I?!" Pinkie said enthusiastically, almost jumping into the air, "I love to party!"

Suddenly Taylor appeared at the door, her happy expression darkening the moment she saw Pinkie, "Who is this, dear?" She asked through her teeth.

"One of the girls from next door, her name is Pinkie." Isaac began, looking her up and down again, "Pinkie, this is my girlfriend Taylor."

Pinkie leapt forward and gave Taylor a huge hug, "Nice to meet you!"

Pulling away, Taylor said in a sour voice, "Charmed."

"She wanted to know if she could party with us, and I said sure." Isaac announced.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Taylor asked, "I mean we have stuff lying out."

"Blah," Isaac said, with a dismissive wave of his hand, "You're cool, right Pinkie?"

"Of course I am cool!" Pinkie replied in a chipper tone, "I wrote the book on cool! I've won an award for the coolest Pony in Ponyville several times running!"

"Awesome!" Isaac said, "Well, we were just about to fire up the bong, care to join us?"

"Sure!" Pinkie Pie replied, and as they let her in, she asked, "Umm, what's a bong?"

Taylor smacked her forehead as Isaac said, "First timer, eh?"

Pinkie shrugged, "I guess,"

"Wanna get high?" Isaac asked.

"I've gotten high before." Pinkie said proudly,"Like this one time when Rainbow Dash was hanging out with this meanie, mean pants named Gilda, I got all these balloons..."

"Not high like that," Isaac said, stopping her, "I mean getting stoned."

"Stoned? Like turned to stone? What's fun about that?" Pinkie asked confused.

Taylor rolled her eyes and said, "He means smoking weed. You know, weed. Pot, Cannabis?"

Pinkie Pie thought for a moment and cocking her head said, "What's Cannabis?"

"Are you from Mars or something?" Taylor asked, not even attempting to hide her contempt.

"No, I'm from Equestria." Pinkie Pie replied. Suddenly her eyes widened, "You won't tell anyone I told you that, right?"

Throwing up her hands, Taylor turned to her boyfriend and said, "Oh my God, she is totally clueless! How do you know she won't call the cops?"

"Now, now, I was a first timer once, as were you." Isaac rebuked her gently. He then said, "Pinkie, it would be my honor to get you high for the first time."

"Okay," Pinkie said cheerfully.

"This is a bad idea." Taylor commented ominously.

"It will be fine baby," Isaac replied, "Trust me."

"Where have I heard that before?" His girlfriend replied sarcastically.

They took her into the basement, where James was busy setting up a large glass bong. Looking up he smiled and said, "Who's the hottie?"

"A newbie," Isaac explained, "Her name is Pinkie and she has never smoked up before."

James grinned like a man who just won the lottery as he looked her over, "Well now you're in for a treat. Tonight Isaac picked up the good stuff."

"The Good stuff?" Pinkie Pie asked.

Isaac took a large Ziploc bag of Marijuana out of his pocket and handed it to her, "Smell this."

Pressing it up to her nose, Pinkie said, "It smells kind of funny."

"Wait till you try it," He turned towards James, "Speaking of which, are we ready?"

"Just waiting on Daniel," James replied, "Sunset and Mark won't be joining us, tonight is their date night."

Isaac smiled, "More for us."

At that moment Daniel came downstairs and seeing Pinkie Pie said, "Umm, Hi."

"How ya doing?" Pinkie replied.

"Daniel, meet Pinkie Pie," Taylor said as if the Pinkie Pony's name was a curse, "Isaac invited her to smoke with us."

"She's one of the new neighbors." Isaac explained, "You don't mind, do you?"

"Not at all, it'll be nice to have some fresh blood in the mix." Daniel said.

With that, all of them formed a circle around a large glass coffee table as James slid the bong over to Pinkie Pie, "Guests take greens."

"What do I do?" she asked.

"Just place your mouth on that end over there, and when I light this end inhale slowly." James explained

"And then what happens?" Pinkie asked.

Isaac grinned, "You'll see."

Pinkie did as instructed as James lit the bowl piece. As the water bubbled a white cloud filled the bong's glass chamber. Pinkie coughed hard for a few seconds and gasped, "How is this fun?"

"One more hit." Isaac suggested.

"I don't know," Pinkie Pie said, looking at the bong warily, "If it makes you cough like that, it can't be good."

Isaac flashed a snake like smile, "It is, trust me."

Wordlessly, Pinkie Pie took another hit, and coughing hard she said, "I don't see why you call this getting high? This is just awful!"

"Just wait a few seconds." Daniel replied.

Moving out of the way so Taylor could go next, Pinkie Pie sat on one of the nearby couches as the others all took their turns. Suddenly the world became strange and for a moment it seemed like everything was getting bigger as strange thoughts crept into her mind. She felt a strong craving for cup cakes and a cold mug of cider as her mouth felt dry and her vision slightly hazy.

She was struck with a terrifying thought. What if Twilight suddenly showed up at the door angry she was over here? What if she banned her from ever leaving the house, What if she sent her back to Equestria! What if Celetia sent the royal guard over here right now to arrest her? What if they brought papa pie and he gave her a spanking!

Like a TV channel changing, she began to wonder why humans had five fingers. She contemplated this question with the utmost seriousness as she began to studying her own hand, moving it back and forth in front her

Putting on some Kottonmouth Kings, James asked, "Do you like the music, Pinkie? Cause if not I can change it?"

"Dude, she's high, you could be banging pots and pans together for all she cares." Isaac giggled,"How are you feeling, Pinkie?" After a moment of silence he said, "Pinkie?" he waved his hand in front of her face, "Dude, she's baked!"

"Right on." James replied.

"More like retarded." Taylor grumbled.

"Speaking of baking, I kind of want some cupcakes," Pinkie giggled, "Oat Cupcakes, deep fried with hot sauce."

"Right on," Daniel smiled, "Anything deep fried is always good."

"Do you like games, Pinkie?" James asked.

"Games, like what kind of games?" She asked, sitting up.

"How about we play cursed deck?" Isaac suggested.

Glaring like demon, Taylor semi shrieked, "Seriously?"

"Cursed Deck sound good," James said, following Isaac's lead.

"Guys, isn't she a little new to this to be playing that?' Daniel asked.

"Oh don't be such a kill joy;" James said cheerfully, "Pinkie's got enough of her wits about her to know what she's doing, "He poked her eliciting another giggle, "Don't you Pinkie?"

"Sure." Pinkie replied, and then said, "Though if it's a card game, I don't know if me playing is really fair."

Not interested in watching the horror that was about to unfold, Daniel silently debated intervening. During his time at college and even in highschool he had heard of many innocent girls being pressured into doing stuff they would regret later while under the influence. While he had intervened in the past, he knew he wasn't up for an argument tonight. Deciding to avoid the drama and withdrawal from the situation, he staggered upstairs to look for something to munch on.

"It's not the type of game that requires much skill. Everyone draws a card and the one with the lowest card is the loser. The loser has to do a dare picked out of this bag." Isaac explained as he held up a well worn, small black sack.

"Well, it's not that I am worried about that. I mean sometimes parties can get pretty crazy where I am from." Pinkie explained, "It's just my Pinkie sense makes card games unfair to other players."

"Pinkie sense?" Isaac asked, "What are you psychic or something?"

"I don't know about that." Pinkie replied, "I just know what the cards are before I see them sometimes."

"Hmm," James began skeptically, "Can you now?" he looked over at Isaac, with a smile of victory, "Shall we put our new friend's ability to the test?"

"I'm down. We'll do it this way, we draw a card and if Pinkie guesses wrong she has to do a dare." Isaac replied, as another snake like smile crossed his face.

"Nah, let's start small," James began, winking at him, "If Pinkie loses, she has to flash us."

"Okie, Dokey, Loki." Pinkie replied.

Like a kid about to open his presents on Christmas, Isaac picked up a deck of cards off the table. After quickly shuffling them he said, "All right Pinkie, call the next card."

"Ace of Hearts," She announced, and sure enough, Isaac laid the Ace of hearts down on the table.

"Pure luck," James commented smugly, "There is no way you can keep that up."

"I seriously can." Pinkie replied, "And for some reason it's easier right now."

"Okay, same terms," Isaac drew another, "Let's see how you do this time."

"Three of clubs," Pinkie announced, guessing the card perfectly as Isaac began to draw them rapidly, "Queen of Diamonds, Jack of spades, ten of clubs, four of hearts."

"No way," Isaac said with amazement, looking at the cards on the table, "She got everyone of them right."

"I'm still not convinced," James said, "hand them to me."

Isaac did so and drawing one from the bottom James said, "Let's see if she how she does, this time."

"Five of hearts." Pinkie announced.

As the card landed on the table to the amazement of all, she was right again.

"Jesus Christ!" Taylor commented, a little freaked out, "How is she doing that?"

"Get out." James gasped with amazement.

Pinkie wilted, "Okay."

As she started to stand up, Isaac stopped her, "It's just an expression, Pinkie."

She sighed with relief, "Good, I was worried I might have gotten carried away or something. Sometimes, I get carried away. Well sometimes is like all the time."

"This Pinkie sense," Isaac began, "how does it work?'

"Well, I get a twitch a twitch and then I know what is going happen." Pinkie explained, "Like I can tell what card is going to appear be based on the combination of tingles I get."

"Is that all it does?" James asked.

"No I can predict falling objects, swinging doors, all sorts of stuff." Pinkie replied cheerfully.

"Can you predict when you're irritating people?" Taylor asked rudely.

"No," Pinkie admitted, "But it does keep me from getting into trouble sometimes. It used to drive my sisters crazy. Mama Pie couldn't catch me doing anything."

Isaac's jaw dropped, as he exclaimed, "This power can keep you from getting busted?!"

"Yep, yep," Pinkie replied, "Anytime I get a feeling like prickles on the back of my neck, I know I am about to get caught. It made mischief way easier when I was a little filly."

"Filly?" Taylor flashed a mocking smile, "What, are you a horse now or something?"

James gave Isaac's girlfriend a sideways glance of annoyance, "She's just smoked up, Taylor."

His previous plan abandoned, Isaac asked his next question like he was conducting a job interview, "Mind if we test this power more?"

"I don't mind one bit!" Pinkie said, regaining some of her usual enthusiasm, "One time my friend Twilight followed me around all day trying to figure out how it worked. After we narrowly escaped a hydria, she gave up."

"A Hydria," James commented, "interesting," and then made the gesture of smoking a joint.

"Isaac," Taylor began in a cold threatening tone, "Can I talk to you upstairs?"

"Now?" He asked annoyed.

"No later," Taylor said with angry sarcasm, "Yes now!"

Raising his hands in surrender, Isaac said, "Okay, okay."

"Don't worry guys," James replied, sitting next to Pinkie, "I'll keep the new girl company."

Walking up the stairs the two of them headed into the living room. Sitting in the Kitchen, Daniel, was in the process of taking a hot plate of chicken nuggets out of the microwave. Placing it on the counter as he went to grab the ketchup from the fridge he heard Taylor railing at Isaac.

"Do you want to explain to me what you're doing?!" She asked accusingly.

"Baby, you saw what she can do." Isaac said excitedly, "If she came with me when I worked, I'd never get busted. Think about it, you wouldn't have to worry about me getting arrested anymore."

"More like you want to keep playing until she slips up and ends up topless." Taylor accused him angrily.

"Baby," Isaac pleaded, "It's not like that. You know how things get with what I do. I'm trying to find out if she can really do this. The other stuff is all James."

"Oh stop lying all ready." Taylor said with annoyed frustration, "Let me have the deck and with a little sleight of hand, I'll show you just how psychic she is." She paused and the evil undertone her next comment sent a chill down's Daniel spine, "Among other things."

"I love you." Isaac said.

"You better." Taylor replied.

The two of them cackled evilly and Daniel knew he had to do something. While normally he would stay out of whatever evil thing they were doing, he couldn't let them harm a creature as innocent as Pinkie. But what could he do? Once they got the ball rolling there was little he could do to stop it. Thinking fast, before they had finished laughing, he grabbed his plate of chicken nuggets quickly rushed down the stairs.

When he got there, Pinkie was still on the couch, staring at a multi-colored lava lamp in the corner ooing and awing with fascination as the colored blobs moved inside it. James was busy at the entertainment center, setting up the next music playlist.

"Hey Pinkie, are you hungry?" Daniel said, showing her the nuggets.

"Ooo!" Pinkie said, standing up, "Those smell so good! Can I have one?" She practically tackled him as he retreated, "Huh? Can i? Can I? Can I?" Pinkie asked and giving him an adorable pout she said, "Pretty please, with sugar and hot sauce on top!"

"Catch me if you can!" He replied. Holding her attention with the plate, Daniel quickly led her up the stairs and to the front door. Opening it, he handed it to her and said, "Okay, all you have to do to get these is go home."

Taking it, she smiled and said "Okie, doki, Loki," and stuffing nuggets in her mouth, walked out the door.

Daniel breathed a sigh of relief as she pranced across the yard towards her house, greedily devouring the chicken nuggets along the way. Just as walked through the front door of her house, Isaac appeared, "Did Pinkie leave?"

"Yeah," Daniel replied, "I guess she got bored or something."

"Aw man," He said with disappointment, "Did you see that rack? And we were so close."

"I know," Daniel replied, silently adding in his head, that's what I was afraid of.

2222222222

The next morning, Daniel sat in the passenger seat of Mark's red pick-up truck as they returned from the morning cigarette run.

"So James and Isaac were putting the moves on the Pink haired one, eh?" Mark said with amusement, "I would have loved to have seen that."

"You didn't miss much," Daniel replied, "She left before it got anywhere, thankfully."

"Aw come on man," Mark nudged him gently with his elbow, "It always fun watching Isaac and James play their games. If they succeed you get to see boobs, if they fail it's hilarious. It's a total win, win."

"I guess," Daniel said disinterestedly.

Mark shook his head and said, "Daniel my friend, you seriously need to lighten up. Like that stuff with the dog the other day, it was freaking hilarious."

"If you say so," Daniel replied.

Mark turned down a long gravel drive way. As they headed towards the house, Daniel's heart skipped a beat as he noticed one of the girls from next door jogging on the side of the road. She had angular features, long rainbow colored hair pulled back into a pony tail and the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. She was dressed in a T-shirt and shorts which complimented her thin athletic body nicely. The more he looked at her the more ravishing she became as he fought not to stare at her perfect calves attached to the most gorgeous legs he had ever seen. The more he told himself to be polite and look away the more he was unable to turn his eyes from her. Without thinking, he quietly gasped, "Wow."

As Daniel raised his hand to wave, Mark said, "Check out Rainbow Brite."

"Mmm Hmm." Daniel said happily.

With a sinister smile Mark said, "Watch this."

Mark gunned the engine and racing by her, drove through a large puddle splashing Rainbow Dash head to toe with muddy water

Howling with laughter, Mark noticed Daniel's silence and said, "Come on man that was epic!"

Daniel didn't say anything. Looking back, he saw her waving her fist angrily, shouting something. Sighing deeply, he knew whatever chance he had of talking to her was gone forever. 222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Wet and covered in mud Rainbow Dash stormed into the house slamming the door behind her, "As of now I officially hate humans!" She roared, stomping into the living room.

Seeing the state she was in, Rarity exclaimed, "Oh my word! What in Equestria happened to you?"

"The Baboon squad! That's what happened to me!" She bellowed.

Apple Jack came out of the kitchen, "Are you okay, Sugar Cube?"

"No I am not okay!" Rainbow Dash said angrily.

"Rainbow Dash," Twilight said coming down the stairs, followed by Spike, "What happened?"

"I was going on a run and two of those monkeys from next door drove by and splashed me with muddy water!" She screamed, as she turned to go, "And I am going to go right over there and let both of them have it!"

"Whoa Nelly!" Apple Jack said moving forward to stop her, "You might want to calm down a might first."

"Apple Jack is right," Twilight said in agreement, "I think this is a job for a cooler head."

"What do you mean cooler head?" Rainbow Dash asked heatedly.

"Well, we don't know what Sunset Shimmer has been telling them about us." Twilight pointed out, "For all we know she may have told them all sorts of awful things."

"So what if she did? That's no excuse for what they did to me or Spike." Rainbow Dash argued, "And I know they did something to Pinkie Pie! I mean did you see how quiet she was last night? Or how many bowls of oats she ate when she got home?"

"Still, we should at least give them a chance." Twilight replied.

"What are you thinking, Twii?" Apple Jack asked warily.

"I am going over there to talk to them." Twilight announced,

"What!?" Spike squeaked.

"I am sure once they see we're not a threat they'll stop terrorizing us." Twilight replied with her usual cheerful confidence.

"Are you out of your mind?" Rainbow Dash asked, "If you go over there, those Baboons will do something horrible to you!"

"Stop calling them baboons," Twilight rebuked her firmly, "I know they seem like mean, heartless savages. But regardless of what they have done, they're still thinking beings." Twilight explained," And if they can think, I am sure they can be reasoned with. Especially once I show them we aren't a threat."

"Reason with them?! Are you kidding me?" Rainbow said with disbelief, "The only thing they seem to be capable of is being a pain in the flank!"

"I have to agree with Rainbow Dash here," Rarity chimed in, "So far they haven't shown anything but a talent for cruel and brutish behavior. Perhaps we should just avoid them as Princess Celestia suggested."

"Twii, I know you mean well, but if you go over there, I just know they'll do something plum awful to you." Apple Jack cautioned, "They ain't like us ponies and to be honest who knows what pile of horse apples you'll be putting your hoof in if you try this."

Twilight stood firm, "I don't believe that, and I am going to prove to you all that I'm right. This evening when I know they're all home, I am going over there to talk to them."

"Have it your way." Rainbow Dash said, raising her hands slightly as she turned to walk away, "But when this blows up in your face, don't say I didn't warn you."

22222222222222222222

That evening, Twilight walked with purpose as she crossed the yard between the two houses. Spike reluctantly followed beside her, anxiously looking about for any sign danger. Looking at their house, the princess took a deep breath to steel herself for what lay ahead.

"I still say this is a bad idea," Spike commented, "I mean, they did try to kill me after all."

"Saying they were trying to kill you is a bit of an exaggeration, don't you think?" Twilight countered.

"What else would you call it?!" Spike asked dramatically

"Well if Sunset Shimmer told them we were monsters they probably thought they were just defending themselves." Twilight smiled confidently, "In fact, the more I think about it, the more this whole mess looks like a big misunderstanding. "

"The more I think about it, the more this plan of yours looks like it's going to end in disaster." Spike replied grimly.

"Quiet, we're almost there." Twilight said, ending their conversation.

Seeing them approach, from the Kitchen's bay window, Taylor smiled evilly and looking over at Isaac said, "Mormons."

With a wicked smile and a nod, he turned and ran through the house, shouting the word Mormons over and over again, getting everyone's attention. Then, racing out the sliding back door onto the back porch, he leapt over the rail.

Summoning a welcoming smile, Taylor went out the front door to meet Twilight. As she reached the last step of the front staircase, she greeted her in a friendly manner, "Hi, can I help you?"

"Hi, my name is Twilight Sparkle from next door," The Princess introduced herself, "I was wondering if you had a moment to talk?'

"Sure," Taylor said casually, "what's on your mind?"

"Well, I don't know what Sunset Shimmer has told you about us, but I've noticed some hostility towards me and my friends." Twilight explained.

"Hostility? What do you mean?" Taylor asked, with a well acted look of concern.

"Well take what happened to my dog," Twilight explained, "And while we aren't sure why, our friend Pinkie Pie came back from your place acting very strange."

Taylor saw her boyfriend out of the corner of her eye getting closer to his destination. Doing her best to keep Twilight's focus on her, she feigned a look of sympathy and said, "Oh my, I hope she's all right?"

"She seemed fine in the morning, but we're still not sure what happened to her and so far she hasn't said anything. And that's not all." Twilight continued, "During her morning run, my friend Rainbow Dash was splashed intentionally by the driver of that red vehicle over there." She said, pointing to Mark's truck.

"That's just awful." Taylor said, looking sad, "Please extend my heartfelt apologies to your friend. I am not sure what is going on, but I feel like this whole mess is just a terrible misunderstanding. I mean, I know the boys can get carried away sometimes but they don't mean any harm. I will have a word with them at once, you have my promise." She chuckled in a girlish fashion, "Knowing them, they'll be right over to apologize."

Overjoyed with the progress she was making, Twilight went on, "I am so glad you see it that way. I knew that if I came over and talked to you we could strai…" A sharp cold blast of water cut her off as suddenly sprinklers erupted all around her, soaking her to the skin.

Wiping her hair out of her eyes, Twilight saw Taylor smirking malevolently and Isaac waving from a nearby water spigot. Looking up, she saw the rest of the humans and Sunset Shimmer laughing at her from the windows.

"So glad we could talk this out," Taylor said in a mocking tone, her welcoming smile replaced by a condescending smirk, "Bu bye now."

"You …..You!" Twilight shook with anger to the point she could barely keep speaking. Furious, she clenched her fists and shrieked, "You stupid baboons!"

As another chorus of laughter erupted from the house, Spike said, "Come on, Twilight. Don't give them the satisfaction."

Realizing her small friend was right, with as much dignity as she could muster, she turned and walked away in silence.

2222222222

The next morning Fluttershy entered the woods near the house that lead to the park. As the morning sun began to pierce through the forest canopy she searched for a place to begin. Finding a comfortable spot, she sat down and began to sing softly. A few moments later, birds began to join her as squirrels, rabbits and other woodland creatures started to emerge from their dens.

"Good morning," She greeted gently, as they came nearer "Don't worry, I won't hurt you." She smiled and stroked a ground hog's head, "I'm new here, won't you all be my friends?"

Happy chitters and tweets signaled their agreement as a large black bear appeared and roared.

Flutter-shy giggled and said, "And good morning to you too, Yogi."

A squirrel chittered up at her, "No, I am not human. I'm a pony from another place far away from here." She replied. A robin landed on her shoulder and tweeted. Taking him into her hands she said, "Yes, I have lots of friends back home, but most of them are animals." The Robin tweeted again and she smiled sadly, "Yes I miss them all terribly." The bear growled as it sat down next to her. Mussing its hair, she said, "Yes, I am a little sad. But enough about me, I want to know about you and this place."

A copperhead snake crawled out from under a log and slithering into her lap hissed up at her.

"What do I want to know?" Flutter-shy smiled as she repeated his question, "Absolutely everything. "

Meanwhile, out front of the ponies' house, Apple Jack stood with Rarity drinking coffee as Rainbow Dash came out the door to start her morning run. Just as they were finishing their first cup, Gus pulled up in his white pickup truck.

"Look there's a baboon now!" Rainbow Dash announced angrily.

"Easy, Rd. This one is a friend of mine." Apple Jack replied.

Rainbow Dash looked over at her surprised. "Friend?"

"Morning, Aj" Gus called out to her from his truck.

"Howdy do, Gus "She greeted cheerfully, "What can I do for you?"

"Well, if you're not busy I have a lot of work this morning and could really use a hand. I'd pay you of course." He offered.

Apple Jack looked over at Rarity who shrugged and said, "It's up to you, Darling."

Apple Jack turned back to Gus, "All right."

As Apple Jack hopped into his truck, Rarity and Rainbow Dash noticed Pinkie Pie standing in the Baboon's yard talking with Isaac. A moment later, she shook his hand and he handed her a Pink Cell phone. Accepting it, she asked him to wait and rushed back over to her friends.

"Darling, is everything all right?" Rarity asked.

"Better than all right," Pinkie replied excitedly, "I think I may have a way to help."

"How?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Gesturing them both to come closer, she said in the loud whisper, "I am going under cover selling cup cakes."

Her two friends exchanged glances and Rainbow Dash said, "Pinkie Pie, you are so random."

"I'm serious!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, "I can learn a lot about what's going on by rolling with Isaac and his crew."

"Of course you can, Darling." Rarity replied humoring her, "But I am not sure that won't lead to trouble."

"Fine, don't believe me!" Pinkie Pie said with exasperation, "Just tell Twilight I'll be back later, okay."

"Where are you going?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"All Isaac said is to tell people I sell cupcakes." Pinkie replied as turned to go.

As Pinkie Pie walked away in a huff, Rarity asked, "What is she up to?"

"I don't know, but if it has to do with the Baboon Squad, it can't be good." Rainbow Dash said grimly.

22222222222

"What's the big deal Twilight, it's just like when you wrote her letters." Spike said.

Sitting on her bed, Twilight looked at the small silver lined vanity mirror on her dresser with a nervous expression. "Princess Celestia is really counting on me to handle this and so far the only thing I have accomplished is getting soaked. Not a great start to my first mission as a princess."

"It's only been a few days, she can't expect you to have this all wrapped up right away." Spike countered.

"I guess," Twilight replied, sounding unconvinced, "I just wish I had something positive to say."

"Are you sure this doesn't have something to do with what Sunset Shimmer said?" Spike asked.

Twilight hesitated and then said, "No, I told you that is just something Sunset Shimmer made up to put a wedge between me and Princess Celestia."

"Uh huh," Spike replied skeptically, "That's why you've been avoiding talking to her."

"I'm not avoiding her," Twilight said defensively, "I've just been too busy with researching the notes left behind by the last ponies here and studying Earth Magic to contact her."

"You find time to talk to Flash Sentry every night." Spike muttered.

"Spike, you know that's different." Twilight argued, "Princess Celestia is busy with the mobilization of the Army. She doesn't need to hear from me unless I have something important to tell her."

"And what Sunset Shimmer said doesn't count as something important to tell her?" Spike asked sarcastically.

Twilight glared at him, "Why would I bother her with Sunset Shimmer's lies?"

Spike shook his head and said, "If you say so." He then looked up at her impatiently, "We've been sitting here for an hour, are you going to give her your report or not?"

"I am going to give my report," Twilight said defensively, and then she smiled as a solution came to her, "To Cadance."

"Cadance?" Spike asked, "But you're supposed to report to Celestia, aren't you?"

"She never said who to give it to, just to give it." Twilight replied, touching the front of the mirror, she said, "And I am giving it to Cadance."

The heavily pregnant Pink Alicorn replaced the Princess's reflection, "Twilight, is everything all right?"

Twilight summoned her best poker face and said, "Everything is fine. I just know Celestia is very busy and I was wondering if I could give my report to you."

"Umm, sure, I guess that would be all right." Cadance replied with a touch of uncertainty, "Fire away."

Twilight told her everything that had happened so far: from the restoration of the house, to the attack on Spike, to what happened when she ventured over to the Baboon's house. When she finished, Twilight studied Cadance's reaction as her heart thudded in her chest.

"Wow," Cadance said, taking it all in, "Sounds like things have been rough."

"It's been hard." Twilight sighed, "And to make things worse, I am nowhere near figuring out what Sunset Shimmer is planning. There was some information on Earth Magic and some other tidbits about what happened here left by the last ponies, but it's hard to make sense of."

"I am sure you're doing your best." Cadance replied.

"I know," Twilight said, "But this is my first real assignment as princess. I was just hoping I could accomplish more."

"Maybe if you talk to Celestia she could give you some advice?" Cadance suggested, "I mean she was heavily involved with the outpost or so I've been told."

"Maybe," Twilight said reluctantly, "But then again, given how much she had to deal with, I don't want to bother her with my problems."

Sensing there was more to it, Cadance asked, "Twilight is there something on your mind?"

"It's nothing." Twilight replied evasively.

Cadance gave her a knowing look, "Come on, we've known each other too long for you to start lying to me."

"Cadance," Twilight began with a cautious tone, "How many students has Celestia had?"

"I don't know to be honest; she doesn't talk about her students much." She replied, "I know she has had a few over the centuries, why?

Twilight looked away, "Don't worry about it."

"Twii, something is obviously bothering you. Talk to me." Cadance urged.

Twilight looked down, almost afraid to say it, "It's just something Sunset Shimmer said about Celestia and her former students. How she drives them off eventually."

Cadance thought for a moment and said, "Well, I wouldn't put much stock in what Sunset Shimmer has to say. You know what happened between her and Celestia, it's probably just sour grapes."

"You're right, it's just something about the way she said it." Twilight struggled for a way to describe it, "It left me feeling uneasy."

"You really should talk to Celestia about it. I know she's been busy, but I am sure she'd be willing to make the time for you." Seeing Twilight's reaction to that, Cadance followed up with, "Or if you are uncomfortable I can talk to her."

"No, don't say anything." Twilight replied quickly, "Like you said, it's probably just sour grapes."

"You're sure?" Cadance asked, "I mean, if Sunset Shimmer is making false claims Celestia really should know about it."

"Please Cadance, don't say anything." Twilight begged.

Seeing her friend's reaction, Cadance conceded, "Okay, if you think that's best."

Relief washed over Twilight as she smiled and said, "Thank you."

"Well, it's late here, I have to be getting to bed." Cadance said with a tired smile, as she ran her hoof over her belly, "I hope the little one's dancing doesn't keep me awake all night."

"I hope so too, "Twilight said, with a genuine smile, "Sleep well Cadance."

Cadance smiled warmly and said, "Good night Twilight, be safe over there."

"I will." She replied.

"And Twilight," Cadance began, "If you need anything, anything at all."

The princess smiled, "I'll contact you."

"Good, talk to you later." Cadance said.

After she vanished Twilight laid back on her bed with a deep sigh.

"What's wrong?" Spike asked.

Keeping her violet eyes fixed on the ceiling she said, "That wasn't the best report to give."

"Ah, you're being too hard on yourself." Spike said reassuringly, crawling over to her, "I am sure you'll have this worked out in no time."

Rolling over, she stroked his head and said, "I hope you're right."

22222222222222222222222222222222222222

That evening, following a hard day of work, Apple Jack was in an excellent mood. "I'm telling you Rarity, say what you will about hooves; hands make the work I do so much easier." Apple Jack said, sitting down on the bed.

"I can imagine," Rarity replied, "I can't wait to get my hands on some needle and thread. I'm positively dying to create something. Not that the clothes left by our predecessors are horrible, just in need of some modifications." She then smiled, and ran her hand through her lover's blonde hair, "In the mean time, you could always let me dye your mane?"

"I don't know about that." Apple Jack said warily, "But speaking of needle and thread, turns out Gus has a bunch of old sowing equipment that belonged to his wife. He's had it tucked away in storage since she passed on, and said if you wanted it, you'd be welcome to it."

With a squeal of delight, Rarity pounced on her lover, causing her to wince with pain.

"Darling," Rarity said letting go, "Are you all right?"

"My shoulder's acting up again." Apple Jack said with annoyance, rotating her arm, "I guess the new body came with all the old kinks and bumps."

Rarity rolled her eyes, "My Special Some Pony the work-aholic. One of these days you're going to break at the pace you go."

"I know, I know." Apple Jack conceded, with a pained expression, "Can you do your thing?"

Rarity twirled her finger. Wordlessly, Apple Jack turned around and Rarity went to work massaging her back. With a happy sigh, the farm pony said, "I swear Sugarcube; you have magic hooves, err hands."

"It would be easier if you weren't wearing your shirt." Rarity suggested.

With a mischievous smile, Apple Jack slowly reached down and pulled off her shirt and Bra.

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to them, watching them from her bed room window with a pair of old binoculars, Taylor grinned and yelled, "The lezzies are at it again!"

Her words were followed by the sound of foots steps racing up the stairs and suddenly, her boyfriend, James, Mark, Sunset Shimmer, and Daniel came in rushing in toting a large bottle of rum and shot glasses.

"You've got to be kidding me," James said peering out the window, "They still leave the lights on and the curtains open?"

Handing him the binoculars, she said, "See for yourself."

Taking a look, James smiled lustfully, "Oh my."

"Come on man, don't hog the view!" Isaac exclaimed.

Taylor shot him a look that could have withered flowers and killed small animals, "Who said you get to look?"

"Baby," Isaac pleaded, "James gets to look as does Mark, why can't I?"

Taylor narrowed her eyes and pointed to her chest, "You can look at these any time you want and they can't. So you should be happy with that."

"BAAABBBYYYY!" Isaac whined loudly, "Please, don't take this from me!"

Mark looked over at Sunset and said, "Mind if I?"

She gave a small dismissive wave and said, "Go ahead, I'm a secure girl."

"See, why can't you be like Sunset?" Isaac argued.

"You're not helping your case here, Mr. soon to be sexless." Taylor replied in a threatening tone.

"Hand them over, James." Mark said, and after taking them, when he put them over his eyes he cat called, and said, "We have some tongue action going on here!"

"Maybe we could find some way to film it." James suggested, "Like upload it to a porn site and make some money off it?"

"Not a bad idea." Mark commented, and then he said, "Whoa, that farm girl knows how to use her mouth."

Hearing this, Isaac bellowed, "Woman! Let me a look!"

Taylor thought for a moment, "You can look right after Daniel does."

"Daniel won't look!" Isaac argued, "He's too much of a nice guy for that."

Isaac's comment snapped Daniel out of his alcohol induced haze, "Hey leave me out of this."

"Well you are bro," Isaac commented, "and given your passing up prime lesbian action, I am starting to wonder if you're gay."

Daniel shrugged, "Voyeurism just isn't my thing."

"Don't knock it till you try it." James commented, "I mean those two are hot!"

"Come on man!" Mark said offering him the binoculars, "They have the window open and the lights on, so it's almost like they want people to watch."

Sunset Shimmer looked over at Daniel and said, "Mark's right, their probably exhibitionists. I bet they're getting off on us watching."

"Oh they have to be to leave the curtains open and the lights on." Mark added, "Either that or their just too naïve to know better."

"I don't know," Daniel said, looking away uncomfortably, "It just doesn't seem right for some reason."

Mark shook his head, "There's that conscience again." And putting his hand on Daniel's shoulder he said, "Dude, seriously, you need to lighten up, I mean it's not like they know, and what they don't know won't hurt them, right?"

"Yeah, but I'd know." Daniel replied, "And it would bother me if someone watched me having sex for their own amusement."

"I know what will cure his guilt problem." Isaac announced. He picked up the bottle of rum they had been drinking out of and poured a shot, "Down the hatch, bro."

"Dude, I'm buzzed as it is. That will put me at wasted." Daniel protested.

"Don't worry, Daniel." Sunset Shimmer said taking the shot glass from Isaac and holding it out to him, "If you get wasted, I'll look out for you."

Reluctantly, Daniel took the small glass and downed it. As soon as he was done, Isaac poured him another, "Come on man, it's good for you."

Daniel downed one more and then at Isaac's beckoning, drank another and another. The next thing he knew, he was being walked to the window as Mark handed him the Binoculars, "All right man, you ready for this?"

Before Daniel could answer Mark put them to his eyes, through his drunken haze, he saw Rarity kissing Apple Jack as the farm pony ran her hands over her lover's naked back. Reaching up, Daniel lowered the binoculars and said with irritation, "Happy now?"

"I'm proud of you man." Mark said, giving him a congratulatory pat on the back, "Looks like my efforts to de-conscience you is starting to pay off."

Sunset Shimmer downed a shot and said, "Here, here."

"My turn!" Isaac said snatching the binoculars. Under Taylor's displeased gaze, looking out the window, he smiled and said, "Hells yeah!"

As Daniel stood there he suddenly felt a strong pang of guilt wash over him. What was he doing? If Lisa had seen that…he paused trying to force that thought away.

"You okay?" Sunset asked.

"Fine," He lied, as the feeling of regret become overwhelming.

She raised an eyebrow and looked at him with concern, "You're sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure; I just need some air." He replied, walking out of the room.

"Don't go to far." Sunset Shimmer called after him.

Daniel went into the kitchen as his feelings of guilt intensified. He needed to go and clear his head. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his pack of cigarettes and noticed he only had one left. As this night was all ready bad as it was, he decided he simply wasn't going to be miserable without smokes. Picking up his car keys from the kitchen table, he walked out the door and staggering tumbled down the front steps to the ground below.

Laying there groaning, the world spun around him as he felt his stomach churn. His thoughts turned to the girl with the rainbow hair. How could he have even looked at her like that? Had he forgotten Lisa and all she had meant to him? All that they had? Was her memory so unimportant to him that he was ready to check out other girls and worse, peep through their windows?

Overcome with emotion, felt like he was wrapped in a lonely, cold blanket of despair and heartache. Lisa had been everything to him, and now she was gone, taking his heart with him leaving him in his own personal hell. He wanted to be with her, not left here alone in an uncaring world doing things that only made him feel worse.

`Slowly getting to his feet, he decided a cigarette would fix him right up and taking out his pack, pulled the final one. He he lit it as a beat up, old brown van pulled into the drive way. After it parked, the engine sputtered and stopped. Taking no interest, he began staggering out to his car. He dropped his car keys and bending down, promptly fell flat on his face on the gravel driveway.

Rolling over, as he lay on the ground gathering his wits, he heard a soft female voice. Looking over, he saw Fluttershy, placing two turtles on the grass nearby as she scolded them gently, "From now on you two stay out of the road. It's dangerous for you guys out there, okay?"

One of the turtles hissed.

"I am going to hold you to that promise, Raphael." She replied with the utmost seriousness, "Now you and Michelangelo run along."

Daniel sat up and asked, "Did you just talk to a turtle?"

Seeing him, Flutter shy walked over, "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." Daniel said with a drunken smile, "I just fell over," He thought for a moment, "Twice."

"Oh my," Flutter shy replied offering him her hand, "Let me help you up." Taking it, Daniel slowly rose to his feet. He began to stumble and Fluttershy quickly steadied him, "Easy there."

"Thanksss," He slurred, raising the keys in his hands, "Now off to the store."

Seeing the state he was in, she asked, "Are you sure you should drive right now?"

"I can make it." Daniel said confidently, swaying back and forth where he stood, "I've driven there plenty of times worse than this."

Horrified by the thought, Fluttershy timidly suggested, "Maybe you can go later?"

"Nah, I'm out of smokes," Daniel replied, resuming the inebriated stagger to his car "That and I don't want to be home right now."

Fluttershy quickly moved in front of him and said, "Well, I could always give you a ride?"

"I might puke in your van." Daniel said shaking his head stupidly, "Don't worry, it's only a few miles, I'll be all right."

"I really don't think you should go." Fluttershy said with a hint of firmness in her voice, "You can talk to me if you don't want to go inside. I'm in no hurry to go to bed."

"I don't want to bother you." He said, "In case you haven't noticed I am a wee bit intoxamicated." He chuckled at his own joke, "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Fixing her eyes upon him in a hard stare that informed him refusal was futile; Fluttershy silently extended her soft delicate hand. Unable to resist, Daniel placed the keys in her palm without further comment.

"There," Fluttershy smiled, putting his keys in one of her pockets "See, don't you feel better doing the right thing?"

"No." Daniel said, sniffling.

Fluttershy wilted, "Why not?"

"Because, I just want to die!" Daniel explained, before breaking down into guttural sobs as he slowly collapsed on the ground.

Suddenly, without meaning to, he found himself telling her everything as emotions erupted out of him like vomit. He told her of his plans to ask Lisa to marry him, the accident that took her from him, the months that followed when he dropped out of school and MMA. How he had even stopped talking to most of his friends and family. How he had moved out to this place to start over and all he had done was drink and smoke weed non-stop. He had been living a life of pain and sorrow that grew with every passing day, becoming more and more unbearable with every moment. He wanted to die and had even considered ending his life a few times. What did it matter if he got drunk and wrecked when he wanted to die anyway. When he regained his presence of mind, he was being held in a comforting embrace by Fluttershy, as he sobbed like a crying child in her arms.

He sat up and said with mild embarrassment, "Sorry to just dump this on you."

"It's okay," She said gently, hugging him, "I don't mind at all."

He took a deep shaky breath to regain his composure and said, "I don't know why I am doing this. I hardly know you."

Fluttershy smiled, "Sometimes a little kindness from a stranger is all it takes."

"You won't tell your friends what I did, right?" he asked fearfully.

"I won't say a word." She replied with the type of sincerity that Daniel knew he could trust, "You're not a bad person Daniel. You're just a poor, sad, baby monkey who was pressured into making a bad decision."

Confused by her statement, he gave the most eloquent response he could come up with, "Huh?"

"Come on," She said standing him up and placing his arm around her shoulder to support him. She began walking him towards her house, "It's late and we simply must get you into to bed."

**To be continued….**


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING!**

**This Fan fiction was written for the ADULT FANS of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. While this is not a Porn or Clop fiction, certain themes, scenes and storylines may not be suitable for a younger audience. Reader discretion is advised.**

Celestia stood on a balcony that overlooked the castle's massive court yard with a forlorn expression on her face. The horizon over Canterlot had an almost sorrowful look, the sun just peering through the gloomy sky above. Below, soldiers of Equestria, most the same age as Flash Sentry and some even younger trained for war. She felt a stab of pain in her heart, renewing her tears as she wondered how many of them would be lost before this was finished. How many mothers and fathers would lose children? How many husbands and wives would have their one true loves taken from them. How many children would never see their mothers or fathers again? How many families would lose brothers and sisters, uncles and aunts? How many lives on both sides would end before this nightmare was over? Young lives that had just begun to live, cut short forever because of her.

"Celestia," Luna said gently, walking up to her from behind, "Sleep now sister, I will watch the night." Luna couldn't help but notice how awful her sister looked. Her eyes were tired, with dark circles signaling a lack of sleep. Her face was worn and heavy, depression wrapped around her like a cape. She was exhausted and tormented by something, something she alone knew and refused to tell.

"Thank you, Sister." Celestia said graciously, "But my place is here."

"I am sure that Shinning Armor can manage without you for a short while." Luna pointed out, "It's been several days since you've slept or eaten anything. "

"I'll be fine," Celestia replied, "Any news from Twilight Sparkle?"

"A report," Luna floated an envelope towards her "Apparently she contacted Cadance."

Nodding, Celestia opened it and read.

"How fairs young Twilight?" Luna asked.

Wordlessly, Celestia floated over Cadance's report for Luna to read.

"This is bad news indeed." The Princess of the Night said grimly.

"I fear sister that war is evitable." Celestia sighed, "Soon, many of these young colts and fillies will face horrors beyond imagining. Equestria itself may be doomed," Celestia looked down as she choked back a sob, "And it's all my fault."

Luna cocked her head, "How is any of this your fault, Sister? Please, tell me what ails you. " Luna begged. Celestia moved to speak and then said nothing in reply. Seeing that she was going to gain no more information on this subject, Luna moved on, "It's not like you to give up so easily, Celestia. Twilight Sparkle and her friends may yet succeed."

Celestia looked out into the court yard with a distant expression of unimaginable crushing pain, "I hope so Luna, I hope so."

Just then Shinning Armor walked up, and after saluting said, "Your majesties."

"Captain," Celestia greeted regally, summoning centuries of self discipline, "What can I do for you?"

"Well, I had a couple questions about the humans," He replied, "Do they rely on projectile weapons like one Twiley described?"

"Not exactly," Celestia began, "By their standards that is not even considered a weapon but a toy. But they do use more powerful projectile weaponry."

"That is something we can prepare for." He said confidently, "And that thing happened with her getting soaked, is that Earth Magic?"

"No." Celestia replied, "It's one of their inventions used for irrigation."

"Do they use magic at all?" He asked.

"No." Celestia answered, "At least not for quite some time now."

"That's excellent news," Captain Armor said cheerfully, "I mean, without magic, how powerful can their armies be?"

With that, Celestia 's lower lip trembled, her wall of control breaking as she moved to the verge of tears.

"Captain," Luna jumped in, "My sister is exhausted; perhaps this could wait until after she has rested?"

Shinning Armor hesitated for a moment with a worried expression and then said, "Certainly."

`"Very well, Captain." Celestia began, forcing a weak smile, "Let's meet for breakfast tomorrow and I'll give you as much information as I can."

"Very well," he saluted, "You're majesties."

When he left, Celestia began to weep bitterly. Hugging her, Luna said gently, "Big Sister, I know it looks hopeless but Twilight Sparkle and her friends have prevailed against desperate odds before. " She continued, as the Princess of the Sun, pulled back a deep sobbing breath, "And consider this, if they were to use the magic of friendship and befriend humans, perhaps together they could stop this evil. After all, the humans have as much to lose in this as we do."

"Luna, please, I can't deal with an argument right now." Celestia pleaded desperately through her tears.

"Very well," Luna replied, holding her closer, "But please, to bed with you."

Celestia opened her mouth to protest, but then silently nodded.

33333333333333333333333333333333333

As sunlight peered through the curtains, Daniel awoke with the usual pounding in his head. Rolling over in a big soft bed, he pulled the pink sheets and blankets over himself in an effort to block out the light. Then burying his face in the soft pillow, he closed his eyes to sleep off the rest of his hang over.

He sat up suddenly; quickly looking about the unfamiliar room he was in. It had recently been painted, the walls and trim being nice tones of brown and green. It was neat and clean, the only sign of its occupant being a pile of feminine clothes neatly folded on a nearby chair.

Lifting the sheets, he was horrified to see his clothes were missing, replaced only by a pair of pink sweat pants that were too small for him, ending at his calves. Straining his aching mind, he vaguely remembered his conversation with Flutter shy and a few other broken images. Hazy, disjointed images of being walked in to her house, dressed and tucked into bed with a gentle good night kiss placed on his forehead. Glancing over, he saw the small stuffed white rabbit she had tucked into his arms before leaving him to sleep it off.

Carefully stepping out of bed, he frantically looked around for his clothes moving as silently as he could. Finding them nowhere, he closed his eyes and groaned internally, his mind racing with what to do next. Deciding the best course of action would be to slip out quietly; he moved across the room and opened the bedroom door.

Carefully peering into the upstairs hallway, listening, he heard the sound of snoring in one of the rooms next door. His heart almost stopped as he heard footsteps coming. Ducking back into the room, heard Twilight talking to someone quietly. But when she passed in front of the gap in the door, he saw only her and her dog. Sure he heard two voices, after a few seconds of confusion he figured she was on a cell phone. When he heard her go into a room and close the door, he moved towards the hallway again.

Seeing the coat was clear, he quickly exited the room and tip toed down the stairs. Relief swept over him when he saw the front door a short distance from the bottom of the staircase. Just as he reached the last step Rarity walked out from the kitchen. Dropping the coffee mug in her hands, she let loose a blood curdling scream of terror. Caught like a deer in the headlights, Daniel raised his hands and prepared to explain. Before he got a word out, he was tackled from behind by Rainbow Dash who knocked him off the last step, pinning him on the floor.

"Gotcha!" She said victoriously.

Apple Jack rushed out of the kitchen, wearing an apron as she pointed a wooden spoon at him like a sword, "Don't you move!"

"This is a big misunderstanding." Daniel gasped.

"Uh huh," Rainbow Dash said, pushing down harder, "likely story."

Twilight nearly tumbled as rushed down the stairs with Spike on her heels. Seeing Daniel, she gasped, "What is he doing here?"

"That's what I want to know." Rainbow Dash asked, and looking down at him, she said, "All right you, start talking."

Fluttershy rushed out of the living room, "I brought him in here last night!" she announced.

"Are you kidding me!?" Twilight exclaimed.

"What in hay did you go and do that for?" Apple Jack asked heatedly.

"You should have seen the state he was in. I couldn't just leave him out there like that." Fluttershy said timidly.

"Excuse me," Daniel grunted, "But would you mind letting me up?"

"Do you promise not to harm us?" Twilight asked.

He nodded.

"Let him go, Rainbow Dash." Twilight said.

Glaring down at Daniel, she asked, "You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." The Princess said begrudgingly, and then looking at Fluttershy, she said sharply, "What were you thinking?!"

"Excuse me, sorry to interrupt" Daniel said cautiously, "But, would someone mind telling me where my clothes are?"

"They were dirty and kind of smelled a little so I washed them. They're probably still in the dryer." Fluttershy explained sheepishly, "I hope you don't mind."

"No it's okay," Daniel said, "I would just feel better if I had my pants on."

"Rarity, would you mind getting his clothes?" Twilight asked.

"Not at all, Darling." she replied.

As Rarity walked away with Daniel following behind, Twilight turned to Fluttershy and said acidly, "You, me, Kitchen now!"

3333333333333333333333

After getting his clothes from the dryer in the basement, Rarity took Daniel to one of the bathrooms, "The shower takes a few minutes to get warm." Eyeing his beard, she reached into a cabinet and pulled out two disposable razors and some shaving cream and set them down on the sink.

Anxious to leave, Daniel said, "It's not that I don't appreciate this, but I really don't need to shower."

"Not to be rude, but I must disagree." Rarity replied matter of fact, "and after all the trouble Fluttershy went to cleaning your clothes, it would be a shame to put them on a dirty body. Wouldn't you agree?"

"I guess." Daniel conceded.

"Marvelous, Darling," Rarity said with a chipper smile, "Soap, shampoo and wash cloths are in the shower. The towels on the rack are clean; just hang them up when you're finished…" She paused and the smiled, "Forgive me; I don't know where my manners are this morning. My name is Rarity, you are?"

He smiled and said, "Daniel."

"A pleasure to meet you, Daniel," Rarity said cheerfully, "All though I wish we could have met under better circumstances."

"Same here," He chuckled.

"Anyway, I set some razors out on the sink. It's really none of my business but I think you would look much better without that beard." Rarity suggested.

Looking at his un-kept long, uneven hobo beard, Daniel had to admit she had a point.

Rarity then opened the door, "Anyway, I'll leave you to shower in peace. Just come out and join us for breakfast when you're finished."

"Umm, you sure you guys just don't want me to leave?" he asked.

"Nonsense Darling, it would be rude to send a guest away hungry." Rarity replied.

"Okay," Daniel said, "If you don't mind."

"I insist." Rarity said firmly.

"Thanks," Daniel said graciously.

"Oh it's nothing." Rarity smiled, "Anyway, you must be starving, hurry up and shower." And then she added, "and shave."

Closing the Bathroom door, as Rarity walked to the kitchen, she could hear Twilight angrily scolding Fluttershy, "Don't you realize how dangerous that was?"

"Calm down, Twii." Apple Jack said, as she poured batter into a skillet on the stove, "Nothin bad happened."

"Yet." Rainbow Dash added sourly.

"That's not the point, AJ and you know it." Twilight retorted heatedly, "Princess Celestia said we were to avoid contact with the humans. I am pretty sure that included letting them sleep over."

"You didn't see him, Twilight." Fluttershy replied, "He was an absolute mess last night, not to mention in terrible pain. If I had just left him there, who knows what he may have happened to him."

"Yeah, who knows what may have happened to us thanks to you bringing him here." Rainbow Dash commented bitterly.

Twilight sighed, "You could have at least woke me up and told me."

"I didn't want to bother you." Fluttershy said, looking down, "I'm sorry."

"Well, once he's showered and dressed he'll be on his way." Twilight said, letting her temper cool, "That should be the end of it."

Rarity winced, "Not quite."

Twilight narrowed her violet eyes at the Fashionista, "What do you mean, not quite?"

"Well, I invited Daniel to breakfast after he finishes showering." Rarity admitted.

"You did what!?" Twilight and Rainbow Dash said together.

"Well, he did stay here last night as Fluttershy's guest. It would be absolutely unthinkable to send him away hungry." Rarity explained, smiling awkwardly.

"Have you lost your mind?!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"Well, are we supposed to just forget our manners because he isn't a pony?" Rarity retorted.

"I need to sit down." Twilight said, plopping down into a chair at the kitchen table. Just then Pinkie came through the front door and into the kitchen. Seeing her Twilight asked sharply, "And where in Tartarus have you been all night?!"

"Selling cup cakes," Pinkie yawned and smelling the sweet aroma of cooking apples, she asked, "Is breakfast ready?."

"Be done in a sec," Apple Jack replied.

Glaring, Twilight thought about saying something, but given the situation with Daniel decided again it. She could deal with whatever Pinkie was up to later. Besides, how much trouble could she get in selling cupcakes? Knowing the Party Pony, it was just another crazy wild goose chase of hers.

"He's really not so bad." Rarity, said coming to Daniel's defense, "He actually strikes me as a very nice person, and his manners have been much better than ours this morning."

"Well, maybe if his kind hadn't been making us miserable we wouldn't have been so rude." Rainbow Dash argued.

"When I talked to him seemed really friendly." Fluttershy began, "Very sad, but as gentle as a kitten. I wouldn't have brought him here if I thought he would hurt us."

"Fluttershy, you think the best of every pony." Twilight countered, "I know you meant well, but he isn't a stray animal. He's a thinking sapient being from a species that seems to have a talent for cruel behavior. Don't you remember what the Princess said? Bringing him here put us all in danger."

"I'm sorry, Twilight." Fluttershy apologized, "But he just doesn't strike me as cruel or dangerous. He actually comes across as a big sweetie."

Twilight smacked her forehead with her palm and shook her head.

"Don't worry Twilight," Rainbow Dash said, putting her hand on the princess of friendship's shoulder. "If that Baboon tries anything, I'll handle it. Besides, I have been itching for a chance to let one of them have a piece of my mind."

Just as she said that, as if on cue, Daniel appeared at the kitchen entrance way, dressed and clean. He was wearing a pair of faded blue jeans and a black T-shirt. His shoulder length hair was pulled back into a neat pony tail and he was clean shaven for the first time in months. His blue eyes looked tired but alert. His face was pale, still carrying the weight of last night's debauchery on it.

While the other ponies regarded him with a mixture of curiosity and concern, Rainbow Dash's mind suddenly went fuzzy. She felt a rush inside of her as she studied every feature, finding herself fixated on his beautiful deep blue eyes.

"Good morning." Daniel greeted politely, "I am sorry about all the drama this morning."

"Don't worry about it none," Apple Jack said in a welcoming manner, "Why don't you set yourself down at the table. I'll have breakfast on it shortly."

Rainbow Dash watched him anxiously as he came over to the table, silently hoping he would sit next to her. Her heart thudded in her chest as if by magic, he took the place beside her.

Turning to her, he said, "Hey, I wanted to talk to you."

"Really?" Rainbow Dash asked with nervous girlish excitement, "What about?"

"I wanted to say how sorry I am about the other day with the pickup truck. I wanted you to know I had nothing to do with it." He explained.

"Oh that," She chuckled, with a dismissive wave, "Don't worry, I'd all ready forgotten about it."Her friends exchanged surprised glances of confusion. Desperate to change the subject Rainbow Dash reached for the pitcher on the table, "Orange Juice?" And then without thinking, poured it on Daniel's plate. "Sorry!" She said jumping up, "I'll clean it up."

"Don't worry about it." Daniel replied.

Both of them reached for the same Napkin and their hands touched causing Rainbow Dash to blush furiously. Twilight shot her a look that asked, 'what is wrong with you?' as Rarity smiled with realization.

"I've got it." Fluttershy said coming to the rescue.

A few moments later, Apple Jack sat down a large serving dish covered in pancakes, "Daniel, you're in for a treat. These are Granny Smith's special apple flap jacks."

Daniel's mouth watered from the aroma, "They look wonderful."

"Enough talking!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, "Let's eat!"

After the first real home cooked meal Daniel had enjoyed in a long while, he said his goodbyes and headed home.

When he walked into the kitchen, Sunset Shimmer was waiting for him in a bad temper, "Where were you?!" She asked in a scolding tone, "I've been out of my mind with worry; I must have called your cell about a ballzillion times."

"I ended up passing out in the yard last night and one of the neighbors took me inside their place for the night." Daniel explained.

Sunset Shimmer paused at that, "Did you see anything unusual?"

Before he could answer he heard Taylor yell, "Let me guess, you were out all night with that Pink haired bimbo, weren't you?!"

"Yes and a bunch of other people selling pot." Isaac replied defensively, "Just like I told you."

"Uh huh, and you didn't hit on her at all?" Taylor asked, skeptically.

"Woman!" Isaac exclaimed with frustration, "I told you, her and I are strictly business!"

"Yeah right," She replied angrily, "Like I am supposed to believe that load of bull crap!"

Turning, Sunset Shimmer yelled back at them, "Will you guys knock it off?!" she then turned back to Daniel, "Look, I know they may seem nice, but mark my words, those girls are trouble."

"Well, last night was kind of a fluke so I don't see me hanging with them again." Daniel replied.

Sunset Shimmer gave him a hug, "Just don't scare me like that. When I noticed you were gone I was worried sick."

He returned her embraced, "I won't, I promise."

3333333333333

Over the next couple of days, Daniel couldn't get Rainbow Dash out of his mind. Occasionally he watched her when she left the house, driving off in their old brown van on some sort of errand. He considered talking to her, but Sunset Shimmers reaction made him wary. That and whenever she was outside, it seemed that at least one of her friends was with her. While they had exchanged the odd hello in passing and the occasional wave, he hadn't had a chance to talk to her alone.

One morning, when he woke up, he checked the time and realized she hadn't left for her morning run yet. Seeing this as an opportunity, getting up, he quickly dressed and grabbing his pack of cigarettes, walked outside to talk to her. He placed himself strategically in the main gravel square used by both houses for parking and lit a smoke.

He felt a rush of excitement as the front door of the ponies' house opened and Rainbow Dash came out.

"Morning," he greeted pleasantly, trying to sound casual.

"Sup," She replied, with a hint of nervous "Watcha doing?"

"Just having my morning smoke," he replied.

"Smoke, you mean like the one in your mouth now?" She asked, feeling like an idiot as the words left her mouth.

"Yeah," he sighed, "It's a filthy habit I picked up living here."

"If it's a filthy habit, then why do it?" She asked.

"Cause I was an idiot a few months ago and started." He admitted.

"Oh?" Walking over, she pointed to the cigarette in his hand and said, "May I?" After he handed it to her, she took a small puff and coughed hard, "That's awful," her face looked ill for a moment and she said, "Is that the stuff you guys gave Pinkie?"

"No," Daniel said, wincing at the question, "That was something different."

"Well, what is in it then?" She asked.

"See for yourself." He said, handing her the pack.

Reading it over, Rainbow Dash's eyes widened as a horrified expression appeared on her face, "You seriously smoke this stuff?"

"Yep," he nodded, "Its how I get my morning started now."

"Well, how's about we head out of cancer town and you start out your day by going for a run with me." She suggested.

"I don't know, I am a little out of shape." He explained.

She smiled in a playful way he found absolutely adorable, "Well you're not going to get back into shape smoking poisonous plants."

He laughed and said, "All right, just give me a minute to change."

Daniel rushed inside and quickly dug his workout clothes from a collection of boxes in the basement he hadn't unpacked since he had moved in. Quickly dressing in a pair of red shorts, a white T-shirt and running shoes, he put on deodorant, brushed his teeth and hurried back outside.

"What took so long?" Rainbow Dash asked impatiently.

"Sorry, I had to dig this out from the basement." He replied.

"All right," Rainbow Dash began with bravado in her voice, "Last one to the end of the driveway is a narly dragon's egg!"

With that they were off, heading down the drive way and then onto a back country road. The scenery was breath taking as the trees and grass were lush green and the air clean and fragrant with the smell of plants and flowers. As Daniel ran, he noticed Rainbow Dash was certainly in better shape. She kept in front of him for the duration as he struggled to keep up. However, given this gave him a fantastic view of her so he didn't mind. When she turned back to look, he quickly averted his eyes, causing her to smile, blushing slightly.

When they got back from their run, as the two of them gasped for breath Rainbow Dash kept stealing glances at Daniel. She felt like she should speak, struggling for something to say that didn't sound stupid in her mind. Once his breathing slowed, Daniel reached in his pocket and took out his pack of smokes.

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes, "Seriously? You just stopped gasping for breath and the first thing you do is reach for a coffin nail?"

He chuckled and pointing to himself replied with, "Shameless Addict."

After shaking her head, Rainbow Dash said, "I am going to get us some water."

"Okay," Daniel replied.

A few minutes passed and as he puffed away on his cigarette he found himself feeling better than he had in months. While his new friend was a bit of a mystery, he got a good feeling off of her. Where that feeling would lead he hadn't figured out yet. Given how complicated his life had been over the last year, he decided not to worry too much about it.

A sudden cold blast of water brought him out of his thoughts and turning he saw Rainbow with a hose in her hand. Smiling with a playful expression, she teased, "Oops, I guess I over did it." followed by her laughing.

With a mischievous smirk he started walking towards her. With playful cries of protest, Rainbow Dash continued her watery onslaught, spraying him head to toe. Soon they were wrestling for the hose, laughing as both of them became soaked to the skin eventually falling onto the lawn laughing hysterically.

Watching this unfold from the living room window, Rarity smiled to herself finding them too cute for words. She had noticed Rainbow Dash seemed to want to talk to him but somehow lacked the confidence to do so. Coupled with the fact he had become her new favorite topic of conversation as of late, it was obvious that her friend had a crush. Given what she had seen, if human men were anything like the stallions back in Equestria it was pretty clear the feeling was mutual.

As the day went on, Rarity couldn't help but think about it. One, Daniel struck her as a very nice man and certainly nothing like his counter parts. His help could be invaluable to them in their mission. Secondly, Rainbow Dash had never had a special some pony as far as Rarity could remember. It was high time she knew what that was like and the happiness it could bring. That and despite what Celestia and Twilight thought, thus far they weren't getting very far with this mission. Maybe it was time for them to change tactics a little.

As she lay in bed, with Apple Jack snoring softly beside her, Rarity decided right then and there, to make this happen. Clenching her fists, she said with confident determination, "It is on!"

"Rarity, Gus is picking me up at six a.m for one heck of a job," Apple Jack said groggily, "What in the hay are you going on about?"

"Why Daniel and Rainbow Dash, Darling,' Rarity replied.

Realizing that she wasn't going to get any sleep until she dealt with this, Apple Jack sat up, and rubbing her eyes, asked, "What about'em?"

"I am going help them get together." Rarity announced.

Apple Jack's green eyes widened as her jaw dropped. "Have you lost your mind?!" she hissed.

"Careful, we don't want to wake the others." Rarity cautioned.

"Sugar Cube, I know you mean well, but Daniel is a human and Rainbow Dash is a pony." Apple Jack said matter of fact, "This has bad idea written all over it."

"So? In her current form Rainbow Dash is just as human as he is." Rarity countered, "And who says if he ever goes through the mirror the spell can't work both ways?"

"Yes, but that doesn't change nuthin." Apple Jack pointed out, "Not to mention Twilight will never go for it."

"You let me worry about Twilight." Rarity replied.

"I'm telling you, this is a bad idea." Her lover said warily, "I know you love playin match maker, but I think its best just to leave it be."

"You're right, Darling." Rarity replied, "I will just leave the whole thing alone."

"Glad you see it my way." Apple Jack replied, laying back down. She then sat up quickly, "You lying little filly!"

"Why Darling, whatever do you mean?" Rarity replied innocently.

"You never give in that easy," Apple Jack said suspiciously, "You're fixing to do it, aren't you?"

Rarity giggled, "I didn't say that."

Flustered, Apple Jack said, "But you are, ain't ya!"

"Maybe," Rarity replied playfully, "Why? Are you going to tell on me?"

"Of course not," Apple Jack said with displeasure, "But I'm telling you, this is going to end in disaster."

"I briefly recall you saying the same thing about us and so far we haven't." Rarity argued.

"That ain't the same thing." Apple Jack said quickly.

"How so?" Rarity asked, "Our relationship isn't all that conventional either."

"Because, He's a human and she's a pony," Apple Jack argued, "It just ain't right."

"So, when you think about the two of us, how is it any different?" Rarity replied.

"Cause it just is!" Apple Jack snapped.

"Well I am sorry if I would like a little romance, even if it's vicarious." Rarity said in a somewhat snooty manner,

"What's that supposed to mean?" Apple Jack asked heatedly.

Rarity narrowed her eyes, "sneaking around is wonderful and exciting and all, but if would be glorious if just once we could be a proper couple."

"Well excuse me if I don't want us to be run out of Ponyville." Apple Jack retorted, "You know what folks would say if they found out."

Rarity rolled her eyes, "And again, you just assume every pony is going to take issue with it. Don't you think you're being a bit silly about all this? This isn't the era of Star Swirl the bearded after all."

"Darn it, Rarity" Apple Jack said with frustration. She laid back down, pulling the blankets up as she rolled over, "You just don't think practical sometimes."

Rarity moved close to snuggle up for the night, and noticing her lover wasn't following suit, she asked in a wounded tone, "You're so upset you won't cuddle with me?"

Apple Jack was silent for a moment and then rolling over wrapped her arm around the Fashionista, "Never," she holding her close, "I love you, Sugar Cube, even if you drive me crazy sometimes."

"And I you, darling," Rarity squeezed Apple Jack's fingers gently, "More than yesterday, less than tomorrow, until the end of time." She turned her head and kissed her, "Even if you're a stubborn pain."

With that that, warm and comfy, they settled in for a nice restful sleep drifting off in each other's arms.

3333333333333333333

The next day as Rarity and Rainbow Dash drove back from a trip grocery store, the fashionista launched her plan.

"So, you and Daniel seem to get along well." Rarity mentioned casually.

"He's all right," Rainbow Dash replied, turning down the road they lived on.

"He's handsome too," Rarity commented, "I mean, have you see those eyes of his? A mare could just swoon."

Rainbow Dash gave her a sideway's glance, "If you say so."

"And you two seem to be rather fond of each other." Rarity mentioned.

"We just went running," Rainbow Dash said dismissively, "It doesn't mean anything."

"So, you don't have a crush on him?" Rarity asked.

With that question, Rainbow Dash almost went off the road. As she corrected, she resumed her usual bravado, "I'm too awesome to have a crush."

"I see," Rarity replied skeptically, "So, you don't have any feelings for him whatsoever?"

"Nope," Rainbow Dash replied, "We're just friends."

Rarity smiled confidently, we'll see about that she thought to herself. Given Rainbow Dash was in denial it was time to try a more aggressive approach to this situation. When they pulled into their parking spot in the driveway, they got out and opened the van's back door.

Seeing them unloading bags, Daniel came out and walked over, "You girls need a hand?"

"Why that would be simply marvelous, darling." Rarity commented, "The help of a big strong handsome man is always appreciated."

Rainbow Dash glanced over at her for a moment, and then went back to the task at hand.

"If you say so," Daniel replied awkwardly, and then turning to Rainbow Dash asked, "Hey, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go running again?"

"I guess." Rainbow Dash said timidly.

Rarity handed him the two grocery bags she was carrying, "Thank you so much. Say do you work out?" She asked, looking him over.

"I used to do MMA, but I haven't trained in months." Daniel replied.

"That explains those powerful muscles you have," She commented, running her slender hand over one of his arms. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Rainbow Dash trying to ignore her and failing miserably. The storm of jealousy was rumbling.

"Thanks," Daniel replied, and then looking over at Rainbow Dash, he asked, "So, I was wondering if maybe I could text you sometime?"

"I don't text," Rainbow Dash replied coldly.

Daniel cocked his head, and asked, "You okay?"

"I'm fine, I just don't text." Rainbow Dash replied grumpily, slamming the back door of the van hard.

"Well now, let's get these inside." Rarity replied.

When they went in, Rarity took every opportunity to get Daniel's attention. She asked him to open doors; lift heavy objects, all while blatantly flirting with him. Looking over, she could tell she was driving Rainbow Dash positively mad.

"Well," Daniel began awkwardly, anxious to make an exit, "I guess that's all of them.

"Thank you so much, Darling." Rarity said graciously. Giving him a hug, she kissed him on the cheek, causing Rainbow Dash's to glare angrily, as she said, "Don't be a stranger."

"See you girls later," Daniel said and then quickly left.

Once he had left, Rarity said, "My, he's a real catch, isn't he?"

"You know what, Rarity." Rainbow Dash began sharply, the storm of jealous inside of her going full steam.

"What?" Rarity asked.

Rainbow Dash looked like she was going to say what was on her mind, but instead shook her head and said, "Never mind, I don't care!" and with that she stormed out of the kitchen. A few minutes later the Fashionista heard a door slam upstairs.

"Oh my," She cringed slightly, "I hope I didn't over do it."

33333333333333333

Rainbow Dash lay on her bed, her eyes moist as she hugged a pillow. Rarity knocked gently on her door.

"What!" She asked sharply.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you, Darling." Rarity asked meekly.

Wiping her eyes, Rainbow Dash said, "Come in."

The door slowly opened and walking in Rarity said, "First off, I am sorry if I hurt your feelings. While I think my heart was in the right place, I went about it completely the wrong way."

"You didn't hurt my feelings," Rainbow Dash lied casually, "I don't care what you and Daniel do. It doesn't make one bit of difference to me. I was just getting annoyed by all the sap. If you want him, he's all yours."

"I don't want Daniel." Rarity said gently, noticing the relief sweep over her friend's face, as she added, "But you do."

"No I don't!" Rainbow Dash denied vehemently, "I told you, I don't go in for all that mushy stuff."

Sitting down on the bed next to her, Rarity said, "I think we both know that isn't true. I love you, but you're the jealous type and jealously like that can only mean one thing."

Rainbow Dash opened her mouth to deny it again, but instead said softly, "He's really awesome, isn't he?"

"Why Rainbow Dash, you're a girl after all." Rarity hugged her and then said,"The only question I have is; if you feel this way about him, why aren't you doing something about it?"

Fresh tears appeared in her eyes, "Because it's hopeless."

"Hopeless?" Rarity asked confused, "Whatever do you mean, dear?"

"Look at me!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, "Isn't it obvious?"

"What's obvious?" Rarity asked confused.

"I'm not pretty like you. In fact, I'm not pretty at all. Every stallion thinks of me as their sister, friend or team mate. " Rainbow Dash explained looking like she was going to burst into tears, "I know Daniel doesn't notice me like that and as with every other boy I like he never will."

"Nothing could be further from the truth. You just need a little confidence boost in that area." Rarity replied, "As to being pretty, I am going to let you in on a little secret."

"What?" Rainbow Dash asked surprised.

Taking her gently by the hand, Rarity said, "Come with me."

The Fashionista took her into the bathroom. Standing her in front of the mirror, Rarity took Rainbow Dash's hair out of its long pony tail letting if fall. Moving several rainbow colored strands away from her friend's face she said, "You see Darling, it's not that I am super pretty, I just know how to bring my good attributes out. You have a very beautiful face with exquisite features, and absolutely gorgeous eyes. There is a lot to work with here; you just need to learn a few tricks to let it shine."

Rainbow Dash blushed slightly, shifting her feet where she stood,"I don't know, I am not exactly good at all this girly stuff." She said sheepishly.

"You let me worry about that," Rarity replied confidently, as she opened her makeup bag, "By the time we're finished that boy will be banging down the door to ask you out."

For the next hour, Rarity went straight to work making her friend over with the utmost care and skill, teaching her along the way. Just as she was putting the finishing touches, Rainbow Dash said, "You know, for some reason I can't stop thinking about my mom."

Moving a comb through her friend's hair, Rarity asked, "You've never mentioned her before, what is she like?"

"I don't know," Rainbow Dash shrugged, "She died when I was a very little foal. I do know I take after her or so I am told. I guess if she had been alive we would have done something like this when I was much younger." Rainbow Dash smiled. "Daddy is a good stallion, and one of the best mechanics in the weather center. He always was there me and my brothers no matter what. But he's hay and potatoes guy and he didn't know anything about girly stuff." Rainbow Dash chuckled, "I guess it's one of the reasons I am such a tom boy."

Rarity smiled, "Well, I am honored to be able to teach you in mother's place." Rarity then asked, "I am still surprised though that you've never had a special some pony."

"You can thank my three big brothers for that." Rainbow Dash sighed, "On the rare occasion a colt seem to like me; they would always chase him off. I didn't have a single date in high school. It was so embarrassing but I had to go to prom with my older brother Tornado. I guess between that and everything else, I kind of just stopped trying."

"Well I am glad you're reconsidering." Rarity replied, "Otherwise, poor Daniel would be crushed."

"Ha." Rainbow Dash said, sarcastically, "He probably just thinks of me as a friend."

With a knowing smile, Rarity said, "I wouldn't be so sure."

"Why, did he say anything?" Rainbow Dash asked anxiously.

"To me no," Rarity admitted, causing her friend to wilt a little, "But I can tell he's interested."

Rainbow Dash's face brightened, "Really?"

Rarity smiled and nodded, "Now," She turned her friend towards the mirror, "What do you think?"

Rainbow Dash was blown away by what she saw. A gorgeous stranger with the same hair and eye color as hers had replaced her usual reflection in the mirror. Eyes wide, she gasped, "Is that me?"

"Yes, Darling," Rarity said, enjoying her friend's reaction, "There was a beautiful mare in there all along that you kept hidden away." She then said, "Now, let's find the clothes to go with the new look. You have a boy to catch after all."

333333333333333333333333333333333

A short while later, Rarity came downstairs with a triumphant expression on her face. Behind her, Rainbow Dash followed reluctantly looking very self conscious. Heading into the living room, they saw FLuttershy and Twilight, sitting on the couch watching a Gray's Anatomy on a Television Apple Jack had installed a few days ago. Nearby, Spike sat on the floor watching with a profound look of annoyance.

"I still don't see how this is research." He commented.

Her violet eyes firmly fixed to the screen, Twilight explained, "By understanding what humans find entertaining we can get a better insight into how they think."

"Mmm hmm," Fluttershy added, enthralled by the show.

As a man and a woman in scrubs standing in a hospital room, kissed Spike said skeptically, "This is nothing more than melodrama about marital infidelity, lack of boundaries at work and surgery."

"Shh!" Both FLuttershy and Twilight hissed.

"Come now, Darling." Rarity said, gesturing her into the living room.

"I feel so silly," Rainbow Dash said self consciously; as she looked down at the skirt she was wearing.

"You look stunning" Rarity replied, "Now come."

Reluctantly Rainbow Dash slowly crept into the living room and the minute they saw her, her friends were blown away. Her hair was styled to perfection, with some of it hanging down the front. Her makeup was expertly applied so it brought out her cheeks and complimented her eyes. She was dressed in white sleeveless shirt and blue skirt that came up to just above her knees. On her feet was a black pair of running shoes, which gave the whole ensemble a sporty look.

"Hubba, hubba," Spike's jaw dropped, "Who are you and what happened to Rainbow Dash?"

"Spike, don't be rude." Rarity scolded gently.

"You look amazing ,Rainbow Dash," Fluttershy commented.

Rainbow Dash nearly turned crimson, as she said, "Thanks guys."

Looking her over, Twilight raised an eyebrow with suspicion as she asked, "What's the occasion?"

"Why does a girl need an occasion to look her best?" Rarity asked innocently.

Sensing there was more to it; Twilight said, "Rarity, can I talk to you in the kitchen please?"

"Of course Darling," Rarity replied, she then turned to Rainbow Dash, "I believe you have another engagement?"

Rainbow Dash swallowed hard and nodded.

As Twilight took Rarity into the Kitchen, Rainbow Dash peered out the small glass window of their front door. She caught sight of Daniel walking to his car. Summoning her courage, she walked out too meet him, her heart throbbing in her chest as her knees became shaky with every step.

Turning his head, Daniel dropped his keys and stood staring like a love struck school boy. Rainbow Dash giggled to herself, feeling the thrill of his attention as she silently thanked Rarity for this moment with every fiber of her being.

"Hey," She greeted as a huge girlish smile appeared on her face.

"Hey," Daniel replied, "You look," he paused at a loss for words, "amazing."

"Thank you," Rainbow Dash replied.

"Umm, what's the occasion?" Daniel probed, "Hot date?"

"Nothing like that," Rainbow Dash replied, "I just finally let my friend Rarity give me a makeover."

"She did an awesome job." Daniel replied, and then said, "I was thinking of heading over to the county fair to check it out. Apparently it's a big to do like an amusement park. Would you like to go with me?"

"Are you asking me out?" Rainbow Dash asked surprised.

"I guess I am." Daniel said cheerfully, "So, is that a yes?"

Rainbow Dash's heart skipped a beat as she said, "it's a yes."

"Fantastic," Daniel grinned, "Hop in."

33333333333333333333

"So what is it you want to talk about?" Rarity asked.

Twilight crossed her arms on front of her and said, "I just wanted to know what you are up too."

Rarity smiled awkwardly, "Why Darling, whatever makes you think I am up to something?"

"This makeover of Rainbow Dash's wouldn't have anything to do with a certain human Fluttershy brought into the house, would it?" Twilight asked accusingly.

"Perhaps," Rarity said with an uncomfortable smile.

Twilight scowled and said, "Rarity, you know that's a bad idea. Not to mention expressly against Celestia's orders."

Rarity rolled her eyes, "Daniel seems like a nice man, and to be honest following Celestia's orders seems to be getting us nowhere. If we are going to make any real progress here, we need human friends on our side."

"So you're saying you know better than the Princess?" Twilight asked.

"I am saying that perhaps given how things have gone so far a little change in strategy may be needed." Rarity explained.

"A little change in strategy," Twilight repeated angrily, "What you're doing is going directly against the princesses orders and I am going to put a stop to it right now."

Twilight rushed to the door, and opening it saw Daniel's blue Saturn going down the driveway, with Rainbow Dash in the front passenger's seat.

Turning back, she glared at Rarity, who flashed a cheeky smile in reply.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

As the seat restraint locked down upon them and the coaster left the shed, Daniel said, "I don't know how you talked me into this."

"Cause I'm awesome." Rainbow Dash joked, "Just like this ride is going to be!"

"Did we have to sit in the front car though?" Daniel asked fearfully.

"Trust me; this is the best place to be." Rainbow Dash replied.

The sound of clacking as a chain pulled them up to the first drop , caused Daniel to take a deep shaky breath.

"First timer?" Rainbow Dash asked playfully.

"Yeah," Daniel admitted, as he eyed the sizeable height they were being pulled up to.

"Trust me; it's going to be a blast!" Rainbow Dash replied.

Watching the track nervously, Daniel said, "I hope so."

Flashing him a reassuring smile, she took his hand, intertwining her fingers with his, "Better?"

Daniel smiled, "Much."

The two of them looked back just in time just before the drop, Rainbow Dash raised her hands into the air and against his better judgment Daniel followed suit. Both of them screamed as they plummeted down the track.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Sunset Shimmer walked into the basement where Taylor was sitting with James, talking.

"Hey, has anyone seen Daniel?" She asked.

"He left a while ago." James replied, "With that Rainbow haired girl from next door, right?"

"Right," Taylor replied, with a nod, "I think they went to the county fair or something."

"What?!" Sunset Shimmer exclaimed.

"What's the big deal?" Taylor asked.

Ignoring that, Sunset Shimmer yelled, "How could you let that happen?"

"Sun, he's a grown man, if he wants to leave what are we supposed to do about it?" James asked annoyed.

Seething with anger, Sunset Shimmer raced upstairs to the kitchen window. She saw Twilight looking at her from across the yard obviously just as upset as she was. The two of them exchanged glances as if to say, I had nothing to do with this and I'm not happy about it either.

33333333333333333333333333

It was night when Daniel pulled into his parking spot in the driveway. After he turned off the engine, he reached for his pack of smoke.

"Again with the cancer sticks," Rainbow Dash said annoyed.

"I told you, shameless addict." He replied whimsically, "Besides, I only promised I wouldn't have one until we got home and we're home now."

"So you don't have to light up the second we get back." Rainbow Dash argued.

"Please," Daniel begged playfully, "Just one."

Swiping them from his hand, she said, "Nope."

"Come on," Daniel said, "I haven't had one in hours."

"And there is no reason to stop a good trend." She countered.

"Please," Daniel pleaded, "I won't smoke one until I go back inside."

"Sorry, but you're not getting these back unless you take them from me." Rainbow Dash replied.

With a mischievous smile, Daniel reached over and squealing with delight, Rainbow Dash wrestled with him for a few moments, desperately trying to keep hold of the pack.

After struggling with each other for a few seconds, their eyes locked.. Rainbow Dash's heart pounded in her chest as she stared into ocean of blue that was his eyes.

"You're shaking." Daniel mentioned.

"I know." She replied with a strange sort of giddiness, "I don't know why."

Daniel placed his hand under Rainbow Dash's chin, sending chills through her as he moved it to the side of her face. She felt dizzy as he leaned forward and she turned to head to meet him. Their lips touched and a feeling like an explosion raced through her body, shaking her to the core.

When they broke away, Rainbow Dash said, "Whoa."

"First time?" Daniel asked

"Yeah," Rainbow Dash admitted with a loopy smile on her face.

Reaching over he took her hand, intertwining his fingers with hers, "Better?"

She smiled, "Much"

A knock on the front passenger window of car brought them out of the moment. Looking over, they saw Twilight standing there.

When Daniel rolled down the window, the princess said, "Rainbow Dash, I think you should come inside now."

Daniel shot Twilight a confused look, "Excuse me?"

"I'm terribly sorry, but this is really between me and Rainbow Dash," Twilight replied, "You understand, don't you?"

Daniel felt a surge of annoyance as he said, "She's a grown adult, so I'm having a little trouble here."

Not wanting this to escalate, Rainbow Dash sighed, "I'd better go." She looked over at Daniel, "Sorry about this."

"It's okay," Daniel replied, following her lead, "See you tomorrow?"

"You bet." She said, and then moved forward for another kiss.

"Rainbow Dash," Twilight said sharply, stopping her.

"All right, I'm coming." She replied with annoyance, opening the car door.

She followed Twilight inside, and once she closed the door, Twilight opened fire, "Just what do you think you were doing?!"

Still full of Excitement Rainbow Dash said, "Having the most awesome day ever! We went to the fair and…."

"Do you have any idea how stupid that was?" Twilight asked angrily, evaporating Rainbow Dash's good mood, "Even talking to that human is reckless, never mind what I saw happening in the car!"

"What happened in the car is none of your business!" Rainbow Dash said defensively

"As the one in charge of this mission it is very much my business!" Twilight rebutted heatedly.

"What's the big deal?" Rainbow Dash asked angrily, "You suck face with Flash Sentry all the time and no one cares."

"That's different." Twilight replied heatedly.

"No it's not!' Rainbow Dash retorted.

"What I do with Flash doesn't put this mission at risk!" Twilight bellowed.

"Yeah, and what I am doing with Daniel may help the mission!" Rainbow Dash yelled back, "I mean, trying things you and Celestia's way hasn't gotten us anywhere. Maybe making some human friends might help, did you stop and think about that?!"

"You sound just like Rarity did earlier!" Twilight yelled, throwing her hands into the air, "Both of you just don't think!"

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Rainbow Dash screeched angrily.

"In case you have forgotten you are a pony and he is a human! A human who is currently one of Sunset Shimmer's minions! How do you know he isn't just playing the nice stallion in order to suit her agenda?!"

"You're just being paranoid now." Rainbow Dash replied smugly. "Daniel has no idea Sunset Shimmer even is a pony, never mind what she is up too. Besides, he doesn't strike me as the agenda type."

Twilight took a moment to regain her composure and then said in calm rational manner, "I just don't want you to get hurt. Humans are dangerous and while he is nice now, what happens when he finds out a pony from another world? I don't want to see you just be cast aside like that."

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes and said, "I don't need one of your lectures on how to live my life, Twilight."

"Okay, how about this then. if this continues I may have to tell Celestia." Twilight threatened.

Rainbow Dash gazed her defiantly, "you do what you got to do. As for me I am done with this conversation." And with that, she turned and walked away.

Twilight called after her, "Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash, come back here!" and then followed up with a frustrated, "Horse Apples!"

Spike crawled out from under the table and shaking his head said, "That went well."

33333333333333333333333333333333333

When Daniel came back into the house, James met him at the door, "Dude, where have you been?" he asked.

"I was out." Daniel replied, "I kind of had a date with Rainbow Dash from next door."

"Yeah I know." James said ominously, "Sun is really pissed."

"Why?" Daniel asked confused.

"Don't ask me man; you know she can be a little crazy sometimes. For Christ Sake the girl eats ice cream mixed with horse feed when she's high. I don't know what goes through her head." James raised his hands to show he was staying out of it, "She's on the back porch. If I were you, I'd go talk to her."

When Daniel stepped out onto the back porch, Isaac and Mark left signaling he was in serious trouble. The moment they were alone, Sunset Shimmer said in a displeased voice, "I heard from James and Taylor that you went out with one of them."

"Yes, we went to the town fair." He replied.

"Daniel, I told you those girls are nothing but trouble." Sunset Shimmer replied firmly, "Why on Earth would you ask one of them out on a date?"

"I don't know why you think that." Daniel replied with genuine confusion mixed with frustration, "I mean, I've been over there and they seem harmless enough. Rainbow Dash is really nice and fun."

Sunset Shimmer decided to changed tactics, moving to the soft approach, as she said, "I know lonely you've been since Lisa passed and I also know how vulnerable you are right now. I just don't want one of them to take advantage of that and hurt you in the process. As one of Lisa's best friends from high school, I know she would want me to look out for you. I have to think of this from her point of view."

"I think Lisa would want me to be happy and move on with my life." Daniel replied

Unable to counter that, Sunset Shimmer stood up and gave him a hug, "I'm sorry if I am being too hard on you about this. Just be careful okay? I know you're ready to move on, but you're still very vulnerable. Just take things slow."

Returning her embrace, Daniel said, "I will I promise."

"You wanna smoke a bowl with me?" She asked.

"Sure," Daniel replied.

"Would you mind grabbing my stash?" She asked.

"It's in your room right?" He asked.

"Yep," She replied, "In that hollow alicorn statue."

"Okay," he smiled, "I'll be right back."

Sunset Shimmer stood up, and said, "I'm going to grab us some beers."

When he went upstairs she walked into the kitchen, where Taylor and James were sitting there waiting with baited breath.

Staring at them with fury in her eyes she said, "I have a little mission for the two of you."

**To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

**This Fanfiction was written for the ADULT FANS of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. **

**While this is not a Clop fiction, certain themes, scenes and storylines may not be suitable for a younger audiences. **

**Reader discretion is advised. **

Chapter 4

Luna sat back on her bed, a little dazed from her wine as she let loose a cleansing sigh. The days following the departure of Twilight Sparkle and her friends had been long and difficult. Her sister had not been herself, lost in a haze of silent pain rendering her all but unable to govern. Meanwhile, mobilization of the army still moved forward as delegations from Saddle Arabia and the Griffon kingdom arrived in order to pledge their support. That didn't even include the day to day running of the kingdom which in spite of Cadance's help was proving a tedious and difficult affair. While Luna was more than capable, the truth was there was simply too much for her to do. Cadance, despite her willingness to lend a hoof, simply didn't have the experience. All of which combined caused the Princess of the Night's all ready impressive workload to grow with every passing day.

Celestia wasn't thinking rationally, and her irrational fear of the humans was almost bordering on paranoid. It was also out of character as her sister tended to think the best of any being to almost to a fault. What could have possibly happened to make her sister so fearful of another species? Filling her glass again, she tipped it back, finishing it quickly, grateful for its comfort.

Her mind a bit muddled from drink, she had a thought. There was one way she could get the answers she needed. Something she had sworn she would never do. The Dreams of a Princess were considered state secrets and as such most were forbidden to enter them. While Celestia normally had no problem allowing Luna to watch over them, as things had progressed she had barred her. While she could sneak in easily, it would be an intrusion as well as an act of treason. However, given the present circumstances perhaps it was time to commit a little treason in the name of the greater good.

Closing her eyes, she let her magic leave her body flowing out of her like a mist on the night air. Moving through the magic veil she entered her sister's dream like a thief in the night. .

The instant she did, magic blasts whipped by her face as the sound of mechanical weapons fire answered in return. She was standing in Main hall of Canterlot palace. The soldiers of Equestria were putting up a hard fight against human soldiers storming the palace. While the pony soldiers fought bravely, they were falling fast under the human onslaught. As they retreated down a corridor to rally for one final stand Luna felt a strong pull towards the royal throne room.

When she arrived, what she saw took her breath away. Cadance was weeping over Shinning Armor's lifeless body. All around various courtiers looked towards Princess Celestia, their eyes begging for hope which she could not give. Her sister stood looking blankly out a window.

"Sister," Luna called out to her, "Sister, what is this."

"It's all my fault, Luna," Celestia said, still lost in her dream, "All this suffering, all this death is my doing."

The sound of an explosion signaled a missile strike from a fighter jet against a tower of the palace. Look out a window, Luna watched as it crumbled, its occupants screaming as it crashed to the street below. Outside, by the looks of things, the city had fallen as human tanks moved up the street accompanied by squads of soldiers. The buildings, homes and shops burned as the city glowed like one vast endless hellish inferno in the night.

"How?" Luna asked.

Celestia turned and look at her with almost unbearable suffering in her eyes, "Because I failed to see what she was becoming."

"Failed to see what who was becoming!?" Luna demanded.

Before her sister could answer there was a bright white flash that lit up the sky as a firestorm swept over the city. Luna stood, awed by the human technological power, as the wave of destruction shattered buildings and reduced all in its path to ash. Off in the distance a large mushroom shaped cloud rose into the air. Helpless, Luna closed her eyes and waited for it to be over.

The scene changed and suddenly they were in a dark place like a pit lined with stone. Celestia stood alone, knee deep in water and Luna swiftly realized she was in the bottom of a well. All around her sister the ghostly shapes of seven ponies moved like tormenting phantoms, all screaming angrily over and over again, "When are you coming to join us, Cel?!"

Celestia wept bitterly, "I am sorry! I am so sorry!"

"It's too late for that, Nag." An unfamiliar evil, hate filled voice taunted from the darkness, "Soon all those you love will suffer die and your beloved land will burn. There is nothing you can do about it."

"Why are you doing this to me?" Celestia screeched.

"We both know the answer to that." The voice replied.

"I only did what I did for your own good." Celestia pleaded.

"And what did you accomplish?" The voice asked mockingly, "Now I am more powerful than you ever could hope to be, proving what a failure you really are, Nag." There was a pause, "But it appears we aren't alone." Luna felt the presence speaking to her sister wash over her. It felt alien; reaching in from a distant world. She could hear the wicked smile in its voice as it said, "The nag's baby sister. Good, I had been hoping to make your acquaintance."

Luna felt cold terror flooding her being and summoning her courage she said, "Who are you?"

"I am the one who has reduced your sister to a quivering mess. And even though I plan to destroy her, your pathetic queen has not the heart to strike me. " The voice replied as voice began to take on a feminine characteristics, "And soon like her, you will cower before me."

"There is only one flaw with that plan." Luna replied calmly.

"And that is?" The voice asked contemptuously.

"I'm not my sister." Luna said coldly, and summoning her power she let loose a magic blast to banish her sister's nightmare. The voice screamed in pain and surprise as it was hurled back across the void of space and time from whence it came.

"Luna!" Celestia said, coming to her senses with an angry expression, "What are you doing in my dreams?"

"I sensed you were in pain and came to help." Luna replied, "Who was that?"

Ignoring her question, Celestia narrowed her eyes, "You know the laws as well as I do, sister!"

Choosing her words carefully, Luna said, "I felt..."

"What you felt isn't important!" Celestia snapped cutting her. "You have no business entering my dreams without my consent. I could have you hauled away in chains for this!"

"I wouldn't have to if you would only tell me what it is going on!" Luna retorted heatedly, "Who is this being who torments you so? Why won't you fight back against her?"

"That is not your concern!" Celestia said sharply.

"Given the gravity of the matters at hand I must disagree!" Luna rebutted angrily, "Sister, what has happened to you?! Why are you blaming yourself for all this?!" Luna moved forward her nostrils flaring in an angry puff as she glared, "What did you do that you think you deserve to suffer like this?"

Celestia stomped her foot and shouted with the force of her magic behind her words, "Get out!"

Luna felt her sister's power pushing her away. Exhausted and unwilling to resist, the princess of the night pulled back her magic leaving the realm of dreams.

When Luna opened her eyes, her entire body ached from head to hoof. Whatever being she had banished was strong and the only reason why Luna had been victorious had been due to the distance it had to cross. It was a human female that was certain. But who was it? Why did it hate her sister so? All questions without answers for the time being.

Gathering her wits, she realized that she must inform Shinning Armor of what she had seen. The humans were far more powerful than any pony has previously believed. Should they invade, the army would find itself up against a very powerful enemy. If they stood any chance of repelling the invasion they must act now.

She contemplated telling Twilight Sparkle what she knew. However, Celestia monitored any activities involving the mirror very closely. Given her displeasure over Luna's visitation into he dreams, it could further incur her anger causing Celestia to become even more unraveled. Given the state her Big Sister was in now, she couldn't risk that. That and given she only knew a slight bit more than she did before, there really wasn't much she could add. For now, it was best to wait.  
>"Guard!" Luna called out, "Send for Shinning Armor at once! He and I have much to discuss."<p>

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

As Daniel slept soundly the door to his room creaked open. Peering in, Sun Set shimmer waved her hand and the digital display of his cell phone went dark. With a small half smile of satisfaction she carefully closed the door and silently crept away. Walking into the kitchen where James and Taylor were waiting she said, "She should be leaving for her run in a few minutes, you know what to do."

"Trust me," Taylor said as she held up her Iphone "We've got this."

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Rainbow Dash ran along the road at a good steady pace enjoying the scenery. As she passed by a set of trees and a small lake, she thought about Daniel causing her as feeling of butterflies dancing in her stomach. She was a little bummed he had missed their morning run, probably oversleeping, something she would torment him about later. Thinking about their kiss in the car, she started to giggle, turning red slightly. It had been her first kiss, perhaps one of the happiest experiences in her life. It was even sweeter when her and Rarity had cackled like hens over it. Now she knew what she had been missing all these years.

Just then, a black Cadillac with a thumping based passed by and she saw Pinkie Pie with a scary group of humans inside. Hoping her friend knew what she was doing, Rainbow Dash continued on with her morning run.

"Good morning!" James greeted from behind causing her to turn. As he Walked up to her, he flashed a strange smile that made her uneasy. He was dressed in long sleeve blue collared shirt and black vest, with black slacks to match. His long red hair was pulled back tightly and the smell of cologne hung over him like a dense fog.

"Umm, hi." Rainbow Dash replied awkwardly.

"I just wanted to introduce myself, I'm James" he began, moving a little too close for her comfort, "Seeing how fond you and Daniel are of each other I was hoping you and I could get to know each other a little better. He is my best friend after all."

"Sure, I guess we can do that at some point," Rainbow Dash said moving back a bit, "Anyway, I don't want my heart rate to drop so…"

"I hope you don't mind me saying this but you're a knock out." James began, flashing another smile, "I've always had a soft spot in my heart for the athletic type."

"Umm thanks," Rainbow Dash said, uncomfortably shifting her feet, "It's been great talking to you but I really should be going."

Ignoring that James went on, "I am just surprised Daniel was able to get a girl like you," He changed his expression to a concerned look, "I mean, he is a bit of a depressed wreck these days. I mean you must have notice the way he can drone on and on. Not to mention the lack of hygiene and the way he dresses."

Realizing he wasn't going to let her by without having this conversation, Rainbow Dash sighed and said, "Not that I've noticed."

"Really," James said surprised with a hint of disappointment, "So you guys had a good time then?"

"Yeah, we did." Rainbow Dashed brightened, "Daniel is a really awesome guy."

"That's surprising," James said with amazement, "I mean, he's just been such a kill joy lately. I try to get him to loosen up and have fun but he's still getting over what happened with his last girlfriend. He doesn't have that fun quality I have that drives women crazy." He moved closer to her, to the point the smell of his cologne made her eyes water.

Backing away again, she said, "I don't know, Daniel and I had a pretty good time yesterday."

"You know, maybe you and I should hang out sometime." James suggested. "I promise it will be something you'll never forget."

Rainbow Dash grimaced uncomfortably and said, "I think I'm going to go."

"Why the hurry?" James asked taking a few steps towards her, "I promise I don't bite," he smiled deviously,"much."

"Okay, that's just creepy." Rainbow Dash said as she turned to go.

James suddenly reached out, turned her around and kissed her. Rainbow Dash immediately shoved him hard and he fell back into the lake with a splash. As he surfaced coughing she yelled down at him, "Some best friend you are!"

After she ran off, Taylor stepped out from behind a nearby tree giggling as she snapped photos of James sitting in the lake.

"Laugh it up." James said with annoyance, "Did you at least get the one we needed."

Taylor's face twisted into an evil smirk as she snapped another, "Uh huh."

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

When Daniel awoke from his sleep he immediately noticed his cell phone was off. When he turned it back on and felt a small wave of sadness when he realized he had overslept for his morning run with Rainbow Dash. Anxious to see her, he dressed and walked out into the kitchen.

There sitting at a table were Sunset Shimmer, Mark, James and Taylor.

"Morning," Daniel greeted groggily.

"Daniel," Sunset Shimmer began with all seriousness, "We need to talk."

Assuming this was the same badgering as before, he sighed and asked "About what?"

"Look man before you see it I just want you to know I had nothing to do with it." James said defensively.

"Do with what?" Daniel asked impatiently.

Taylor showed him her phone with the picture of James kissing Rainbow Dash on the screen. Looking up Daniel asked angrily, "What is this?"

James raised his hands and said, "I swear, she hit on me!"

"When did this happen?' Daniel asked heatedly.

"This morning," James replied quickly, "I just happened to cross paths with her and she totally put the moves on me."

Daniel slowly sat down and Sunset Shimmer said, "I'm so sorry sweetie," She gave him a hug, "It's just how those girls are. They seem cool but the moment you begin to trust them they pull something like this."

"I just can't believe it." Daniel replied distantly, "I mean she didn't strike me as one of those types."

"Don't worry man," Mark began, putting his arm around Daniel's shoulder, "We're looking out for you."

"That's right," Taylor added cheerfully, "And we can so find you someone better than that Rainbow headed slut."

"I just still don't know why she decided to hit on me," James began in a leading way fishing for compliments, "Am I really that appealing to women?"

Rolling his eyes with annoyance, Mark said, "Well, you know how girls tend to chase douche bags."

James' cheerfully expression soured his face turning red with anger.

"Thanks guys." Daniel said getting up.

Upset and hurt, Daniel walked outside and Sunset Shimmer quickly followed.

"Are you okay?" She asked gently.

"Fine," He replied grimly.

"We both know that's a lie." She replied. She took out her pack of cigarettes,"I know you're quitting but would you like one?" she offered.

After a moment's hesitation he took it and after lighting it said, "I just can't believe it. I mean she seemed so genuine."

"I know, believe me. Even I fell for their games once," Sunset Shimmer said in a comforting tone, "But they're just a shallow petty group of friends who get off on this sort of thing. You were just vulnerable to their games because of what you've been going through."

"So there you are!" Rainbow Dash greeted in a playful scolding tone as she rushed over, "What happened this morning?" Daniel turned and scowled at her. Seeing this, she raised an eyebrow and asked, "What's with the stink eye?"

"I know what happened with James," Daniel began acidly, "About how you put the moves on him."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Rainbow Dash said quickly, "You got it all wrong; he put the moves on me!"

"Uh huh," Sunset Shimmer rolled her eyes, "Cause James would do something like that."

"It's the truth!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed. Then looking at Daniel she asked with a pleading expression, "You believe me right?"

"I don't know," Daniel replied coldly, "I saw a photo of you kissing him so you tell me what I am supposed to think."

"What photo?" Rainbow Dash asked. With an all too pleased smile, Sunset Shimmer showed it to her on her cell phone. Seeing this Rainbow Dash said, "Yeah, he grabbed and kissed me, if you'll just let me explain…"

"He told me you kissed him." Daniel said skeptically, cutting her off, "And Sunset Shimmer told me all about the games you girls play."

Rainbow Dash glared with at her, "You don't say." She then said to him, "Listen, I know this looks bad but at least let me tell you my side of the story."

"I don't see why Daniel should believe anything you say," Sunset Shimmer chimed in, "The photo speaks for itself."

"You're not actually buying this pile of horse apples are you?" Rainbow Dash asked angrily.

Daniel looked away, "I don't know what to think."

Rainbow Dash's eyes moistened but unwilling to break in front the Baboon squad, she said with the utmost composure, "Well, it you're not willing to trust me or even hear my side of the story, than I guess there is no reason for us to remain friends."

Before he could retort, she turned and stormed off as the tears began to show.

Feeling a pang of guilt Daniel moved to follow but Sunset Shimmer placed her hand on his shoulder to stop him, "Don't fall for it, Daniel. Trust me, it's just an act."

While he silently nodded in agreement deep down Daniel felt as if he had just made a huge mistake.

4444444444444444444444444444

After slamming the front door hard Rainbow Dash leaned back against it slowly sliding down to the floor as she began to cry.

"Darling!" Rarity said as she rushed over from the living room followed by Fluttershy and Twilight, "Are you all right? What in Equestria happened?"

"D-daniel.." Rainbow Dash stuttered as she began to stammer out what happened.

When she had finished Twilight smiled and said in a knowing manner, "Rainbow Dash, I know this is hard for you to hear but it really is for the best. I mean, I knew from the start this whole thing was doomed. Not to mention putting us all in terrible danger. I am just glad you've finally come to your senses and realized that I and the princess…"

Raising hand to stop her, Rarity turned and said. "Twilight darling, do shut up." She then turned to Fluttershy, "Go to drawer in the kitchen below the microwave. Take out twenty bucks and go to the store and get some ice cream." She gave her an urgent look, "Hurry."

"On it," Fluttershy said racing off.

Holding Rainbow Dash close, Rarity rocked her and said, "There, there, I am sure it's not as bad as all that. Boys can be idiots at times. I am sure he didn't really mean it. Once he has some time to think it over I'm certain he'll be right over to apologize."

"I don't care!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed dramatically through her tears, "Because I never want to see him ever again!"

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Over the next two weeks that followed, Daniel fell into a deeper depression than he had before. The more he thought about his last conversation with Rainbow Dash, the more he wished he could take it back. Still, why would James lie to him, or hit on the first girl he had any interest in since he had lost Lisa? He had mentioned this to Sunset Shimmer who had vehemently insisted this was just another one of the neighbors' mind games. While it made him feel slightly better, it only did so briefl and soon he was just as depressed as before. To make things worse, the more he racked his brain the more confused he became.

At moments he considered walking over there and setting things right. However, each time he saw Rainbow Dash she refused to make eye contact showing very clearly what her wishes were. He considered trying to talk to one of her friends, but who to approach? After thinking over what little he knew about them, only one person sprang to mind.

One rainy day, Daniel caught sight of Fluttershy coming back from an errand and working up the nerve, walked out to talk to her.

"Hey," he greeted timidly.

"Oh hello Daniel, Fluttershy said pleasantly, "How are you?"

"Are we still friends?" Daniel asked timidly

"Of course we are." Fluttershy replied as if responding to a silly question.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked.

"No," Fluttershy replied. She gave him a warm smile, "I have a hard time being mad at anyone."

"I was wondering how Rainbow Dash is doing?" he asked.

"She's okay, but…" Fluttershy paused.

Sensing her discomfort, Daniel said, "Its okay, if she hates me or doesn't want you talk to me about it I understand."

"Oh no, Rainbow Dash is really angry, but she doesn't hate you. I think she's more hurt than anything else." Fluttershy explained, "She said you didn't really even listen to her side of the story."

"She's right I didn't." he replied, looking down with regret, "Do you know what her side is?"

"Well," Fluttershy looked left and right to make sure they were alone, "Your friend James tried to bad mouth you and then kissed her without her consent. She had to push him into a lake to make him to stop."

"That's different from what James said." Daniel replied thoughtfully.

"Well, I don't know James very well, but I do know Rainbow Dash. She isn't one to lie about something like this." Fluttershy replied, "That and Pinkie Pie told me she saw James and Taylor waiting on the road where Rainbow Dash was jogging."

"She did?" Daniel asked.

Fluttershy nodded, "You can ask her yourself when she gets home."

"No, that's okay I believe you." Daniel sighed, "I just I don't know what to think about all this. I mean I know James can be a bit of a wolf when it comes to women but I never thought he would betray me like that."

"Well, it's none of my business but given some of the things you told me I am not sure if anyone in that house is your friend." Fluttershy replied and then shyly followed up with, "But that's up to you of course."

Daniel stood silently thinking things over and then said, "I'll look into what you're telling me."

"Good," Fluttershy smiled and gave him a huge hug, "Take care of you."

"I will," he replied.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444

The conversation with Fluttershy left Daniel feeling more and more suspicious about what James had told him. Still, if things had gone as Fluttershy had said how would he ever get James to fess up to it? He was many things, but a detective wasn't one of them.

Knowing Taylor as well as he did the picture of James and Rainbow Dash had her written all over it. Given her love of gossip he realized if there was any information that might help him; it was probably on her facebook timeline. Logging into his account, he began checking her page looking for any clue to prove one way or the other what had happened. Sure enough,the photo of James kissing Rainbow Dash appeared captioned with the words, two timing slut. Sure that wasn't everything; he went through all of her photos one by one. In her mobile uploads, he found several of James floating in the lake nearby. He was wearing the same outfit as he had been in the photo of him and Rainbow Dash kissing. Looking at both of the photos, the time of day and scenery matched as well. There could be no mistake.

Sure of what he suspected, later that night he decided to confront James about what happened. Finding him sitting on the back porch having a beer, he said, "Hey James, got a minute?"

"Sure, what's on your mind?" James asked casually.

"I was just curious about what happened with Rainbow Dash." Daniel replied.

"Oh that," James said, hiding his awkwardness badly, "Like I said man, she more or less put the moves on me."

"I am just surprised Taylor was there to capture the whole thing." Daniel mentioned with a hint of suspicion.

James cleared his throat and sitting up he said, "Well, you know her and Isaac have been having issues since he started hanging out with Pinkie. Taylor's been more or less hanging with me venting. I think she may have a small thing for me, but it's too early to tell." He smiled arrogantly as he made an attempt to change the subject, "I don't want anything to happen, but if it does I am not sure what I'll do."

"Ah," Daniel replied, "So, how did you end up in the lake after she kissed you?" he asked, showing him the picture.

James's eyes widened fearfully for a second, but keeping his cool, he said, "Oh, after I told her to stop she got mad and pushed me into the lake."

"Hmmm," Daniel replied skeptically, "I was also wondering what you guys were doing out there in the first place."

"Dude, are you accusing me of lying?" James asked semi heatedly. He followed up dramatically with, "Because I guess I am just such a crappy person I would set you up like that!"

Daniel didn't reply, he just turned and walked away letting his silence do the talking for him. At that moment as far as he was concerned their friendship was over.

444444444444444444444444444444444444

Rainbow Dash came into the house with a victorious expression, "I just love working on human stuff. That oil change was a breeze."

Sitting at the kitchen table we're Pinkie Pie, Apple Jack, Fluttershy and Rarity all looking solemn.

"What's with the long faces?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"We were wondering if you wouldn't mind talking about Daniel?" Rarity asked.

"What's there to talk about?" Rainbow Dash shrugged, "I said I am never talking to him again and that's the end of it."

"Are you sure?" Pinkie Pie asked, "I mean, I get that he hurt your feelings and wouldn't listen your side of the story, and sided with a group of terrible people over you, and…"

Apply Jack placed her hand over her mouth to stop her, "What were sayin, Sugar Cube, is that maybe you're being a might hard on him."

"Yeah well maybe if he had been willing to listen to me instead of assuming the worst I wouldn't be." Rainbow Dash retorted angrily.

"I understand that," FLuttershy chimed in, "But I talked to him this morning and he understands what he did was wrong. I can tell he feels just awful about it."

"You talked to him!" Rainbow Dash's eyes widened, and then her expression hardened, "So he feels bad? That doesn't make it better."

"I even told him what really happened and I think he believed me." Fluttershy added.

"He did!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed with girlish excitement before following up with quickly, "I mean, I don't care," She crossed her arms looking away with a sour expression, "He should have listened to me then."

"Yes Darling, but consider it from his point of view." Rarity began gently, "I if one of us had accused Daniel of doing such a thing wouldn't you be more inclined to believe us over him?"

"But you guys would never do something like that!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, "You're nothing like those monkeys next door!"

"That's true but bad or not, they're still his friends," Apple Jack argued, "If one of you all told me something I'd probably believe it over someone I was just gettin to know."

"Think about if Gilda had told you something about me," Pinkie Pie chimed in, ". Wouldn't you have believed her until you learned what a cool pony I am?"

Rainbow Dash was silent for moment, mulling over what they said. Looking out the window, she noticed the sun was setting. Soon it would be night the perfect time for…

"Just think about what we've said, Darling," Rarity said gently, bringing her out of her thoughts "I mean, never again is a very long time."

"I need to clear my head and you guys know how I do that." Rainbow Dash replied cautiously, "You won't tell Twilight will you?"

"Your secret is safe with us." Apple Jack replied.

"Just be careful." Fluttershy added.

"I will," Rainbow Dash replied, "I promise."

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Stepping out into the back yard Rainbow Dash concentrated for a moment and transformed back into a Pegasus pony. After giving her wings a good stretch she took off into the night sky.

As she swooped about the clouds enjoying the feeling of the breeze through her mane and tail her mind began to focus. As Daniel entered her thoughts a small tear appeared in her eye. She thought about the time they ran together and the day they had spent at the fair. As much as he had hurt her feelings she missed him. She thought about their lips touching, she breathed in deeply. Maybe she was being too hard on him?

Looking down she saw the rollercoaster they had ridden together shut down for the night. Landing on the crest of the drop she had herself a good cry, letting her emotions bubble up inside her. While she was angry, for some reason she longed to see him again. To see his smile, to stare into his blue eyes and hear his voice. She wiped her eyes with her hoof, taking slow breathes to calm herself.

Was she being too hard on him? The words of her friends began to echo in her mind. She considered that maybe, just maybe, they were right. But did Daniel really deserve a second chance? He seemed so different than the other humans he lived with. So sweet, so wonderful. Still, how could she know he wasn't really just like they were deep down?

Frustrated and confused, she knew there had to be some way of knowing for sure. Suddenly, a wave of nervous excitement swept over her as she was struck with an idea. She could go check on him. She could just fly up to his bedroom window and steal a quick peek. She felt a twinge of conscience as she realized not only was spying on him a little dishonest but also slightly crazy. Thinking it over for a bit, she decided one little peek couldn't be that bad. After all, it was totally for a good cause.

After a brief flight back to the Baboon house she quietly landed on a tree just outside of Daniel's bedroom window. Her heart raced in her chest as she saw him moving about with a trash bag cleaning his room. Her ears wilted as she saw how sad he was. As he picked up trash, it took everything for her not to rush in a hug him.

"Lisa," Daniel began, "I know its weird talking to you about this, but before the accident you were always the one I talked to when I was confused about something. I don't know if you can hear me, but I met this nice girl next door." As he spoke, Rainbow Dash started to shake, "She's really sweet, I think you would have liked her," He paused, "I don't know how to describe it but she is different somehow, like special in some way. I don't miss or love you any less, but I think I am starting to fall for her and that scares the hell out of me. I think maybe I screwed up big time here but I hope that maybe somehow I can put it right. If you're listening and approve, then help me out here, okay?"

Rainbow Dash's faced flushed red; her eyes twinkled and a small happy whimper escaped her lips. She whispered, "I think I'm kinda falling for you too."

Just as she said that, the tree branch she was perched on began to crack. Before she could react it snapped and suddenly she was on the ground. As she heard him coming to investigate, she squeaked, "Horse apples!" and quickly ran as Daniel glanced out the window. She ran for it, and going around the house she passed by James and Isaac, stoned and smoking a joint.

Squinting in the darkness Isaac asked stupidly, "Dude, did you see that?"

"Yeah, it looked kind like a deer." James commented as he exhaled a long cloud,

"A rainbow colored deer?" Isaac asked. The two of them exchanged a look and grinned, "Pass that shit!"

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Rainbow Dash dived through and open downstairs window, crashing through the screen, falling over a small in table and knocking over a lamp as she tumbled onto the living room floor.

"Are you all right?!" Spike asked as he rushed over. As if unable to hear him, Rainbow Dash started laughing happily and he yelled, "Hey every pony, I think Rainbow Dash has gone crazy!"

Rarity came rushing in and seeing the mess, she asked "Darling, are you okay?!"

"I'm better than okay!" Rainbow Dash beamed, as she transformed back into her human shape, "He's falling for me!"

"Who's falling for you?" Spike asked confused, "What's going on?"

"Don't worry about it Spikey-Wikey." Rarity said, scratching him behind the ears causing him to swoon, "Just do me a favor and don't mention this to Twilight, okay?"

Spike melted under her caress, as he said in a dreamy tone, "I'll take this to my grave."

"Could you give us a moment alone?" The Fashionista asked politely.

"Not a problem," Spike replied. Trotting out of the room he added, "I'll be in Twilight's bedroom if you need anything."

Helping her friend up Rarity said, "I am going to make us hot coco and you are going to tell me everything young lady, and I want details."

Rainbow Dash laughed, "No problem."

444444444444444444444444444

The next morning as Daniel walked to his car he heard someone pss-ing him. Turning, he saw Pinkie Pie gesturing to him from the behind the ponies' van. When he walked over she quickly grabbed him and yanked him around the side

Standing there waiting with displeased expressions were Rarity and Apple Jack.

"Umm, hi," He greeted awkwardly.

"Don't'umm hi us', Darling." Rarity began in a stormy tone, "We need to have words!"

"What about?" He asked.

Apple Jack glared, "You know very well why we're all standing here."

"That's right" Pinkie Pie said with annoyance, "You have no idea what you did to Rainbow Dash."

"I know," Daniel hung his head, "I feel just awful about it."

"No Darling, you really have no idea what she is going through or what she is putting us through!" Rarity exclaimed dramatically, "Ever since you two stopped talking she has been a depressed wreck. She has fixed about everything in the house. Even things that weren't broken. She's eaten more ice cream than I thought possible and the moment she is alone bursts into tears and believe me, she doesn't cry easily." Rarity ranted, "And to make matter worse, last night when she is supposedly flying to clear her head we find out she is on a tree branch …" A loud cough from Apple Jack stopped her.

"Tree branch?" Daniel asked.

"Never you mind about all that." Apple Jack said taking over, "You two need to patch things up pronto before she goes any crazier takin us along for ride."

"Listen Ladies, I want to patch things up too." Daniel admitted, "But she won't even look at me, never mind talk to me."

Rarity rolled her eyes and said, "Oh Rainbow Dash wants to make up just as badly as you do. She misses you terribly. She is just too proud to make the first move." Rarity replied confidently, "Come by tonight, she'll be ready for you then."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Daniel asked.

"Listen here, Monkey Boy," Pinkie pie said, poking him in the chest, "Let us worry about that. You just show up," She moved an inch from his face and looking him in the eye with a menacing expression, said, "Or else!"

"Okay, okay." In spite of Daniel's best efforts to look solemn and repentant a little smile crept across his face. Backing away, he raised his hands in submission, "Don't worry, I'll be there."

Narrowing her green eyes, Apple Jack said. "You better be."

As they walked away Apple Jack glanced over at Pinkie Pie, "Sugar Cube, not that I am complainin, but you looked scarier than a pack of Timberwolves back there. Where did ya learn to threaten some pony like that?"

"Work." Pinkie Pie replied casually.

"Ah," Apple Jack said, as she exchanged concerned glances with Rarity.

444444444444444444444

That evening, Rarity waited by the front door hoping Daniel would arrive soon. She had gotten Twilight out of the house by mentioning the Library in town. She would be busy for hours among its stacks with Fluttershy doing he best to stall her, giving them just enough time for Daniel and Rainbow Dash to make amends. Still, it was a small window and if Twilight should get back while he was over this whole thing could end in disaster.

Relief swept over her as Daniel appeared at the front door. Opening it, she called out, "Rainbow Dash, can you come here for a moment darling."

Walking up in her sweat pants and T-shirt, the moment she saw him Rainbow Dash ducked back into the living room and quickly styled her hair. Realizing her quick work would have to do, she put on her best annoyed face and walked out to meet him. His smile made her weak kneed as she greeted him with a dispassionate, "Sup?"

"I was wondering if we could talk?" Daniel asked.

"Why don't you two go into the living room?" Rarity suggested.

Daniel looked at Rainbow Dash for confirmation and wordlessly she gestured him inside. Following her in, they took a seat on the couch.

Looking over at him Rainbow Dash said in a displeased voice, "Well, you wanted to talk."

"I just wanted to say I am sorry I hurt you." Daniel Began

"You're right hurt me!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed dramatically, "I mean, not even being willing to hear my side of the story?! Acting like I would ever even think of kissing that sleaze! Hurting me doesn't even begin to cover how upset I was! You made me cry!" She looked away as her toned softened, "I hate crying."

Daniel sighed deeply and said "Almost a year ago I lost someone very special in my life. It left me devastated and I guess when I met you and started to feel the way I do about you, I got scared. I was afraid that I would be shattered like again. I knew deep down that something was up when Sunset showed me that photo, but I panicked and you got hurt in the process. I know that doesn't excuse what I did, but I am hoping you can forgive me and we could start over. If you don't want to it's cool I understand."

Rainbow Dash thought for a moment and after wiping her eyes she punched him hard on the arm.

Daniel winced with pain, rubbing his bicep, "Ow!'

"Now we're even!" She replied with satisfaction and then with a happy excited giggle wrapped her arms around him as they began to kiss.

"Yes!" Rarity exclaimed dramatically from the kitchen.

Upon hearing this, the two of them laughed hard nearly falling off the couch.

From Outside they heard Sunset Shimmer yell, getting up they walked to the door where Rarity and Apple Jack met them.

"Daniel!" She exclaimed, "What are you doing over there?!"

"I was making peace with Rainbow Dash." He replied, "Why?"

"You're going to forgive her after what she did?!" Sunset Shimmer asked sharply.

"What I did?" Rainbow Dash growled.

"Sunset, I know you don't like Rainbow Dash but I believe she is telling the truth. I don't know what's going on but this is looking more and more like a set up." Daniel replied.

Sunset Shimmer's face turned red and clenching her fists with anger as she said, "Daniel, if you are going to side with her after all I've done for you then you have no place in my house!"

"That's fine!' Rainbow Dash said stepping forward, "He can stay with me!"

Apple Jack and Rarity's eyes went wide as they swiftly exchanged looks of panic.

"All right, have it your way!" Sunset Shimmer retorted sharply. As she stormed off she added, "When she screws you over again, you better hope I'm in a forgiving mood."

"As if!" Rainbow Dash retorted.

**To be continued**

.


	5. Chapter 5

**This Fanfiction was written for the ADULT FANS of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. While this is not a Clop fiction, certain themes, scenes and storylines may not be suitable for a younger audience. Reader discretion is advised.**

**Apologies for the delay in posting this, it was finals week**

** Chapter 5**

A loud explosion rattled the Palace courtyard as a brigade of earth ponies, lowered their spears, the blue tips crackling with electricity. In front of them, before a large stone wall, straw humanoid targets burned, the armor they had been wearing all but destroyed. Watching, Luna and Celestia stood side by side with Cadance behind them. Standing there, looking pleased and proud was Shinning Armor, as behind him, the army of equestrian practiced and trained with their new weapons.

"I must say I am impressed, Captain," Luna commented approvingly, "Have you managed to distribute them to all the units?"

"Yes," Shining Armor announced confidently, "and they should even the odds against the human projectile weapons considerably."

"This is excellent news," Luna replied, "Have the lightening cannons arrived yet?"

"This morning," Shinning Armor replied cheerfully, "We've managed to get them assembled but we're still having some trouble aiming them, but that should be resolved by this evening." Then, changing subjects he said, I have to say Princess Luna; you've advanced the army at least a hundred years and in such a short span of time."

"All with your excellent guidance Captain," Luna replied modestly, "Have the new weapons for the for the Pegasi brigades arrived yet?"

"They should be here by sunset." Shining Armor replied, "They're expensive though. One harness costs thirty five thousand bits and you want one for every Wonder-Bolt."

Luna smiled reassuringly and said, "You worry about the mobilization, Captian. Let the crown worry about the bits."

Celestia stood looking over the training troops with the sorrowful, vacant expression. She hadn't said much in days, only eating and sleeping when Cadance, with whom she spent most of her time as of late, urged her. Seeing this Shinning Armor said, "Don't worry your Majesty, while these weapons are new to us, I am confident we can repel anything the humans throw at us."

Celestia forced a weak smile, and spoke as if reading from a script, "I have the utmost faith in your abilities, Captain."

Out of the corner of his eye, Shinning Armor scowled when he saw Flash Sentry's unit. Turning, he angrily rushed over, "What is the meaning of this, lieutenant? "

"Sir," Flash Sentry stood at attention with a fearful expression.

"Do you think this unit meets the standards of the army of Equestria?!" Twilight's brother demanded angrily, "Look their armor for pity sake! They're a mess!"

"Apologies sir," Flash Sentry replied quickly, almost stammering, "We've been busy unloading the wagons and …"

"No excuses! You and your men are now assigned two additional watches!" Shinning Armor said sharply, "And next time I see your troops in this sorry state you will find yourself relieved of duty, are we clear?!"

"Yes sir!" Flash Sentry replied with a salute.

As they walked away, Cadance walked over to her husband and whispered, "Don't you think you're being a little hard on him? I mean his units looked fine to me especially given they were up all night unloading the wagons."

Shinning Armor rolled his eyes with annoyance and said, "Equestria is on the brink of war and he needs to understand that he isn't going to get any special treatment because he is dating my sister. There may be some very dark days ahead and I can't afford to coddle anyone in this pony's army."

While Cadance looked as if she wanted to argue the point, not wanting to undermine her husband in front of the troops, she kept silent.

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Daniel awoke the next morning, cuddled up to Rainbow Dash. The moments following the argument with Sunset Shimmer had been like a dream. When Twilight had arrived home late in the evening, before she had seen them, Rarity had shoo'd them into Rainbow Dash's bedroom. The plan being him heading down to the couch after Twilight had gone to bed. Then, they would sort everything out in the morning. Once in her room, he and Rainbow Dash had sat up most of the night talking. However, at some point during their conversation they must have fallen asleep as they were still wearing their clothes from yesterday.

Looking at her as she slept, his heart fluttered as he realized more and more how beautiful she was. And she wasn't just pretty; she was also sweet and easy to talk and very curious about him. Only, at the same time she was a bit of a mystery preferring to hear about his past rather than discuss hers. Listening, he mused at her snoring, to him, sounding almost like a cute little horse neighing.

Deciding to go back to sleep, he snuggled up closer to her. Taking his hand, with a grunt, she sleepily pulled his arm around her. Unable to resist, Daniel tickled her belly. With a soft noise of protest, she took his hand; intertwining her fingers with his. After waiting a few seconds, he reached over with his other hand and tickled her again.

She swatted at him, and said, "Cut it out!"

"Oww," he said playful.

After a few more minutes, he tickled her again.

"That's it!" She exclaimed. Rolling over, she attacked him mercilessly. The two of them started wrestling, tickling and giggling. After a little gentle horseplay they locked eyes as their playful expressions gave way to soft happy smiles just before their lips touched. As they start kissing there was a knock on the door.

Pausing, Daniel asked, "Shouldn't we answer that?"

"Just ignore it, they'll take the hint." Rainbow Dash replied. She smiled, "Now where were we?"

As they began to kiss again the knock transformed into a thunderous, Boom, boom, boom!

Turning over to face the door, Rainbow Dash yelled sharply. "What?!"

Twilight Sparkle stormed in with a furious expression.

"Hello, I didn't say come in." Rainbow Dash said with annoyance.

"I think we need to talk, don't you?" Twilight asked heatedly.

Rainbow Dash hurled a pillow at her and yelled, "Get out!"

Blocking it, Twilight groaned with frustration and stormed off. Her own temper rising, Rainbow Dash leapt out of bed and rushed out of the room, with Daniel following behind. Charging downstairs, she turned into the kitchen where Twilight was waiting looking equally furious.

"Okay, what did you want that was so important you had to barge into my room?!" Rainbow Dash asked in a sharp and demanding tone.

His ears wilting, Spike whimpered and walked out

"We should really talk about this alone," Twilight said, and turning to Daniel added, "No Offense."

"No problem," Daniel replied.

As he turned to go, Rainbow Dash stopped him, and said "Anything you are going to say when he's gone, I am just going to tell him later, so he might as well stay."

Twilight rolled her eyes and then said, "All right, fine. To start off with, I think we need to set a few ground rules."

"Yeah, like not barging into ponies bedrooms," Rainbow Dash retorted.

Twilight's nostrils flared, "Well I wouldn't have to if you acted responsibly for once!"

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Rainbow Dash asked, as she stomped foot.

"What it means is, you never think of the consequences!" Twilight scolded, "I mean did you consider for a moment what would happen if he lived here?!"

Rainbow Dash raised her hands in the air and said dramatically, "What was I supposed do to, Twilight, leave him homeless?!"

"You could have at least talked to me about it first!" Twilight retorted angrily, "In case you've forgotten Princess Celestia put me in charge!"

"If I had asked you, you would have said no!" Rainbow Dash replied.

"You bet your flank I would have said no!" Twilight exclaimed, "You know what is at stake here!"

"Well, what are you going to do about it, Twilight?!" Rainbow Dash asked in a mocking tone, "Call Celestia and tell on me?!"

"Don't push me," Twilight said icily, "Because right now I am more than a little tempted."

"Ooo, I'm so scared." Rainbow Dash taunted.

"Could you at least try to be mature for once?" Twilight groaned.

"Listen," Daniel chimed in, "I don't want to be any trouble…"

Both Twilight and Rainbow Dash turned and glared at him, and then promptly resumed their argument as if he wasn't there. As they continued their quarrel, Pinkie Pie strolled into the house. Her blue eyes were blood shot, the smell of cannabis hanging around her like perfume. She was dressed in a red shirt, black vest, with matching vinyl skirt and knee high boots with black and white striped stockings. On her hip, Daniel noticed a small hatch back knife. Walking over to the counter, she pulled open the drawer below the microwave and dropped in a roll of cash. "What are you gals fighting about?" She asked tiredly.

"Daniel stayed the night again." Twilight said scornfully, "And apparently he is living with us now."

"Yeah, and Twilight's getting all knuckled over it." Rainbow Dash replied.

Shrugging, Pinkie pie said, "Okey dokey lokey.".

Watching her, Daniel saw Pinkie take a pack hostess cupcakes out of the cabinet along with a bottle of hot sauce. After grabbing a bottle of coke from the fridge to wash it down with, she turned and left the room.

"Jesus Christ is she stoned." Daniel commented.

Rainbow Dash and Twilight both turned and asked sharply, "what?!"

Backing away slightly, Daniel said, "Never mind."

"What in the name of Celestia are you girls shouting about this early in the morning?" Rarity yawned with annoyance as she walked into the kitchen. She was wearing purple pajamas with sleep mask over her head. She walked over to the coffee pot arriving just as it finished percolating. After filling two mugs, she took two bowls from the cupboard, setting them on a tray lain on the counter the previous night.

"Good Morning, Rarity." Daniel greeted politely,

"Good Morning, Darling." Rarity replied, as she filled the two bowls with instant oatmeal. "Did you sleep well?"

"Like a baby," Daniel replied, followed up with, "If you don't mind me asking, who is Celestia?"

Rarity winced, and then forced a smile, "Oh, no one you'd know, Darling," She said evasively, and offering him one of the mugs said, "Coffee?"

Just then Fluttershy came into the house. Glancing between Rainbow Dash and Twlight, she looked over at Daniel with a sympathetic expression and said, "Would you mind helping me with something outside.

"Sure," Daniel replied, and quickly followed her out the door.

55555555555555

"I hope you don't mind me pulling you out of there. I just know that I would hate being in the middle of two friends fighting, especially if I were the reason for it." Fluttershy said, leading him towards Ponies' brown van.

"Yeah, it was getting a bit awkward." Daniel admitted, and as he heard Twilight screech something he added, "I hope they cut it out soon."

"Oh don't worry," Fluttershy said reassuringly, "Both Rainbow Dash and Twilight can be a bit intense sometimes, but they'll calm down," She paused, cringing as Rainbow Dash's voice echoed from the kitchen, and then added, "Eventually."

The moment she opened the Van's back doors, Daniel immediately noticed a foul, putrid stench. Seemingly unaffected by the smell, Fluttershy reached in and pulled two green trash bags forward "These are kind of heavy and I could really use your helping carrying them."

"Not a problem." Daniel replied, taking them both out.

"Just follow me." Fluttershy said cheerfully

He followed her into the woods where buzzards, crows and other birds had gathered in the trees. The moment they walked up, they all began to cry out, their screeches and caws becoming a hellish choir sending chills down Daniel's spine.

Taking it all in, he said, "Well this is creepy."

"Good morning!" Fluttershy greeted the birds cheerfully, and opening one of the bags dumped its contents on the ground. To Daniel's horror, it was full of road kill. Dumping the second one, she said, "There you go, eat up!"

As the birds all swarmed the large pile of animal carcasses, Daniel turned and gagged.

Seeing this, Fluttershy asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Daniel replied hoarsely, "Odd hobby you have there."

Watching the birds pick at the carcasses, Fluttershy said, "It's really sad when little animals get hit by cars here. But it'd be even sadder if one of my bird friends got hurt just trying to eat. So, every morning I go out early collect all the animals killed on the road. Then I bring them here so my feathered friends can eat safely."

Once the shock passed, anxious to discuss anything but the grizzly breakfast going on before him, Daniel said, "I feel bad about the fight between Twilight and Rainbow Dash."

Fluttershy smiled, as she gently petted a vulture that had landed on her arm,"It's not your fault. Twilight hasn't been herself lately and Rainbow Dash can be hot headed at times. I am sure they'll patch things up in no time."

"Who is princess Celestia?" Daniel asked, "I keep hearing you guys mentioning her. And also, what's with all the pony comments? You guys in a horse riding club or something?"

Fluttershy paused and thought for a moment. Looking down, she said evasively "I'll tell you later, Daniel."

Knowing she wasn't going to say more for the moment, Daniel decided to let it drop.

"Don't worry, sometimes me and my friends fight but we always manage to make up in the end." She said cheerfully, "I remember one time I took this assertiveness seminar and…

The snapping of a twig signaled the arrival of Twilight as she came through the woods towards them.

Walking over, she said politely, "Daniel, can we talk?"

"I don't mind," Daniel looked over at Fluttershy,"Are we finished here?"

She smiled and said, "Yes, and I have to get moving. I've been invited to a dam building and I'm all ready late."

As Fluttershy hurried off into the woods, Daniel turned to Twilight, "So, what's on your mind?"

"Why don't we go for a walk?" Twilight suggested

"Sure," Daniel replied.

Returning to the back yard, they took a stroll along the tree line of the forest. Once they had gone a short distance Twilight said, "First off, I want to apologize for barging in this morning."

"It's okay." Daniel replied.

"I know I am may seem rude and unfriendly but there's a lot going on right now. I'm sure Rainbow Dash meant well, but this really isn't the best time for us to have someone new move in. Especially someone we don't know that well." Twilight explained gently.

"I completely understand." Daniel replied, "I can call my parents and stay with them."

"Oh no," Twilight said, shaking her head, "Rainbow Dash would never forgive me if you did that."

"Well then, how do you want to handle this?" Daniel asked.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe we could give it a trial run." Twilight began thoughtfully, "But there would be a few rules."

"Of course," Daniel nodded.

"Like for example, knock before you go into any room, even the kitchen or the dining room." She said.

"I can do that." Daniel replied.

"And you'd have to help out around the house." Twilight went on.

"I wouldn't expect otherwise." Daniel agreed.

"And don't touch any of the mirrors in the house." Twilight said anxiously.

Daniel looked at her with a confused expression for a moment, but seeing her anxiety said, "Okay,"

"And stay out of the basement," Twilight added firmly.

"Okay," Daniel said mechanically.

With that Twilight smiled and said confidently, "You know, maybe we can make this work after all."

"Of course we can," Daniel smiled, "You'll find I'm a pretty laid back guy and easy to get along with."

"Okay, now that we've covered that, there was something else I wanted to ask you about." Twilight announced, changing subjects.

"Sure." Daniel replied.

"Do you have any idea what is going on with Pinkie Pie?" Twilight asked in a worried tone, "I mean, she is gone most nights and when she comes back she smells and acts funny. Not to mention eating like a horse. She says she's working but won't say what she is doing."

"Well, I don't know for sure, but if Isaacs involved it's probably got something to do with weed." Daniel replied.

Twilight looked puzzled as she asked, "Weed? Like the kind that grows in gardens?"

"You know, Weed, pot, cannabis, marijuana." Daniel replied.

"And what is that exactly?' Twilight asked.

"You don't know?" Daniel asked surprised.

"We're not from around here." Twilight admitted defensively.

"Well, you smoke weed to get high." Daniel replied.

Cocking her head slightly, Twilight asked, "High, as in..?"

"Stoned, baked, messed up, you know high." Daniel said as he struggled to explain it, "It's kind of like getting drunk only not so much."

"Ah well, whatever it is, if you find out for sure, would you mind telling me?" Twilight asked.

"I guess so." Daniel said reluctantly, "I mean, I don't like ratting people out, but if you're genuinely concerned I'll do it."

"Great," Twilight replied, and in a confident chipper tone she said, "A good conversation and some reasonable ground rules and we're off to a great start."

While her tone was upbeat, Daniel could easily tell she was far from thrilled with the new arrangement. Frankly, given the events of this morning, he wasn't too sure if it was a good idea himself.

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

When Daniel came back into the house, Rainbow Dash met him in the upstairs hall way, "So how did it go?" She asked.

"It went okay, but I can tell she isn't happy." Daniel replied grimly.

"Meh, she'll get over it." Rainbow Dash smiled and reaching up pulled him towards her, "Come here."

As the two of them started kissing, Twilight appeared with an annoyed look on her face, "Rainbow Dash, don't you have some errands to run?" She asked in a snooty voice, as she turned her attention towards Daniel, "and I am sure Rarity could use your help with a few things."

"Okay, okay, I'm going." Rainbow Dash replied, and kissing him one more time she said, "I'll see you tonight."

With a happy smile, Daniel said, "I can't wait."

As she walked away, the look Twilight shot her could have flash frozen a lake. Turning to him, she forced a smile and said, "Listen, I have some research to do. Rarity is down in the kitchen, she'll show you what to do."

"I'm on my way," Daniel replied.

He found Rarity loading the breakfast dishes in the dishwasher. Standing up she said, "Oh hello Darling, would you like a cup of coffee before we get started? Some breakfast maybe?"

"No thanks." Daniel replied graciously.

"All right then, we'll start with the tour," Rarity replied cheerfully.

She led him through the house, explaining the basic chores done daily to keep the place running as well as where to find the cleaning supplies. As she walked him through the various tasks, she said, "It's so nice to have some help with all this finally."

"Don't the other girls pitch in?" Daniel asked.

"They do sometimes," Rarity sighed, "But Twilight has been preoccupied as of late. Apple Jack and Pinkie Pie both work. Twilight always has Rainbow Dash rushing off somewhere and Fluttershy is usually busy with her animal friends. So I haven't had a lot of ponies willing to lend a hoof."

"Lend a hoof?" Daniel asked confused.

"Slip of the tongue," Rarity replied casually, "Now, if you would be a dear and go down and fetch the clean laundry, I would appreciate it. It should in the green hamper beside the dryer in the basement"

Daniel hesitated and said, "Umm, Twilight told me not to go down there."

Rarity rolled her eyes and said, "Twilght doesn't have to lug that heavy hamper upstairs every day. Don't worry about it, Darling. She's so preoccupied with whatever she is doing she won't even notice."

"Okay, if you say so." Daniel replied warily.

Seeing his concern, she said, "Oh Don't worry. If she finds out, I'll take all the blame."

With that Daniel went downstairs into the basement. As described, standing by the dryer was a large green hamper full of neatly folded clean clothes. As he moved to pick it up, among the neatly stacked boxes and well organized odds and ends he caught sight of a large full sized mirror about the size of a door, leaning against the far wall. Curious why Twilight was so concerned about him touching the mirrors, he stopped for a moment to take a look. It looked fairly mundane, with a purple frame, encrusted with what looked like gems. While it was ornate and a little gaudy in his opinion, he couldn't see anything that made it unordinary.

Recalling Twilight's words, he decided it would be best to put it out of his mind and bending down he lifted the hamper and turned to go upstairs. Glancing back at it, his curiosity became almost overwhelming as he set the hamper back down, and stood deep in thought. While Twilight had told him not to touch any mirrors, she hadn't said anything about walking up for a closer look. Moving as quietly as possible, he soon stood inches away staring at his own reflection with a puzzled expression.

"It just looks a regular mirror," Daniel said to himself quietly, as without thinking he reached out to touch the glass, "What's the big deal?"

The moment his fingers touched the surface it began to glow. Jumping back, his heart raced in his chest as his reflection was replaced by Princess Luna whose surprised expression matched his own.

Quickly regaining her composure, she smiled warmly and said, "A warm greeting to you, Human."

"Whoa!" Daniel commented with awe, as he began to look around the frame, "That is one cool avatar! Is this a computer or something?"

"No, this is a mirror imbued with powerful magic that allows for many wondrous things. One of which is the ability to communicate across the vast distance of time and space." She explained. Attempting to get his attention, she said,"But be at peace Human, for I mean you no harm."

"That's good news." Daniel replied with a nervous chuckle.

"Could I have the pleasure of your name?" She asked politely.

"I'm Daniel." He replied, "And you are?"

It is nice to meet you, Daniel," Luna replied, "I am Princess Luna of Equestria and I am most pleased to make your acquaintance."

"It's nice to meet you too," Daniel replied.

"What brings you to the mirror?" Luna asked.

"Ah," Daniel began sheepishly,"Well, I was helping Rarity with the laundry and while I am not supposed to touch the mirrors my curiosity got the best of me." He paused anxiously, "You won't say anything to Twilight, will you?"

"Have no fear good Daniel, for I have similar concerns." Luna replied reassuringly, "However, I am overjoyed that they have made a friend such as you. For I feel you could help them in many other ways besides laundry."

"If you'd tell Twilight that, I'd appreciate it." Daniel joked.

Luna's happy expression was replaced with one of concern, "What makes you say this?"

Daniel sighed, "I just get the feeling she doesn't like me. Her and my girl had a fight when I slept over last night. Also both Rarity and Fluttershy mentioned she was a bit preoccupied."

Luna cocked her head, "Your girl?"

"Rainbow Dash, she and I sort of seeing each other, I guess." Daniel replied.

"This is a surprise indeed!" Luna said with amazement, "But a happy one to be sure." She then said, "Twilight Sparkle has a great deal on her mind for she carries a heavy burden. Do not judge her too harshly. She is usually the kindest and friendliest of ponies."

Yeah right, Daniel thought before saying, "If you say so."

Suddenly, Spike started barking as Twilight yelled angrily from upstairs.

Looking back nervously, Daniel said quickly, "I'd better go."

"As should I," Luna said mirroring his gesture, "it was good speaking with you Daniel; I hope we shall talk again soon."

Just as Luna vanished and Daniel's reflection returned, Twilight came rushing down the stairs.

Seeing him standing by the mirror, she asked sharply, "What are you doing down here?!"

"Just getting the hampers for Rarity," Daniel explained quickly.

Clenching her fists, Twilight groaned with frustration, and said, "That pony and I are going to have words! "

"Pardon me? Daniel asked confused.

"Never mind, you head back upstairs, I'll handle this." Twilight said heatedly.

"You sure?" Daniel asked.

"Yes I'm sure!' Twilight snapped.

As Daniel turned to go, Twilight bent down to pick the hamper up. Taking hold of it, as she lifted it, her violet eyes bugled from the strain. After she struggled for a few moments, Daniel walked over and took it from her, "Come on, let me help you."

"Thank you, kind sir," Twilight said curtly, and then she pointed to the stair case, "Now move."

When they arrived back upstairs into the kitchen, Rarity was waiting for them with a pensive look on her face as she pulled a bag from the kitchen trash can. Twilight met her expression with a glare and Daniel could sense the tension building in the room.

"Daniel, Darling," Rarity began in a calmly, "Would you carry this trash out to the cans around back, please?"

Daniel was hesitant but Rarity eyes told him that it would be better if he left. Reluctantly, Daniel took the bag from her and left. As he went outside and the door closed behind him, he heard the sound of Twilight yelling. A second later, whimpering, Spike rushed out of a small dog door disappearing into the yard.

Watching him go, Daniel sighed, "I know how you feel buddy."

As he took the trash to the cans set up around back, he noticed a small hornet's on the wall above them. Deciding to make himself useful, after a little searching he found a can of bug spray in a shed behind the house. Walking back, he pointed and aimed, bracing himself before pushing down on the nozzle. The can hissed, and after saturating the small paper nest, he quickly ran away to the front of the house.

Just as he got there, Rarity came running out the front door and falling onto her knees in the front yard, promptly screamed at the top of her lungs.

Seeing this, Daniel walked over, "Are you okay?"

Tears streaming from her face she exclaimed dramatically, ""No, I am most certainly not okay! I hate this place! I hate everything about it!"

"It can't be as bad as all that." Daniel replied.

"Can't be as bad as all that?!" Rarity shrieked, leaping to her feet, moving a step closer with every word, "Can't be as bad as all that!? If I have to spend one minute more in this accursed house I am going to go stark raving mad!"

Taking a few steps back, Daniel suggested, "Then why don't we go out for a bit?"

"What?" Rarity asked.

"Well, it sounds like you need a day away and to be honest I don't feel like being here either." Daniel replied honestly.

"Oh Darling, an outing sounds positively wonderful," Rarity replied with a happy smile, "But Twilight simply wouldn't agree to it."

"So? You're a grown woman, aren't you?" Daniel asked rhetorically, "You don't need her permission."

"I know, Darling," Rarity sighed, "It's I just don't want to talk to her until I calm down and I would have to at least let her know where I went."

Daniel shrugged, "We'll leave her a note."

5555555555555555555

A short while later, Rarity and Daniel were seated at a table in Moochick's pool hall and bar. The place smelled of beer and fried food as the sound of pool balls clacking mixed with the music playing from and old jukebox to form a pleasant sound.

Taking a sip from a hard cider, Rarity said, "That's quite good."

Daniel smiled,"So Rarity, what's been bothering you?"

She gave him a dismissive wave and said, "Oh I wouldn't want to burden you with my problems, Darling."

"No it's okay." Daniel replied.

"Well," Rarity then said dramatically "I am just so stressed out! I want to be designing dresses but between the house and taking care of my friends I don't have time for that anymore! I don't think I have picked up a needle and thread since I've been here!" with that, she finished her drink and slamming the bottle down on the table said,"May I have another?"

Daniel nodded and quickly waved down the waitress.

"Not to mention how Apple Jack is frustrating me to no end!" Rarity went on

"How is she doing that?" Daniel asked.

Rarity gave him a serious look and asked, "Can you keep a lady's confidence?"

"Of course, I am a vault." Daniel replied.

"Well, a few months ago I was renovating my shop and she was coming over to help me." Rarity began cautiously.

"Okay," Daniel said, sitting back for what he knew was coming.

"Well, we spent a lot of time together, really talking and getting to know one another. I mean, she and I were friends, but we were never all that close. In fact, we've clashed more than once. However, seeing her every day, really getting to know each other on a different level, a sort of intimacy developed between us. Then, one thing lead to another and now we're special some ponies." Rarity said in a hushed tone as if admitted a deep dark secret.

"Special some ponies?" Daniel asked.

"The term for dating where we're from." Rarity explained.

'Ah, well, it's a new modern world, what's wrong with that?" Daniel asked.

"Nothing what so ever, darling." Rarity said firmly in agreement, "It's just Apple Jack's family is very conservative and old fashioned. I think it's silly but she is convinced they would disown her if they knew, and family is everything to her. She won't even tell our friends, she is that concerned with them finding out."

"I can understand that." Daniel replied thoughtfully.

Continuing her rant, Rarity said "To make matters worse, I am so stifled here, I love fashion and want to be designing ensembles but it's all I can do to keep the house running."

"Well, why can't you still do the fashion thing while doing that?" Daniel asked.

Rarity sighed, "Who has the time? I mean figuring out how a bank works here and how the electric company charges, not to mention the horrors of this awful tax system. I can barely keep it all together, not to mention the laundry and the cleaning. I barely have time to sleep never mind sow."

"Still, there must be some time for you to fit that in." Daniel replied, "Especially now with me helping out."

"Oh Darling, I am so stressed out right now it is all I can do to get out of bed some days." Rarity said sadly.

Finishing his drink, Daniel asked, "Another round?"

"Please," Rarity replied graciously and then, her blue eyes becoming moist she said, "Worst of all, I miss my little sister terribly."

"You have a kid sister?" Daniel asked.

"Sweetie Belle is more like a daughter really. You see, while I love my parents, they have never been very involved and can be a tad selfish at times. So I more or less ended up raising her. She moved in with me during what was supposed to be a weeklong stay and has been there ever since. It wasn't my original plan when I moved out, but deep down I always had a feeling it would be that way. Now she is staying with Apple Jack's family." The tears began to flow, "She usually drives me to my wits end and we end up fighting at least once a week, but right now I would give anything for a piece of her burnt toast or her or her friends to rush about my shop." Attempting to regain her composure, Rarity wiped her eyes with a napkin, "It's odd what you miss, isn't it?"

"Maybe she could visit you here?" Daniel suggested.

"Oh no, Darling, as much as I would love that, it simply wouldn't do. This place is just too dangerous for her." Rarity replied.

"Oaksville?" Daniel asked confused.

She nodded while drinking her cider.

Surprised, Daniel asked, "How? Oaksville makes Mayberry look like a party town?"

"Oh the town is very lovely and quaint, it's just where we come from is so different. She'd be absolutely lost here." Rarity explained.

"Ah," Daniel replied, "Excuse me for a moment?"

"Of course, Darling," Rarity replied.

555555555555

As Daniel made his way to the restroom, Taylor met up with him coming out of the ladies' room. With a displeased look she said, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Daniel glared, "Make it quick."

"Your friend Pinkie Pie is really starting to piss me off." She announced bitterly.

"How?" Daniel asked.

Taking out her phone, she played a video of Pinkie. She was dancing and singing something about making her friends smile. Daniel's jaw dropped as in the back ground hardened thugs, hood rats and gangster types danced with her, all of them skipping about a small slum. Taylor paused it when Pinkie began to dance with Isaac.

"She needs to hop off my boyfriend before I do something she'll regret." Taylor threatened.

Anxious to stay out of it, Daniel asked, "Have you talked to Isaac about it?"

"I have, but you know how much he lies." Taylor replied, "I was hoping you could have a chat with the Pink haired bimbo about the evils of boyfriend stealing."

Daniel rolled his eyes, "Fine, I'll talk to her, can you send me that?"

Pressing a button on her phone, Taylor said, "Done."

55555555555

As James walked through the pool hall he caught sight of Rarity. Pausing with a happy devious smile, he pulled out a small bottle of cologne and quickly sprayed himself. Then, after retying his red hair in a pony tail and putting a breath mint in his mouth, he assumed a confident expression and walked over to her, "Hi, its Rarity right?" he greeted pleasantly.

"Yes." She replied curtly.

"I knew it!" James said cheerfully, "how could I forget the name of the prettiest girl that lives in the house next door."

Rarity rolled her eyes.

As James took Daniel's seat, the Fashionistia said sarcastically, "Yes, By all means join me."

James laughed and said, "I wanted to come over and say hi when I saw you come in earlier but given how awkward things are with Daniel and I, I didn't think I'd be welcome."

"Imagine that, "Rarity replied the sarcasm in her voice growing.

"Speaking of which, how is he doing?" James asked, trying to make conversation.

"He is doing very well," Rarity began, her sarcasm turning to anger, "Thankfully that cruel, selfish and manipulative stunt you pulled wasn't enough to end a beautiful relationship."

"What are you talking about?" James laughed awkwardly. "She came on to me."

"Oh don't give me that nonsense," Rarity replied sourly, "I know Rainbow Dash very well and there is no way she would even consider kissing a garish, selfish, narcissistic sleaze like you."

"Listen you have me all wrong," James stammered, back peddling, "I don't know what Daniel has said but he has always been jealous of me."

"Do i?" Rarity began in a knowing way, "When I came in, I saw you sitting at the bar with that vulgar Taylor women. If I am not mistaken she is your friend Isaac's girlfriend. She looked quite put out and I have the feeling it has to do with him. Let me guess, their relationship is hitting a bump and you're swooping in just like a vulture. What's the plan? You come here to comfort her and by comforting I mean trying to swipe her away playing the nice Stallion. However, now that a much prettier girl has walked in, you decided to try your luck with me instead. "

"I just wanted to get to know you better. Please," James begged frantically, "I admit I have my faults, but there is a side I don't let other people see. A side you're bringing out of me now."

"I don't know what kind of fool you take me for, but I have been around the block long enough to know what your game is and I want no part of it." Her voice became louder as she stood up, "Now, take your fake overtures of friendship, your cheap body spray and your empty sweet talk and kindly remove yourself from my table!"

James' jaw dropped and as all in the pool hall began to cheer and clap with approval. With an angry glare of embarrassment, he stood up and stormed out.

"That was amazing!" Daniel commented as he returned.

Rarity smiled, "And most satisfying."

Taylor walked over with a confused expression, "Hey, where did James go?"

5555555555555555

When Daniel pulled into the driveway Rainbow Dash was unloading groceries from the back of the van. As they got out, She walked over and hugged him, "hey babe" She kissed him and then glanced over at Rarity, "What were you two up too?"

Slightly inebriated, Rarity said, "Daniel got me out of the house for a wonderful afternoon of fun and delicious libations."

"Awww, I wish I could have come." Rainbow Dash whined playfully.

"Well we can do it again at some point," Daniel replied.

Suddenly they heard a bell ringing inside as Apple Jack yelled from the house, "Soup's on every pony!"

As they sat down to dinner Daniel tried to hide his disappointment when he saw a vegetarian meal laid out on the table. Once they were all seated, Twilight shot a glare of daggers at Rarity.

"Something on your mind, Darling?" Rarity asked playfully.

"As a matter of fact, yes." Twilight began coldly, "You could have told me you were leaving."

"It wasn't exactly planned out," Rarity replied.

"Still, a simple courteous knock on my door would have been appreciated." Twilight pointed out.

"I took care of a hornet's nest on the beck steps." Daniel mentioned, attempting to change the subject.

Fluttershy's eyes filled with concern, "Took care of?"

"Yeah, I found a can of bug spray in the shed and let the little bastards have it." Daniel said proudly.

With a blood curdling scream, Fluttershy leapt up from the table and rushed out of the dining room. Everyone followed her, finding her by the trash cans, crying over the ruined nest as she held the dead hornets in the palm of her hand. She glared angrily at Daniel with tears in her blood shot eyes.

Confused and not sure what to say, Daniel said, "I'm sorry."

"Easy Sugar cube, "Apple Jack said gently, placing a hand on Fluttershy's shoulder, "He didn't know."

Fluttershy nodded silently and began digging a series of small graves with her fingers, Twilight walked over to Rainbow Dash and hissed quietly, "Still think him living here is a good idea?"

Without missing a beat, Rainbow Dash said sharply so everyone else could hear, "Of course."

555555555555555

Later that night, as he lay in bed, Daniel felt absolutely awful.

"Baby, it's okay." Rainbow Dash said, cuddling up him,"You didn't know that Fluttershy had turned them all into pets. Deep down she knows that too, she just needs a little time to get over it."

"I just feel like everything I do here is just another screw up," Daniel sighed, "Maybe Twilight is right, maybe it would be better if I left."

"I don't think that," Rainbow Dash replied," And neither does Rarity."

"Really?" Daniel asked surprised.

"She has been the first good mood since we've gotten here." Rainbow Dash replied cheerfully.

Daniel laughed, "Four hard ciders will do that to you." He paused, "You don't mind that she and I…"

Rainbow Dash smacked him gently on the arm and said, "Oh please, I trust Rarity and you. Besides, there is something more important here that needs to be addressed."

"What's that?" Daniel asked semi warily.

"Cider!" Rainbow Dash's face brightened like a kid on Christmas morning, "You guys really have cider here?"

"Doesn't everybody?" Daniel asked confused.

Ignoring that question, Rainbow Dash continued to chatter on happily, "This place is turning out not to be nearly as bad as I thought now that I know it has cider!" She kissed him, "And cute boys."

With a happy smiled, Daniel started kissing her back as they started to make out. As things got a bit more intense, Rainbow Dash became a little uncomfortable and sensing this, Daniel immediately stopped.

"I'm sorry," Rainbow Dash apologized, blushing slightly,"I just haven't done this something thing like this before."

You don't have to say you're sorry," Daniel replied with a reassuring smile, stroking her face, "We don't have to do anything you don't want to or aren't ready for."

With a happy expression, Rainbow Dash turned around, pulling his hand over her. As they lay there cuddling, she said, "Listen, I know it's hard and some things about us don't make a lot of sense, but don't go anywhere okay?" She squeezed his hand, "I need you."

"I won't I promise." Daniel replied.

**To be continued…..**

**This story was written and inspired by music, anyone wanting the play list feel free to message me :D **


End file.
